Nueva Vida
by le petit vampire
Summary: secuela de Dulce Familia, Edward y Bella se enfrenta a su vida como padres, en el camino habra discuciones y buenos momentos asi como problemas, claro sin olvida a su proximos nacientes sobrino... descubre esta nueva historia posibles lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Dulce Familia", no tengo muy claro aun que tan largo va a ser, pero si tendrá hechos importantes o así. Los dejo que lean.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo I

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que di a luz, era feliz estando en mi casa con mi familia, por lo regular y como no podía salir de casa, los demás venían a nosotros para pasar el fin de semana, o unas horas en familia. Y a todos les encantaba estar con los peques, que eran muy tranquilos. Edward se desvivía por los tres, si ellos lloraba el salía corriendo a verlos, yo iba detrás de él solo que de forma más lenta, lloraba muy poco y cuando lo hacían era por hambre o para que les cambiáramos el pañal.

Era viernes y todos pasarían el fin de semana en mi casa, era cerca de medio día y Esme siempre era la primera en llegar, era la más encantada con mis hijos, era la típica abuela consentidora, o al menos eso seria, le encantaba estar con ellos aunque estuvieran dormidos, y cuando estaban despiertos ella las hacia carantoñas, ellos la sujetaban fuertemente.

Edward me estaba ayudando a preparar la comida el también estaba disfrutando de sus dos meses de vacaciones. Los bebes estaban en sus cunas durmiendo plácidamente, en la cocina tenía casi todo listo la pasta italiana estaba lista, era muy sencilla, pasta arrabiata, acompañada de ensalada, filete de pescado y vina tinto, el vino ya se encontraba enfriando. El postre lo traerían Alice, me había llamado avisándome pues era su antojo del momento y no podía negarle nada, la entendía pues yo también pase por los antojos y ellos no me negaban nada.

Mi vestuario era de lo mas casual, un conjunto deportivo y mis tenis Adidas, el pants era color vino, con una playera blanca de tirantes y los tenis eran blanco. Subimos a cambiar a Tony y a Lizzy, les pusimos un conjunto que nos habían regalado en el Baby Shower era un tipo mameluco de un león ambas piezas formaban al león, en la parte rosa llevaba la cola la mitad trasera del león y en la azul la delantera, el conjunto se veía genial. Pero era corto por lo cual debajo llevaban un pantalón completo, y una playera de mangas largas, me encantaba vestir a mis hijo pues ellos se veían hermosos con sus pequeñas ropas y si seguía a este ritmo terminaría volviendo igual que Alice con las compras para los bebes.

Cuando todos llegaron primero preguntaron por Tony y Lizzy, los cuales pasaron de brazo en brazo, y estaba casi segura de que no pasarían mucho tiempo en su cuna todo el fin de semana, por lo menos no durante el día. Ellos encantados de estar con sus tío y abuelos, pero cuando se cansaban de ellos, lloraban porque Edward o yo los cargáramos, y cuando eso pasaba, se dormían casi enseguida, los ojos de ambos cada vez se aclaraban mas, los de Tony iban tomando un color café como el de mis ojos, y los de Lizzy se iban asemejando al color verde de Edward. Dando a entender que Tony tendría las facciones de mi esposo, pero mis ojos, y lo contrario con Lizzy, tendría mis facciones y los ojos de Edward.

-Chicos ya tengo hambre- se quejo Emmett.

-Bien, vamos al comedor para que comamos- respondió Alice.

En la mesa se encontraba la comida, el postre estaba en la comida, Carlisle había llevado el vino, lo saco del congelador y sirvió cinco copas, y cuando iba a pedir la mía, las miradas enojadas de los hombres y Esme se posaron en mi.

-Solo quiero un poco de vino, no he tomado en casi 10 mese, no pueden hacerme esto- proteste

-No me importa tu no tomas, estas alimentando a los peques y no puedes consumir alcohol, así que tomas jugo, agua o refresco, pero nada con alcohol, ¿entendido mi amor?

-Si Edward lo entiendo-y de mala gana me serví jugo.

Después de eso la comida fue de forma sencilla, charlando del trabajo, y como cada mes tendría que asistir a la junta en la empresa, además de que un abogado italiano nos estaba buscando y se había puesto en contacto con mi hermano, tenia lago que ver con los padres de Renne. El postre que comimos fue un danés. Lo cual me hizo feliz.

Por la noche, Carlisle se dedico a consentir a sus nietos, después de que los alimente, el los baño, vistió y acostó en sus cunas, se quedo con ellos hasta que estuvieron completamente dormidos y después salió con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, todo lo había hecho él solo, ya que no dejo que nadie lo ayudara ni Esme.

-Bella, por favor cuando se despierten ¿yo puedo alimentarlos?-pregunto Alice

-Nop duende, lo siento pero eso debo hacerlo yo, todavía no los alimento con mamilas, por lo cual no podrías hacerlo.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero mañana yo los baño

La noche fue tranquila, bueno sin contar que me levante a las tres de la mañana para alimentar a mis hijos, pero lo hacía con gusto. La habitación estaba al lado de la principal, o sea la de Edward y mía. Y la habitación de los bebes ahora tenía un pequeño cambo, pues desde el primer lunes que había regresado a casa después de dar a luz, nos entregaron las fotos que nos habíamos tomado la semana anterior y después de verlas decidimos que la foto que enviaríamos a ampliar y enmarcar seria la foto donde estaba Edward con su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre. Como buen esposo también se levanto para ayudarme con los niños, yo sostenía a uno y el a otro, por lo cual podían volver a la cuna al mismo tiempo, lo único que temía era que hubieran despertado a los demás, pero creo que no fue el caso, pues no escuche ruido de las demás habitaciones.

Edward y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación y nos metimos a la cama, paso su brazo por mi cintura, que estaba retomando su forma original, acaricio mi vientre y después poco a poco fue subiendo su mano, la poso sobre uno de mis senos y lo masajeo con delicadeza y ternura, me giro para que quedáramos cara a cara y después me beso con pasión y necesidad. Con ansiedad fue recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir con cada caricia que me proporcionaba, enrede mis manos en su cabello, y mordí su labio rogando por más de él, aun a sabiendas de que debíamos detenernos, me quito el pantalón de mi pijama y acaricio mis muslos, elevo lentamente su mano hasta que la introdujo en mis bragas, acaricio mi clítoris haciéndome gemir con su roce, y después me penetro con dos dedos, que se deslizaban con gran facilidad debido a lo húmeda que me encontraba.

En un intento de regresarle el favor, como pude baje su pantalón con todo y bóxer, liberando así su muy erecto pene, lo abrace con mi mano y en una danza suave, subía y bajaba mi mano, inundando mis oídos con sus gemidos, entre los dos liberamos a mis pechos de la playera de tirantes y el sujetador, zafándolos de forma dura, se posiciono entre mis piernas para poder penetrarme, debía pararlo antes de que de verdad hiciéramos el amor, el doctor dijo que debía esperar por lo menos tres semanas, y para eso aun faltaba una.

-Edward…. Detente…. Aun no…. Para por favor- le pedí entre gemidos.

-¿Por qué Bella?- preguntó después de que se hubiera detenido

-Aun no podemos Edward, el doctor dijo que al menos tres semanas, debemos esperar- dije recuperándome un poco.

-Pero ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti, por favor, necesito mi liberación.

-Eso quieres, eso tendrás.

Baje a su pene de nuevo, lo introduje en mi boca causándole un gruñido, pase mi lengua por toda su longitud, posicione mis manos en sus muslos, acariciando la cara interna de estos, ganando suaves gemidos de Edward, mi lengua jugó con su cabeza, delineándola con la punta, con movimientos que sabía lo hacían perder la cabeza, y sus gemidos lo confirmaban. Su mano estaba sujetando fuertemente las sabanas azules de la cama, sus nudillos estaban muy blancos, pero soltó una mano para sujetar mi cabello de forma fuerte pero sin lastimarme.

-Detente Bella…. No quiero…o terminar… en tu boca- dijo con dificultan.

Intento detenerme pero yo no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, por lo cual lo ignore olímpicamente. Seguí con su miembro en mi boca, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, que se encontraba más obscuros de lo normal, por la pación del momento, dándole un verde cautivante, atrayente, sexy, y sobe todo único.

Y mientras yo seguía viéndolo, jugando con su miembro, el tubo un espectacular orgasmo, y su grito fue acallado por una almohada de la cama, cuando termino, yo trague todo su semen, y limpie su pene de los rastros de líquidos.

-No debiste hacerlo- me reprendió

-Pero quería hacerlo

-Debo recompensarte por eso- dijo pero yo estaba quedándome dormida- pero será después, ahora estas agotada, y yo igual, descansa- y con eso me acomodo cerca de su pecho y me arrullo su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en los brazos de Edward, pero me tuve que separar de él ya que el motivo de que me despertara era que los bebes lloraban, y seguramente era de hambre, pues mi playera estaba mojada por la leche que comenzaba a salírseme. Con cuidado de no despertar a Ed, me levante y poniéndome mi bata fui a la habitación de ha lado. Ambos lloraban ligeramente, pero si aumentaban su llanto despertarían a todos en la casa.

Eran 6:15 y su hora de comer era a las 6:00 por lo cual ellos lloraban su horario ya estaba establecido, comían cada 3 horas, y según Esme debía darles te, pues necesitaban agua, por eso algunas veces cuando tenían hambre antes de tiempo les daba agua.

Después de haberles puesto las toallas para que no se mojaran los acomode para poder alimentarlos, en cuanto tuvieron mis pezones en sus bocas comenzaron a mamar con fuerza, al grado de llegar a molestarme un poco.

-Hey tranquilos- les dije y como si m entendiera, disminuyeron su forma de tomar.

-Bien está mucho mejor.

Antes de que terminaran de comer, Edward entro en la habitación.

-Me hubieras despertado- dijo tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

-Estabas completamente dormido, no te diste cuenta ni de que los niños lloraron.

-Lo siento.

-No ay problema ya casi terminan de comer, hacemos lo demás juntos.

Y cuando terminaron el tomo a Anthony en sus brazos y lo puso a eructar, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Elizabeth. Mientras nosotros hacíamos eso, escuchamos cono se comenzaban a abrir las puertas, y personas corriendo por el pasillo, y después se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dando paso a un agitado Carlisle, seguido de, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

-Llegue primero yo los cuido el día de hoy- grito feliz

-No es justo, tomaste ventaja Carlisle- le reprendió Esme.

-Cariño, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, se tendrán que aguanta todos ustedes- dije y en un acto de madures les mostro la lengua.

-Pues papi, lo siento mucho, el día de ayer, yo claramente anuncie, que hoy solo le daría a Bella sus hijos, única y exclusivamente cuando fueran a comer, por lo tanto, tu carrera fue de en balde los niños el día de hoy son míos y de Jazz.

-Si Carlisle lo siento- le dije

-Bueno, pero si se sienten mal, lloran o algo parecido avísame de inmediato.

-Por el momento ya comieron, han eructado, tiene el pañal limpio, por lo tanto podemos bajar a desayunar. – aclaro Edward

Todos nos reunimos en el comedor, solo desayunamos cereal, y Alice como con Anthony en sus brazos mientras Jazz tenía a Liz, pero no se veían incómodos, lo contrario.

Al medio día, mientras preparaba la comida, los bebes lloraron un poco, y no podían tener hambre, pues no hacía mucho los había alimentado, y el abuelo protector salió al instante alegando que podrían tener sed. Por lo cual Esme preparo te de yerbabuena y les mostro como darles de tomar, y pues yo ya sabía eso, mi suegra me lo había dicho un día a los pocos días de nacidos, pues según ella no podía mantenerlos solo con leche, y era bueno darles te.

En todo el día que estuvieron al cuidado de Jazz y Alice se comportaron de la mejo forma posible, pues no tuvieron cólicos, cosa que el día anterior sí, no lloraron casi nada, además de que pasaban un buen rato durmiendo como cualquier bebe normal de dos semanas de nacido.

Cuando estábamos todos en la sala, tomando café, decidí contrales que el lunes iría al médico, bueno los bebes irían con el pediatra.

-El lunes tenemos cita con el pediatra, a los peques les van a pone sus primeras dos vacuna, además de que les realizaran un examen para verificar que todo esté bien con ellos.

-Pues terminando esa consulta espero me llamen y me informen de todo.

-Claro Esme, yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes.

La tarde del sábado, fue normal, los bebes comieron cada tres horas, Alice los baño, los cambio, y como ella quería alimentarlos, tuve que estrenar el tira leche* que me habían dado en el Baby Shower.

Fue un poco incomodo, pero lo hacía por complacer a mi cuñada impaciente por alimentarlos, y con eso nos dimos cuenta de que mi hijo, es igual de comelón que su padre, pues él se tomo casi cinco onzas de leche, mientras que Lizzy con trabajos y termino cuatro.

Cuando todos nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, Emmett grito que al día siguiente él y Rose cuidaban de los bebes, y que Carlisle ni por que corriera a primera hora estaría con ellos.

**N/A: bueno aquí la secuela de "DULCE FAMILIA", y si lo se prometí apurarme pero de verdad no pude, no tenía mucha inspiración, aunque, no tengo perdón alguno, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado es sencillo, pero algo es algo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los bebes tenían dos semanas y media de nacidos, por lo tanto tendríamos que llevarlos al médico, a que les pusieran sus vacunas preventivas. Pues la primera vez que fuimos, se habían agotado las dichosas vacunas. Por lo tanto, después de que desayunamos, procedimos a bañarlos y después cuando durmieran bañarnos nosotros.

El primer baño que les dimos, tuvimos que llamara a Esme para que nos asesorara, pues teníamos un poco de miedo y no queríamos que les pasara algo malo. Ella nos dijo que sería preferible bañarlos en la tina de nuestra habitación, con agua caliente más no hirviendo pero tampoco muy fría. A temperatura templada.

Ahora ya teníamos un poco de más experiencia pues los bañábamos casi cada dos días, y en el baño poníamos un poco de alcohol a calentar para que no fuera tan fría la habitación aunque terminando de bañarlos, rápidamente los vestíamos, Edward vestía a Anthony y yo de Elizabeth. Lo hacíamos en nuestra habitación, obvio ya teniendo las cosas para vestirlos. Desde su loción hasta su ropita.

Mis hijos seguían igual de delgados que cuando nacieron, y desde hacía dos semanas, habían crecido un poco más. Y hasta el momento no habíamos tenido problemas, nada fuera de lo normal, solo lloraban cuando tenían hambre, o para cambiar su pañal, en si eran muy tranquilos, por las noches debía levantarme a las 3 y a las 6 para alimentarlos, pues comían cada tres horas, siendo su horario a las 3, 6, 9 y 12, así repitiendo el ciclo de horas por la tarde, y despertaban a Edward casi alrededor de las 4:30 para que cambiara su pañal.

Esme nos había dicho que los bebes durmieran en nuestra habitación, aunque no lo hicieran en nuestras camas, por lo menos que lo hicieran en un moisés, y podríamos dormirlos juntos para que tuvieran más calos. Así que al lado de nuestra cama, se encontraba una base con el moisés, este era de color crema. Esto solo lo hacíamos viernes y sábado, que eran los días que se quedaban los demás, pues así todos nos encargábamos de ellos.

En cuanto se durmieron, Edward se metió a bañar, pues ahora lo hacíamos por separado. El se bañaba yo los cuidaba y después yo me bañaba él los cuidaba, no nos atrevíamos a dejarlos completamente solos, pues temíamos que algo les pasara si nos ausentábamos, aunque fueran unos minutos. Razón por la cual, tomamos esa decisión.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua al chocar contra el piso, contemplaba a mis bebes, y me daba cuenta de que perdería muchas de mis libertades, una de ellas la comprendía en el momento, pues no podía tomar mi habitual baño con Edward, pero eso y lo demás podía soportarlo, pues mis hijos eran lo más importante para mí, por eso lo soportaba y aceptaba sin decir nada.

Cuando el agua seso, yo me levante de la cama, me dirigí a el closet y saque mi ropa, que fue un conjunto deportivo, pues aunque mi vientre estaba retomando su tamaño normal, seguía sintiéndose un poco aguado, como si faltara algo dentro. Pero Esme dijo que no podría retomar el gimnasio, hasta que hubiera pasado a lo mucho mes y medio, si no es que dos. Y tendría que empezar con algo leve, y pues pensaba retomar las clases de yoga, por lo menos eso me quitaría un poco el estrés.

Edward salió del baño con unos jeans negros, solo con pantalones, pues no llevaba camisa o playera. Lo contemple un momento antes de que se aclarara la garganta, para llamar mí atención. Levante la vista y lo encontré sonriendo de medio lado. Me acerque a él y le di un ligero beso en los labios, solo un mínimo roce. Y después me fui al baño.

En el baño, me saque toda la ropa, bueno el pijama, me enjabone con jabón liquido con olor a fresias y vainilla, y después mi cabello con champo de fresas. Cuando hube terminado, decidí quedarme un rato más bajo el agua caliente, relajando mis músculos, sin prestar atención al tiempo que me estaba haciendo.

Al terminar, solo me puse ropa interior en color rosa, obvio para mamá, sobre esto me puse mi bata rosa de baño, y salí a la habitación, donde encontré a Edward con los bebes en la cama, hablándoles, ellos lo veían atento, pues ya empezaban a reconocer nuestras voces.

-Mis niños, hoy vamos a visitar a Alec, es su médico, los llevamos a que los vacunen, les voy a contar algo. Su mama no los quiere llevar, es más, está un poquito nerviosa, ella no quiere ver como los vacunan, pero no le cuenten nada, se puede enojar. Es un tanto exagerada, pero la amo así, además es su mama.- les contaba y yo lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, pues él ni cuenta se había dando de mi presencia.

-O sea, soy exagerada- dije sobresaltando a mi lindo esposo.

-No, bueno si amor, pero solo un poco

-A pues, pobre de ti que te casaste con una mujer exagerada- dije fingiendo enojo.

-Pero así te amo amor mío.

-Pues mejor busca a alguien menos exagerada- tome mi ropa y le di la espalda para poder vestirme y sonreír sin que él me viera.

-Ya dije que así como eres te amo, no voy a buscar a nadie más.

-Más te vale Edward Cullen, pobre de ti si buscas a alguien más.

Termine de vestirme y me levante en busca de mis tenis, pero cuando pase al lado de Edward, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a él. Me acaricio la mejilla derecha, y después me beso dulcemente. Dejo mis labios, y me abrazo, posando sus labios sobre mi frente. Así estuvimos un rato.

-Mujer como puedes creer que yo hablaría mal de ti, ¡por Dios! eso es una blasfemia, lo dije porque te escuche entrar a la habitación. Solo quería hacerte enojar un poco. Aunque debes de admitir que estas nerviosa por lo de las vacunas, eso no me lo puedes negar.

-Bueno, tienes razón, sabes que no me agradan para nada las agujas, y menos me va a gustar ver como las introducen en el cuerpecito de mi hijos.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, piensa que esto es por la salud de los niños. Pasara rápido, no le des tanta importancia, estarán bien.

-Bien te creo, pero aun así será difícil verlo, todo sea por que ellos estén sanos.

Cuando termine de arreglarme, fui a la habitación de los bebes y tome dos grandes cobertores, que por delate tenían estampados y del otro lado, eran muy cálidas, una era azul con café, y la otra morada con rosa. Los estampados eran de ovejas, leones y elefantes. Yo regrese a mi habitación y me quede con mis hijos mientras Edward armaba la carriola doble, estas tenían sillas mecedoras que se podían poner en la carriola. Era de color café con rayas color crema y azul. Y la saco porque iríamos caminando, petición mía ya que deseaba caminar un rato.

Salimos de la casa y Edward llevaba la carriola, Anthony y Elizabeth, estaban durmiendo, aunque ahora ya pasaban un poco más de tiempo despiertos. Como nuestra casa estaba en la High Seattle* tendríamos que camina como 15 min., a lo mucho. En cuanto llegamos fuimos al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el consultorio de Alec- el dijo que lo llamáramos así- nos anunciamos con su enfermera y después tomamos asiento.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Alec nos llamara, y entramos a su consultorio, el cual estaba estampado por personajes de caricaturas, y animales, la bascula para pesar y medir tenia la forma de una jirafa, en sé, estaba decorado para hacerlo atractivo para los niños, sacamos a los niños de la carriola, y Alec, les hiso una chequeo general, los peso y midió, reviso sus temperaturas, oyó sus latidos y respiraciones, dijo que todo estaba normal, y no encontraba algún problema.

-Bueno, procedamos a vacunarlos, esto debería hacerlo una enfermera, pero lo hare yo personalmente ya que encantan estos pequeños- comento sonriente viendo a nuestros bebitos- Edward- llamo a mi esposo que estaba sentado a mi lado- ¿puedes cargarla y sostener su piernita para que no se mueva por favor?

-Claro no hay ningún problema- se levanto y fue hasta la camilla, tomo a Anthony, el cual ya no tenía su diminuto pantalón azul aterciopelado, movió al bebe un poco para que quedara ligeramente boca abajo mientras tanto Alec ya tenía listas dos jeringas, se acerco a mi bebe y paso por su muslito una torunda con alcohol, a lo cual Tony se sobresalto y lloriqueo un poco, después, quito el tapón a la jeringa y la metió en la piernita de mi hijo, y ahí sí que lloro de verdad, rápidamente paso de nuevo la torunda y le puso la segunda vacuna.

-Bien, Anthony ya está listo, solo falta Elizabeth- volvió a sacar dos jeringas y Edward me dio a Tony-que seguía llorando- y tomo a Liz.

Mientras yo trataba de tranquilizar a mi pequeño, Alec realizo el mismo procedimiento y como su hermano mi hija lloró, Edward consoló a mi pequeña mientras que Tony estaba un poco mejor.

-Bueno, con las vacunas pueden presentar un poco de molestias, cuando lleguen a su casa sería preferible que los bañaran, y que duerman tanto como ellos quieran, si lloran mucho les pueden dar Tylonol infantil o Tempra, solo una 4 o 5 gotas. De eso no creo que presenten alguna molestia más, pero si es lo contrario, llámenme a mi celular- me dio una tarjeta- y si quieren pueden ir a mi casa para que los revise.

-Ok Alec muchas gracias

-No agradezcas Bella, es mi trabajo, y como ya les dije le tengo mucho afecto a sus hijos.

-Bueno Alec, nos retiramos, espero tengamos que llamarte más tarde.

-De igual forma Edward estoy para servirles, y nos vemos en un mes por aquí.

Edward y yo salimos del consultorio y fuimos al tercer piso para saludar a Carlisle, pero su enfermera se puso en un plan nada agradable, y dijo que mi suegro estaba en consulta y ella no lo iba a interrumpir solo para que nosotros pasáramos a consulta.

-Bueno solo infórmele que somos Edward y Bella, con nuestros hijos.- pedí, amablemente.

-Para empezar el Dr. Cullen no es pediatras, y para terminar ya le dije que no lo voy a interrumpir.

-Solo anúncienos con Carlisle.- volví a pedir con voz un poco más dura.

-Deberán esperar un momento mientras el DOCTOR CULLEN sale, así que les sugiero que se sienten hasta que yo les llame- su voz sonó tan petulante que recordé como me trato el día que di a luz.

-Disculpa ¿sabes quienes somos nosotros?- le pregunte un poco fastidiada.

-La verdad no, y para serle sincera ni siquiera me importa

-Bella, amor cálmate.- hablo por primera vez Edward.

-No Edward, mire señorita- dije con burla, pues su facha era como de teibolera barata- somos Edward e Isabella Cullen, así que levante el intercomunicador y avísele que su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos quieren verlo, y espero sea rápido. Ya me colmo la paciencia.

La tipa me miro con un poco de miedo reflejado en sus ojos, y al instante tomo el intercomunicador y le dijo a Carlisle que queríamos verlo.

-Pueden pasar- nos informo y cuando pase a su lado, le lance una sonrisa de satisfacción y ella me vio con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Chicos hola- nos saludo mi suegro cuando entramos-¿cómo están mis nietos favoritos?- pregunto agachándose a la altura de los bebes, que se encontraban despiertos después de las vacunas.

-Les acaban de poner las vacunas, ya te imaginaras como están papa.

-Claro lo entiendo.

Estuvimos platicando por un buen tiempo, y también le dijimos el percance que tuvimos con su apreciable enfermera, y nos aseguro hablaría con ella, cargo a sus nietos y les hacia caras raras aunque los pequeños no entendieran nada, pero se entretuvo con ellos.

-¿Vienen a comer con Esme y conmigo?- pregunto cuándo dijimos que nos íbamos.

-Bueno papa, es que no traemos auto venimos caminando, no tenemos como ir y venir

-Si Carlisle, y no queremos dar molestias.

-Chicos no se preocupen, yo lo llevo, ese no es problema, pero vámonos ya, es miércoles y hoy salgo temprano.

Salimos con Carlisle de su consultorio y el llevaba cargando a su princesita, como había llamado a mi hija, y al salir mi suegro reprendió a su enfermera.

-Lidia, cuando alguien pida verme, comuníquemelo inmediatamente, ellos son mis hijos, y así, yo este e consulta usted debe informármelo, puesto que han sido dos veces las que hace lo mismo, primero fue el día que Bella dio a luz y la segunda hoy, solo le pido se comporte o me veré en la necesidad de presidir de sus servicios y pedir una nueva enfermera. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

-Claro doctor Cullen

Después de la represión de Carlisle hacia su enfermera, fuimos al ascensor para llegara al estacionamiento, su auto estaba cerca del ascensor por lo cual no caminamos mucho, al estar frente a este, Edward me dio a Anthony para que el pudiera doblar la carriola y meterla en el maletero del mercedes. Edward manejo y yo iba de copiloto, ya que su padre se fue en la parte trasera con los bebes. Cuando a la casa Cullen, baje rápidamente para ayudar a mi suegro con mis hijos.

-Bella, no te preocupes, también tuve mellizos y se como cargar a ambos a la vez, no será la primera vez que lo haga- me dijo cariñosamente cuando intente tomar a Liz.

-Bueno, pero cuando te incomodes solo avísame ¿sí?

-Claro Bella, no te preocupes.

Entramos a la casa, y encontramos a Esme poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Hola mama- le dijo Edward abrazándola por la espalda.

-Hijo, que gusto verte- le dijo y beso su mejilla- Bella también me alegra verte- cometo cuando me vio y me abrazo.

-Hola amor-le hablo a Carlisle- veo que traes a mis angelitos

-Claro, están despiertos por ahora-dijo mientras le daba a Liz. Esme beso su sonrojada mejilla y comenzó a hablar con la niña.

Mientras mis segundos padres tenían a sus nietos, Edward y yo fuimos por dos servicios más, los acomodamos en la mesa y después fuimos a la sala donde ya se encontraban dos sillas mecedoras para bebe, donde estaba durmiendo los niños.

-Se acaban de dormir, los dejamos en las sillas mientras comemos, no creo que se despierten por un muy buen rato, más aun si les han puesto las vacunas, por el momento van a descansar largamente.-nos informo Esme.

-Bueno, pues comamos, mami, ¿qué has preparado de comer?- cuestiono mi hombre de forma infantil

-Corazón, vamos a comer crema de elote, con pollo en salsa de champiñones, y de postre suflé de fresas.

Comimos entre platicas de lo que había pasado en lo que llevábamos de la semana, comentamos el regaño de Carlisle, y Edward dijo que nunca lo había visto enojado y exigiendo algo, a lo cual su padre alego que para él era importante su familia, y siempre que lo necesitaran él estaría ahí, y nadie tenía el derecho de negarle la visita a su familia.

Mientras comíamos el postre Tony y Liz se despertaron llorando, yo supuse que tendrían hambre pero no fue así, revise sus pañales y como estaban sucios los cambie. Le dije a mi esposo que era tarde y fuimos a donde mi suegro para pedirle que nos llevara a nuestra casa.

-Por supuesto, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Fui a despedirme de Esme -mientras Edward subía las silla que habían bajado para los bebes- que estaba acomodando los trastes en el lava-bajillas.

-Oh Esme, disculpa que no te pueda ayudar a recoger los trastes.

-Bella no te fijes, estabas con los niños, pero supongo que ya se van.

-Sí, Alec dijo que teníamos que bañar a los niños, y también debemos pasar a la farmacia a comprar Tempra para ellos.

-Te recomiendo que también compren gotas de Espaven, esas son por si les duele el estomago, o si tienen aire.

-Oh, bien Esme gracias por el concejo.

-Cariño, no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque ya fui madre, y es bueno transmitir los conocimientos, tengo otros conocimientos que he adquirido con Carlisle- me guiño un ojo- si quieres también te los transmito- termino con una sonrisa picara.

-Dios Esme, no, yo tengo mis conocimientos con Edward- le seguí el juego, y ambas reímos.

Mientras reíamos por lo dicho antes, entraron Carlisle y Edward, y cuando los vimos reímos aun mas, causando que los pequeños se sobresaltaran y lloraran.

-¿Que hacen?- nos cuestiono Carlisle y tomo a Tony de mis brazos, y Edward tomo a Liz.

-Es que, discutíamos sobre concejos y experiencias- respondió Esme, y yo solté una risita que no paso des advertida

-Muy bien- dijo escéptico Edward- mama, ya nos vamos, pero nos vemos el fin de semana, o si quieres puedes ir a la casa y haya nos encontraras.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al auto de mi suegro, que ahora si manejo y me dejo con los niños en el asiento trasero, ya habían dejado de llorar un poco, cuando pasamos frente a la farmacia Edward pidió que se detuviera y ambos bajaron a comprar los medicamentos, cuando regresaron, seguimos con nuestro camino a mi casa, y no hicimos más escalas, Carlisle puso un poco de música y el y Edward hablaban sobre no se qué. Yo solo iba cuidando de mis hijos, sin hacer nada más.

Llegamos a casa y solo me despedí de mi suegro y entre rápidamente a la casa, pues era un poco tarde y el aire era un poco más frio, por lo tanto mis bebes se podrían enfermar y no quería eso. Edward se quedo sacando la carriola, estando dentro de mi casa, fui directo a mi habitación, los deje en el moisés y fui a su habitación por ropa para después de que los bañáramos, tome los neceseres y fui de vuelta a mi habitación, deje lo que llevaba en la cama y me dirigí al baño para llenar la tina.

Edward subió casi enseguida, mientras la tina se llenaba, él acomodo la ropa limpia, y yo me encargue de desvestirlos y envolverlos en las sabanitas que traían. Cada uno tomo a un bebe y fuimos al baño, primero mojamos sus cabecitas con una esponja y la enjabonamos para poder limpiar sus caritas, después les pusimos un poco de champo de manzanilla y con la misma esponja limpia tallamos su cabello. Después de enjuagar el jabón de sus cabezas, retiramos las sabanas y los enjabonamos, enjuagamos sus cuerpecitos, los envolvimos en sus toallas y los llevamos a la habitación, mientras secaba a Liz, tome su pañal y se lo puse, así seguí vistiéndola, hasta que escuche a Edward maldecir.

-Oh, Tony, porque conmigo, lo hubieras hecho con tu madre- y yo voltee a verlo. ¿Y qué me encontré? A mi amor con un gran círculo mojado en su playera, suponiendo lo que sería ya que mí pequeño estaba destapado, me largué a reír como una desquiciada.- Claro ríe de tu pobre esposo que ha sido orinado por su hijo.- dijo en tono sentido y solo pude reír más, eso hasta que sentí como Edward me entregaba a Tony, que con mucha gracia seguía haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas, y me mojaba también.

-Gracias amor- le dije irónica- es el mejor regalo que me has dado- y el se rio de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho cuando era el único mojado. Deje a Edward que reía como loco y seguí vistiendo a mi hija.

-Si no terminas de vestir a Anthony, va a seguir orinándote, así que mejor apúrate con él.

Paro de reír abruptamente y siguió con su tarea de vestir al niño. Puesto que o termine con Elizabeth antes, me propuse alimentarla pues ahora sí que tenía hambre. Pero tenía como dos días que había tenido un poco de molestia en los pezones, y me habían salido unas pequeñas grieta, por lo tanto, decidí que sería mejor utilizar las pezoneras para no agravar las grietas de mis pezones, además de que el doctor me había dicho en el hospital que si eso sucedía podía utilizarlos y también una crema para hidratarlos.

-Edward, fíjate de Liz, cuídala, solo busco las pezoneras- pedí mientras buscaba en los cajones del closet

-¿Te duele?

-Si solo un poco, se están agrietando, ¿sabes donde están? No las encuentro.

-Creo que se quedaron en la habitación de los niños, junto con las mamilas nuevas.

-Mmmm, ok voy a buscarlas, no tardo- fui a la habitación de los niños, y justo donde dijo Edward, se encontraban las pezoneras, las tome y fui de nuevo a nuestra habitación.

Leí el instructivo y fui a la cocina para ponerlas a hervir y después regrese para alimentarlos, ambos estaban llorando, pues tenían hambre, pero cuando intente darles sin utilizara las pezoneras, las gritas me sangraron y dolía, por lo tanto decidimos que sería mejor utilizarlas. Cuando estuvieran listas subí rápidamente, y enseguida me dispuse a alimentarlos. Edward se quedo conmigo mientras los alimentaba, y de verdad sirvió, pues disminuyo en gran parte el dolor y fue un alivio para mí.

Mientras comían ambos se quedaron dormidos, y cuando terminaron, los dejamos en el moisés, yo me quite las pezoneras y me puse un poco de crema. Edward bajo por un vaso de leche para mi, y después nos metimos a la cama y vimos unas cuantas películas para entretenernos un rato, pero a eso de las nueve me fije de los bebes y seguían profundamente dormidos, y no quise despertarlos para darles de comer, era preferible que me despertaran ellos a mi cuando tuvieran hambre, y durante la tercer película me quede profundamente dormida después de un día un poco estresante.

**N/A: *High Seattle- su traducción es Seattle alta, es como la zona cara de Seattle, ósea donde vive gente de dinero o importante.**

**Sé que me he tardado un monto, y bueno ya termine el 4° semestre de bachiller, y salí de vacaciones desde la semana pasada, y pues estuve con mi mama, y la acompañe a su escuela, pero ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo… espero poder actualizar pronto… me pondré a escribir el nuevo capítulo…. Pinki promes **

**Fotos en mi perfil :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes, mis hijos tenían un maravilloso mes de vida. Un mes en el cual me había convertido en madre de dos pequeños angelitos, para mí, como para cualquier madre, mis hijos eran los bebes más hermosos de toda la tierra, eran las estrellas que alumbraban mi vida, junto con mi esposo Edward.

Edward y yo, junto con los niños nos encontrábamos en el hospital, pues yo tenía revisión con mi ginecólogo, además de que veríamos de paso a Alec, los niños dos noches atrás habían estado un poco enfermos, nada grave, solo tenían mucho aire en sus pancitas, pero con las gotas que Esme nos había recomendado, y con la aprobación de Carlisle y de Alec lo resolvimos y se soluciono el problema con los niños, pero hoy el doctor me revisaría a mí, y determinaría si no habían complicaciones post parto, lo cual yo esperaba. En cuanto fue mi turno de pasar, mi lindo esposo se levanto conmigo y empujo la carriola y fuimos dentro del consultorio del doctor.

-Bella, Edward, me alegro de verlos- nos saludo el doctor al vernos entrar- ¿cómo están estos pequeñines?- pregunto en cuanto fijo su vista en la carriola

-Creciendo cada día más doctor

-Claro, tienen unos hijos realmente hermosos.

-Bien Bella, dime como te has sentido este mes

-Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal, los primeros días sentía un poco de dolor en la espalda y el vientre, pero no era nada serio, y después de eso nada mas, bueno solo que se me agrietaron un poco los pezones, pero utilice la crema que me receto y las pezoneras y el dolor paso, pero fuera de eso no siento ninguna incomodidad ni dolor.

-Pues suena realmente bien, dime ¿estás ocupando la faja que te dije?

-Si doctor, y al quitármela mi vientre se siente muy aguado, como si fuera una gelatina.

-Claro es normal, apenas te estás re-adaptando a tu forma anterior. Bueno ahora sube a la camilla, voy a hacerte un ultrasonido para comprobar que todo esté bien.

Yo me levante de la silla y fui a donde indico el médico, mientras subía vi a Edward que tomaba las manos de los pequeños y se perdía mientras los veía. Tal como si se fuera a otro mundo. El doctor se posiciono en su sitio al lado de la camilla y puso el gel, lo cual me causo un estremecimiento ya muy conocido. Lo esparció con el ecógrafo y comenzó a verse mi útero, movió el aparato varias veces y después dijo que podía bajar.

Regrese de nuevo con Edward y él me tomo de la mano.

-De acuerdo, según las imágenes todo está bien, pero ahora quiero revisarte por dentro, ¿podrías pasar detrás de la cortina, desnudarte de la cintura para abajo, ponerte esta bata y subir de nuevo a la camilla?, Mientras yo voy por unas cosas.

Y lo hice, regrese a la camilla y al pasar cerca de Edward, me beso castamente, cuando regreso el doctor llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas las cuales dejo en su escritorio, me hizo un chequeo interno y después baje, regrese tras las cortinas y me puse mi ropa. Cuando termine pase a mi asiento anterior y el doctor dijo que todo se encontraba normal, solo un poco de desgarre, pero nada serio, era muy leve y solo por el esfuerzo de haber pujado, fuera de eso todo era normal.

-Doc., una pregunta, ¿podemos retomar nuestra vida sexual?

-Mju, claro Edward, el puerperio* de Bella a terminado, y pueden regresar a su vida sexual, solo que debes ser cuidadoso, puede que ella esté un poco irritada aun, es poco probable, pero es una opción, así que es como si fuera de nuevo su primera vez.

Terminamos la consulta y nos despedimos del doctor, salimos y pasamos a visitar a Carlisle rápidamente, después de eso, nos fuimos a nuestra casa, pues los peques se despertaron y se sentía un poco de frio en el aire.

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo subí a dejar a los bebes en la cama de nuestra habitación y encendí la cámara, pues ellos después de que les di de comer se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, lo cual era muy normal, pues solo comen y duerme, ó hacen del baño, pero según Alec eso debería empezar a cambiar dentro de muy poco tiempo, cuando comenzaran a adaptarse un poco más, y tuviera un horario mas fijo y espaciado.

Después de dejarlos yo baje a la concina para poder cocinar la comida de Edward y mía, y como era un poco tarde por el tiempo que nos tomamos en el hospital, decidí hacer un par de filetes, que habíamos comprado el fin de semana en el súper. Y Edward me ayudo a preparar la ensalada, aunque solo pico un poco de lechuga, jitomate, zanahoria y pepino, pero según él, era la mejor ensalada que se pudiera preparar.

Cuando estaba por sacar los filetes de la marinara, llamaron a la casa, y claro el que contesto fue mi adorado y cansado esposo, el cual se encontraba sentado en la isla de la cocina viendo como preparaba la comida.

-Casa de la familia Cullen-Swan, en que podemos servirle- yo lo vi y reí por su forma de contestar, parecía a los tipos de servicio de las casas.-… en un segundo le atiende- contesto después de haber callado unos pocos segundos- Es Alice- gesticulo con los labios.

-Si All dime-dije desde la estufa, pues Edward puso el altavoz.

-Bella ¿desde cuándo contrataron servicio?- pregunto un poco extrañada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues al tipo que me contesto, solo una persona de servicio contestaría de esa forma tan formal.

-No All no es nadie de servicio.

-No me mientas Isabella Swan- medio grito.

-Alice Cullen es la verdad.

-Metiste a un hombre a tu casa, aparte de mi hermano- chillo dramáticamente.

-Estás loca, es el idiota de tu hermano- le dije un poco enojada viendo a Edward que sofocaba su risa con su mano.

-Nop ese idiota no contesta así, el es más… no se no es tan formal y menos con…migo- y parece que entendió- ¡demonios! El muy estúpido vio mi nombre en el identificador de llamadas y ahora escucha esto y se ríe de mí por mis tontas suposiciones ¿cierto?

-Ammm sí, eso está haciendo, lo siento es un inmaduro discúlpalo Alice- dije viendo a Edward que ahora si reía como loco.

-Bell, perdóname por pensar mal de ti.

-Ya lo entiendo, pero dime, para que llamas.

-A bueno, todos vamos a comer a tu casa, yo llevo el postre y Rosalie las bebidas, jugo y vino, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ammm, y porque en mi casa y no en alguna de las suyas- dije mientras sacaba los filetes restantes del refrigerador.

-!Todos tenemos antojo de tu comida ¡!

-De acuerdo, pero solo iba a comer filete con ensalada, y pues no se algo de pasta o algo así.

-Nosotros pasamos por la pasta, por eso no te preocupes, Jasper la compra para todos, solo ten lista la mesa y ya.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato

-Bien, te quiero Bella.

Colgamos y yo deje los demás filetes marinando, mientras me sentaba en las piernas de Edward, el cual ahora cortaba más lechuga, zanahorias, jitomates y pepino.

-No soy inmaduro, solo me gusta reír a costa de mi hermanita- me dijo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-Y a eso ya no se le llama inmadurez- dije con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

Edward me beso mi mejilla y yo subí a la habitación, al llegar encontré a Liz despierta, sus ojitos abiertos miraba en techo de la habitación, y Tony, el dormía plácidamente, tome a mi princesa en mis brazos y la lleve a la cocina.

-Mira a quien encontré despierta- le dije a Edward que seguía con la ensalada. El volteo y miro a la pequeña que estaba en mis brazos.

-La nena de papi se despertó, bien yo te cargo- dijo dejando la ensalada sin terminar.

-No señor, primero termina la ensalada, tú la tomaras mientras frio los filetes, así que apúrate corazón.

-Que mujer tan mala….

El termino con la ensalada y yo le deje a la pequeña, saque los filetes de la marinera y los puse en una plancha para cocerlos, con un poco de aceite en aerosol, y mientras se cocían de un lado subí para ver a mi niño, el cual encontré despierto pero muy tranquilo, mis hijos ya podían estar un poco mas separados, no como al principio que lloraban mucho si los dejábamos lejos el uno del otro.

Yo baje de nuevo y fui a la cocina para revisar los filetes, como Edward estaba con Liz le di a Tony también y él se quedo en la silla de la isla con los dos bebes, termine con los filetes y los deje en una charola listos para servir con la ensalada, prepare una salsa rápida y después fui con Edward y mis hijos, los cuales se encontraban despiertos, y se movían mucho, por lo cual decidí revisar el reloj, solo para comprobar que eran las cuatro y quince, por lo tanto ellos tendrían hambre, pues no comieron a las tres porque se encontraba durmiendo. Subí con mi Ed a nuestra habitación y me acomode en la cama para dar de comer a los peques.

Mientras ellos comían sonó el timbre, y mi esposo bajo para ver quién era, aunque estaba segura se trataba de Alice y Jasper, y no me equivoque, pues después subió All, la cual entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla, no paso mucho tiempo y volvió a sonar el timbre, y esos eran Rosalie y mi hermano, y como All subió Rose para hacernos compañía. En cuanto mis hijos terminaron de comer, mis cuñadas se ofrecieron a sacarles el aire, y así yo me podría cambiar la blusa, pues estaba mojada por la leche que habían dejado caer mis angelitos.

Me puse una playera con unas cerezas entrelazadas, y después bajamos, mis hijos iban en brazos de sus tías, y yo llegue con Edward a la sala donde estaba mi hermano y Jasper, los salude y me senté con ellos.

-¿Quiere pasar al comedor, o aun no?

-Si- contestaron todos al unisón.

En la estufa encontré una charola térmica con pasta de verduras, serví un poco en los platos y después los pase a la mesa, todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer cómodamente, yo le dije a mis cuñadas que me podían dar a los bebes, pero ambas se reusaron, alegando que tenían que ir aprendiendo para cuando llegaran mis sobrinos. Y con sus argumentos yo las deje comer tranquilas, cuando terminamos con la pasta, pase los filetes y deje la ensalada en la mesa, además de que puse una salsera pequeña con aderezo para acompañar la ensalada, y unas rebanadas de pan.

Cuando terminamos de comer serví el poste que había llevado All, el cual fue helado, claro no cualquier helado, si no que el mejor de todo Seattle, claro era nuestro favorito, y pues bueno eran dos litros de este, uno no nos serviría prácticamente para nada, coloque el napolitano en la mesa y pase platos pequeños además de que abrí uno de mis especiales paquetes de galletas para acompañar el helado, lo cual todos nos merecíamos.

Al termino de nuestra esplendida comida, los chicos levantaron todo el desorden de la mesa, dejaron lo sucio en el lava bajillas y después se fueron a la sala para jugar con la wii, mientras que las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de los bebes, pues después de un largo día para ellos era necesario un baño, y para esto me ayudarían Alice y Rosalie, active la calefacción de la habitación, y fui a llenar la tina del baño, mientras que ellas se dedicaban a despojarlos de sus ropas, lo bueno es que desde antes de salir de mi casa, había dejado arreglado todo lo necesario para poder llegar a bañarlos, por lo tanto su ropa se encontraba lista para que se las pusiera.

En cuanto el agua estuvo a la temperatura adecuada, llevamos a los niños al baño, tenían una manta enredada, los metimos en el agua y comenzamos a enjabonarlos, después lavamos sus cabecitas, en cuanto terminamos con su ducha, salimos a la habitación y los vestimos, solo las advertí, bueno a All que tenía a Tony.

-All, si fuera tú, no demoraría mucho con Tony, si lo haces ten por seguro que mojara tu linda camisa pre mama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ho solo que no quieres que mi bebe se orine en ti, puedes preguntarle a Edward, no es nada agradable, así que apúrate.

Ellas vistieron a mis hijos, les colocaron mamelucos rosas y azules con figuras estampadas, y cuando bajamos a la sala para ver a los chico, claro habiendo dejado a los nenes en su moisés durmiendo tranquilamente. Nostras como buenas esposas nos sentamos en el sofá, desde el cual podríamos ver sus traseros definidos ya que ellos estaban de espaldas a nosotras y jugaban Baseball, y cada movimiento de ellos nos sacaba un xuuuu, y ellos volteaban a vernos pícaramente.

Cuando todos se fueron Edward y yo subimos a revisar a nuestros hijos. Ellos seguían profundamente dormidos, por lo cual, él y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación, a medio pasillo, Edward me giro dejándome frente a frente con él, y me beso dulcemente, para pasar lentamente a una desesperación mutua, por tratar de lograr el control sobre el otro, lo cual era un caso perdido, pues ni uno cedía un poco. Al llegar a la habitación, Edward me cargo y me llevo a la cama, dejándome en el centro de esta, me beso los labios, paso a mis mejillas, sus manos se fueron a mis senos, me beso los parpados, mordisqueo mi cuello, metió sus manos bajo mi playera, trazando planos, en mi vientre, el cual aun no tenia su forma inicial, pero no parecía importarle, pues lo pasaba in advertido, poco a poco bajo sus manos al botón de mis jeans, los zafó y bajo el sierre, sus labios se encontraba de nuevo sobre los míos, en su apuración por desvestirme, saco rápidamente mi playera, dejándome en sujetador, y después me quito los pantalones, claro antes saco mis zapatos, por lo tanto al fin termine con mi sujetador y mis pantis, yo lleve mis manos a su playera, y separándonos de nuevo, la quite, lleve mis manos a su pantalón, pero me detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, será nuestra segunda primera vez- dijo suavemente en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento.

-Te amo- fue lo único que pude articular.

Se separo de mí, y se despojo de su ropa quedando únicamente en bóxer, yo seguía en la cama, y solo me había recargado en mis codos para poder verlo. Cuando hubo terminado, regreso conmigo a la cama, volvió a tomar posición sobre mí, reclamo mis labios y masajeo mis senos sobre el sujetador, fue bajando decadentemente por mi cuello, llego al inicio de mis pechos, y me retiro el sujetador, una mano sobre mi pecho izquierdo y su boca en el derecho, su mano libre acariciaba mi rostro, yo tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las sensaciones que me hacía sentir eran inescrutables, después de tres meses sin sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, para mí se me antojaba como la mejor sensación que había sentido mi cuerpo, era comparable a la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en el ámbito sexual. Me sentía subiendo al cielo, de la forma más exquisita que pudiera existir, Edward se comportaba de forma delicada, lo cual rememoraba nuestra primera vez juntos.

Cuando se retiro para poder verme, sentí algo escurriendo de mis senos, en un principio creo que sería resto de la saliva de Edward, pero después me di cuenta de que no lo era, al bajar la vista me encontré un hilo de leche saliendo de mi, por instinto lo limpie con mi mano, pero él me detuvo.

-Ed ¿Qué haces?, deja que me limpie por favor, déjame- pero no me permitió moverme, me sujeto firmemente por la cintura, y con su boca limpio el liquido regado- ¡Edward!- grite y me separe de él, sentándome en la cama alejada, con un sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas, y con lagrimas en los ojos, esto era vergonzoso.

-Bella, amor, no llores, por favor, es normal, preciosa no te avergüences por esto, porque no tienes de que, si lo que hice te hizo sentir mal, discúlpame, pero me éxito, y no pude contenerme, pero te prometo que no se repetirá, solo deja de llorar- pidió al ver mis lagrimas rodar por mi rostro.

-Perdón por arruinarte esto, pero ¡es vergonzoso! ¿Te imaginas como me siento por esto?- conteste entre sollozos.

-Amor, estas lactando eso es normal, a mi no me importa más, no te preocupes por mí, no me importa esto, pero no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro bebe.

-No es eso… de hecho me éxito lo que hiciste, pero si a ti no te molesta… pues entonces no hay problema, creí que te incomodaría.

-No pasa nada, pero ya solo cálmate y pues vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No quieres seguir con lo que empezaste?, digo ya no me querrás deja así ¿verdad?

-Retomemos lo que dejamos corazón- me jalo hacia sí, y regreso sobre mí, teniéndome de nuevo debajo de él, reanudando las caricias por todo mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que mi intimidad volviera a encontrarse húmeda, solo con sus caricias, su boca se encontraba de nuevo en uno de mis senos, y su mano descendía dejando caricias por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi clítoris, el cual fue víctima de sus sabias manos, jugueteando y pellizcando, y seguir camino a bajo para poder introducir unos de sus finos y largos dedos dentro de mí.

Comenzó con un mete y saca suave, de un solo dedo, el cual fue aumentando de velocidad, y con ese aumento, Edward introducía un dedo más, hasta que consiguió que tres dedos entraran, lo cual le demostraba que me encontraba perfectamente lubricada. Mis manos viajaban por todo la espalda de Edward, recorría su espina, y masajeaba sus glúteos, estrujando y manejándolos a mi placer. Lo cual agradaba a mi esposo, pues sus gemidos eran de puro placer. En un momento, Edward separo más mis piernas, quedando él en medio de mí, con un acceso muy fácil a mi cavidad, antes de penetrarme, tomo mi rostro en sus manos, me beso dulcemente los labio y poco a poco fue introduciendo su dureza en mi, con delicadeza y suavidad, tal como el dijo, como nuestra primera vez.

No sentía dolor en sí, solo un poco de incomodidad, no había sangre, ni ardor, por lo tanto era más soportable, pero él espero un momento para que pudiera acostumbrarme a tenerlo dentro de mí. Y en el momento en que lo sentí mío de nuevo, comencé a mover mis caderas, para que continuara, y así lo hizo, primero con un vaivén lento, que paso a tomar fuerza y ritmo, sumándose a la sensualidad que ya tenía, adquiriendo el tomo más pasional que recordaba. El sonido que más se escuchaba en la habitación era el de nuestros gemidos resonando, haciendo eco del sentís de cada uno de nosotros.

Su pene se sentía tan firme dentro de mí, que en un determinado momento, hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para poder empujar a Edward, y lograr girarnos, siendo yo la que tuviera el control de la situación. Mientras yo lo cabalgaba, el tomaba mis senos y los estrujaba, jugaba con ellos, me tomaba con su boca y mordía mis pezones, que se encontraban terriblemente duros a causa de tanta excitación. Cuando sentí llegar mi primer orgasmo me deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Edward, el cual te abrazo y me beso la cabeza.

-Cambiemos de posición, ponte a gatas sobre la cama.

Yo lo obedecí, tome la posición ordenada y él me penetro desde atrás, tomando mis caderas y marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, me elevaba más allá del cielo, y me sentí desfallecer, no tardo demasiado tiempo en que mi segundo orgasmo llegara, también dando paso a un tercero, en el cual Edward también lo logro. Ambos caímos en la cama, abrasados, regulando nuestras respiraciones y dándonos besos furtivos.

El resto de la noche seguimos con nuestras sesiones de sexo tan ansiadas, y solo nos detuvimos con el llanto de los niño que pedían comida, la cual les fue concedida, después de eso, tuvimos dos rondas mas de sexo, y después nos quedamos tendidos en la cama durmiendo hasta el día siguiente que nos despertaran nuestro hijos.

**N/A: OK, Ok lo se me he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero bueno entiéndanme no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, ya tenía escrita como la mitad, pero entre escuela, búsquedas y todo eso, pues se me complicaba un poco, aunque sé que esto no es una justificación, ojala y me disculpen, ya saben dejen sus RR, y prometo aplicarme para subir el siguiente capitulo. ¿OK?**


	4. Chapter 4

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de mis suegros, para pasar el fin de semana en familia tan acostumbrado, Edward y yo habíamos sido los primeros en llegar, pues como no trabajábamos por el momento teníamos mucho tiempo libre, tanto era nuestro tiempo libre que ahora nosotros éramos los que nos encargábamos de la limpieza de la casa, a excepción de la ropa, la cual era enviada a la lavandería, claro sin enviar la ropa interior, la cual me tocaba lavar a mí, y ahora también la de los bebes, pues según Esme, esa ropa tenía que ser lavada con extremo cuidado.

Yo estaba cambiando el pañal de los niños que estaba sucio, mientras que Edward se había quedado abajo ayudando a Esme a preparar la comida, en cuanto termine con mis hijos, los metí en las sillas mecedoras y los lleve abajo, tenían ya dos mese y eran grandes, estaba un poco mas gorditos y pasaban más tiempo despiertos. Reconocían mi voz y la de los demás que les hablaban, además se fijaban en más cosas, y seguían con la mirada los juguetes coloridos. Su horario se encontraba establecido definitivamente, el martes pasado los habíamos llevado con Alec, y el dijo que se encontraban perfectos, nada fuera de los cólicos, o un poco de exceso de gas en sus pancitas, y un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nos dijo que el medicamento que ya teníamos -Tempra y Espaven- eran buenos contra esos malestares.

Cuando entre a la concina encontré a Edward metiendo un dedo en una cacerola en la que se suponía el debía estar moviendo, mientras que Esme buscaba algo en la parte de debajo de las tarjas, me acerque y deje las sillas en el suelo mientras que yo abrazaba a Edward por la espalda, el me acaricio mis manos que estaban unidas en su cintura, y siguió moviendo la cacerola.

-Dame un buen motivo para no acusarte con Esme de que te estás comiendo la salsa para los espaguetis.- susurre en su oído

-Porque me amas y no quieres que mama me regañe- sugirió

-No, no es suficiente. Esme- le llame a mi suegra.

-Dime querida- respondió desde abajo

-Edward se está comiendo la salsa, metiendo sus dedos.- ella ni corta ni perezosa salió de donde estaba y le pego en la mano a Edward.

-¡Mama!

-Sabes que eso no es higiénico, y debes esperar hasta que esté lista la comida.- se volvió hacia mí- Gracias por decírmelo querida

-Ya sabes lo que se te ofrezca.- dije dulcemente.

Ella regreso a lo que hacía antes de que yo acusara a Edward, y tan entretenida que estaba decidí ofrecerme para ayudarla en algo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Pues podrías sacar los filetes de pescado del refrigerador y salpimentarlos si quieres, o picar lechuga para la ensalada.

-Ok empiezo con la lechuga- moví a los niño en donde los pudiera ver y me dirigí a la encimera donde se encontraba la lechuga en una bolsa, la tome junto con una tabla y un chuchillo y comencé a picarla, en cuanto termine la lavé y deje en un traste con agua y desinfectante. Esme salió de debajo con un escurridor metálico, el cual dejo en la tarja, fue por una cacerola que estaba en la estufa y escurrió los espaguetis. Cuando dejo eso fue a donde los bebes, los cuales se estaba comiendo la cobija que tenían puestas, mi suegra los saco de las sillas y los llevo a la sala.

Saque el pescado del congelador y los deje en una charola para poder salpimentarlos, remojarlos en huevo, ponerles harina y después pan molido, y enseguida de que termine eso, y como Edward ya había terminado con la salsa lo llame.

-Amor me puedes ayudar a freír el pescado por favor, anda di que si- le pedí poniendo la cara de cuando quiero que me de algo.

-De acuerdo, solo deja que vea un momento a mis tesoros, y en seguida te ayudo.

Salió de la cocina, mientras el regresaba yo me encargaba del pescado, así cuando el regreso yo ya llevaba tres filetes listos para ser fritos. En un sartén puso un poco de aceite y lo dejo calentarse unos minutos, en cuanto estuvo listo frío todo lo que ya tenía preparado. Yo termine y mi ángel seguía friendo, para no dejarlo solo en la cocina, y como mis hijos no regresaban, rebane un poco de jitomates y aguacates, solo para decorar la ensalada, nada muy elaborado, pues solo seria eso con un poco de limón y sal.

Ambos terminamos en la cocina y salimos de ahí, pues ya todo estaba preparado, y listo para servirse. Fimos directo a la sala, donde estaban mi suegra y mis hijos, los cuales estaba moviendo sus manos insistentemente, mientras que Esme acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas y les hablaba. Al poco tiempo llego mi suegro, y tria consigo unas bolsas del centro comercial.

-Hola familia- saludo cuando nos vio en la sala- hoy salí media hora antes y pase por el centro comercial, y compre muchas cosas para mis nietos.

Saco de una bolsa ropa de niña, pero era como para un año, eran vestido y otras prendas, como mayones, pantalones, playeras, suéteres, abrigos, y otras cosas. Después de otra bolsa saco ropa para niño, igual de un año, pantalones playeras, gorras, suéteres, chamarras, zapatos, tenis y más.

-Esto es para mis niños, y también traje para los otros dos pequeñines, de Rosalie, de Alice.

Saco mamelucos, pantalones, chambras y un sinfín de ropa para recién nacidos, amarilla, verde y azul. Esme la tomo entre sus manos y fue admirando pieza por pieza, sin pasar por alto ninguno. Toda la ropa era sencillamente encantadora, ni una sola prenda estaba repetida, todo era único, y conociendo a Carlisle, era solo lo mejor para sus niños, el les daría todo lo que pidieran sus nietos, no haría excepción alguna. Y siendo el único abuelo estaría encantado de complacerlos en todo.

Volvimos a meter todo en las bolsas y lo llevamos a la habitación que Esme había destinado para habitación de los bebes, hoy nuestros pequeños dormirían en el moisés que había pertenecido a Edward y a Alice, ya que no teníamos uno en la casa Cullen, y mis suegros seguían muy empeñados en que durmieran con nosotros, o en la misma habitación por lo menos hasta los 5 meses. Dado que era un problema mayor que durmiéramos los cuatro una cama King sise, seria aun mas grande que fuera en una cama matrimonial. Así que Edward se encontraba en el ático de la casa junto con Carlisle intentando bajar el moisés a la habitación. Mientras que padre e hijo estaba arriba, llegaron los demás.

-Mamá, necesito que me consientas- llego pidiendo Alice.

-Claro cariño mío, pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mami, no sé, solo quiero que me mimes mucho.

-Por supuesto, pero vamos a comer.

-Mami, por eso te amo más que a nada en el mundo

-Yo a ti princesa

Cuando íbamos al comedor bajaron Carlisle y mi hombre con mucho polvo y una que otra telaraña enredada en el cabello, pero con el moisés de mi esposo, lo llevaron al garaje y después regresaron, se fueron a lavar, y después pasamos al comedor, todos nos sentamos como habitualmente lo hacíamos, deje a mis pequeños a un lado de mi silla mientras comía, y constantemente los revisábamos Edward o yo, cuando estábamos en la mitad de la comida sonó el celular de Emmett, el cual se tuvo que levantar para poder contestar, ante el sonido del celular mis hijos se movieron un poco en la silla. Emm no tardo mucho ya que regreso en poco tiempo.

-Emm, ¿tan ocupado eres que no puedes dejar la oficina ni para comer?- pregunto Jazz

-No era de la oficina, a menos no de la mía- dijo un poco raro

-Entonces de donde era amor- dijo Rose

-De las empresas L'Belle, en Italia

-¿Y para que te querían?- pregunte intrigada

-Nos quieren ver para la lectura de un testamento

-¿"Nos"?- cuestione

-Si, dijo el tipo que debían estar presentes Isabella y Emmett Swan, y tenía que ser en Italia.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos en la mesa.

-Eso, no sé de qué trata el asunto a ciencia cierta, solo sé que es de un tal hombre llamado Luciano, el cual alguna relación tenia con nuestros padres.

-Emm no entiendo, ¿tenemos que ir a Italia?- pregunte confundida

-Sí, pero primero un licenciado vendrá para aclarar algunos puntos y otras cosas, y se fijara el día que vallamos a Italia, si es que vamos. Puedes ir a la oficina el lunes a las 10 de la mañana.

-Claro, no te preocupes, ay estaré

-Pero si tienen que ir a Italia ¿iras amor?- me pregunto Edward a mi lado.

-No lo sé solo si es muy importante e indispensable mi visita iría, pero no sé, por los bebes

-Bueno dejemos ese tema, no nos adelantemos a nada, yo les tengo una noticia- dijo Rose- Alice y yo ya sabemos el sexo de los bebes.

-Si nos lo dijo el día de hoy el doctor, y ¡ambos son niños!- grito Alice y dio saltitos

-No pues chicos que felicidad- les dijo Carlisle- el único detalle es que Liz será mi única princesa.

-Hermanos los felicito, y por un momento no se preocuparan de los pretendientes- les dijo mi esposo a mi hermano y mi amigo.

-Chicas que bien, ok ya podemos empezar con las compras para mis sobrinos, que alegría.

-Tres nietos, que será de mí con tres niños corriendo por toda la casa, espero que mi princesa sea una niña tranquila como su madre- dijo Esme y me sonroje.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la sala, y cuanto nos sentamos mis hijos comenzaron a llorara, lo más probable sería que tuvieran hambre ya que antes de que comiéramos ellos no habían comido bien, por lo tanto fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, pues últimamente me daba mucha sed mientras los alimentaba, Edward los llevo arriba y yo subí casi enseguida. Mientras él los acomodaba, y arreglaba sus toallas en torno a su cuello para que no se mojaran con la leche yo tomaba mi vaso y de agua y me sentaba en la silla mecedora. Me ayudo a sostenerlos ya que estaba más grande y no cabían con los pies hacia adentro ambos, uno encimaba los pies en el otro. Ya era un poco mas incomodo alimentarlos, ya que ejercían un poco mas de presión y me lastimaban un poco los pezones, en ocasiones llegaban a agrietarlos y me sangraban. Era un costo a pagar por la simple bendición de ser madre, pero esa cuota en ocasiones me sacaba lágrimas de dolor.

-Edward, ya casi no tengo leche, lo has visto- le dije mientras seguían comiendo nuestros hijos.

-Sí, tendremos que hablar con el ginecólogo y con el pediatra.

-Lo sé, tal vez debamos iniciar con las formulas, mis senos ya no están tan duros como antes, lo cual es un alivio, ya no duelen demasiado, pero ahora me quedo sin leche muy pronto, y ellos apenas y pueden comer bien, si puedo sacarme un poco.

-Ahora que bajemos le preguntamos a papá, por lo menos para estar seguros este fin de semana.

-Bien, por el momento ya terminaron, sostenlos en lo que acomodo mi ropa por favor.

Edward bajo cargando a Anthony mientras que yo llevaba a Elizabeth, los llevábamos muy bien tapados, tenían puestas sus gorras y cobertores no muy gruesos, además de que les habíamos colocado sus manoplas (**N/A: en algunos lugares les llaman mitones**), ya que se rasguñaban mucho y sus uñas crecían muy rápido, -Esme me había dicho que se las cortara con mis dientes para no lastimarlos con el cortaúñas- al llegar abajo, Carlisle me pidió a su nieta, ya que no había cargado a su princesas desde que había llegado, a Edward Emmett le quito a mi pequeño, el cual capto la atención de Jasper también. Mi suegra tenía las manos en los vientres de Rosalie y Alice, yo me senté en el suelo con ellas y acaricie el vientre de Alice, donde casi enseguida se movió mi sobrino.

-¿Esme te puedo peguntar algo?

-Ya lo hace querida- dijo sonriendo- adelante tu dirás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste leche?

-Cerca de cuatro o cuatro meses y medio. ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

-A que ya casi no tengo leche, mis senos no están tan duros como antes, además de que con el tira leche no sale mucho, ay veces en que no puedo alimentar a los bebes sin antes tomar algo.

-Pues tal vez es momento de comenzar con las formulas- sugirió Rose.

-Creo lo mismo-concordó All

-Deberías hablar con el médico, el te dirá que es lo mejor para mis nietos

-Amor- me llamo Edward- ven un momento por favor.- fui a donde estaba con Carlisle y mi hija- le acabo de decir a mi papa sobre lo que estuvimos hablando.

-¿Qué opinas Carlisle?- le pregunte.

-No soy ginecólogo, soy cirujano, pero puedo examinarte si gustas y llamar a Alec y Horacio, es más, podemos ir enseguida a mi despacho para que te haga un chequeo privado y rápido- Carlisle se levanto y le dio a Jasper mi hija la cual se removió pero se acodo en los brazos de Jazz, Edward tomo mi mano y me guio al despacho seguidos por Carlisle, en cuanto llego comenzó a hacerme unas cuantas preguntas y después a un examen físico, palpo mis senos, y después me dijo que podía volver a vestirme, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y realizo una llamada al ginecólogo, le pregunto si él había notado un cambio en mi estado hormonal, le dijo que no, pero que podría ser que la producción de prolactina había disminuido, no era un problema grave, pero si podría ser que su producción disminuyo con la disminución de oxitocina, ya que esta en un principio estimula el transporte de leche por los conductos secretores, y la prolactina como es la que estimula a las glándulas mamarias en cuanto a la producción de leche, al no estar tan presente disminuye la secreción y eso provoca que ya no tenga leche, y si por el momento la producción era mínima, en una semana más o menos mi cuerpo dejaría de producir leche, y recomendó que llamáramos al pediatra para que nos dijera que formula podríamos comprar y que etapa debía ser. Carlisle llamo a Alec, el dijo que no era mucho problema, la leche de los tres primeros meses es la más nutricional, ya que son calostro y leche temprana, pero a partir del cuarto mes esta deja de tener tantos nutrientes, y es cuando se inicia el destete, y que aunque tuvieran dos meses y, casi dos y medio, podríamos comenzar a darles formula, la más adecuada podría ser NAN etapa 1

Cuando regresamos abajo, las chicas tenían a Liz con ellas, estaba dormida en el regazo de Esme, y cuando llegue con ellas tome a mi bebe, me sentí rara cuando pasaba mucho tiempo alejada de alguno de mis bebes, Edward tomo a Tony de los brazos de Jazz, y se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

-Saldré a comprar la formula ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip, te amo- le dije desde el sillón, el estaba de pie delante de mí, -le preguntare a los chicos si van conmigo- beso mi frente y se alejo.

-Ya hablaste con el médico- me dijo Rose

-Si Carlisle me examino, y después llamo a el ginecólogo y al pediatra, Alec recomendó iniciar ya con la formula, y nos dijo cual comprar.- vi como se acercaban mis suegro, mi hermano y mi amigo.

-Vamos con Edward al súper, no nos tardamos.-informo Emmett, Edward regreso.

-Sera salida de chicos, por lo tanto nos vamos a llevar a mi campeón, no tardaremos mucho.- me dijo y vi que ya traía una cobija gruesa de Tony, era azul y tenía unos animales estampados.

-Cuida a mi niño, que no le pase nada, y compra unas mamilas porque no traigo, o puedes ir a la casa por una cuantas.- le dije protectoramente.

-Como ordene capitán- me beso y descubrió a mi bebe para que le diera un beso en la frente.

Vi salir a mis dos hombres, ya que los otros habían salido antes que Edward, las mujeres y yo nos vimos y sonreímos, noche de chicas significaba poder hablar todo lo que quisiéramos sin el temor de que nuestros esposos nos escucharan, ya que siempre nos regañaban por criticar a la gente, podíamos hablar del buen cuerpo de algún buen actor sin que se pusieran celosos y nos vieran feo.

-Yo preparo las botanas- dijo Esme

-Me encargo de las bebidas- pidió Alice

-Yo voy a la habitación por el kit de manicura y pedicura- dijo Rosalie

-Nosotras vamos por la pañalera de Liz, revistas, y mascarillas- dije y subí tan rápido como pude pero teniendo cuidado y tome las cosas de mi princesa, una cosmetiquera, u dentro de la pañalera metí las revistas que llevaba.

En cuanto tuve las cosas de la bebe y lo demás baje y todas ya estaban reunidas en el suelo de la sala, a un lado de Alice se encontraba la silla mecedora de Liz y Alice estaba acomodando una cobija gruesa sobre la tela acojinada de la silla, en cuanto termino deje a la bebe y a un lado su pañalera con ropa, pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, crema y su loción de bebes. Me senté entre Alice y Esme, enfrente de mí se encontraba Rose. En el centro estaba los platos con rollos de jamón de pavo, cuadritos de queso, tostadas de nachos, aderezo de chipotle, tiritas de pepinos y zanahoria con chile en polvo y limones. De bebida teníamos agua mineral, jugos de: manzana, arándanos y durazno, y una botella de agua. Rosalie tenía a su lado un estuche con esmaltes, stikers, cintas, brillos, limas, pulidores, cortaúñas, alicates, palitos de naranjo, quita cutícula y aceite de almendras, yo llevaba revistas: OK, HOLA, bebe y yo, padres, Vogue, Herper bazar, Entertaiment Weekly Cosmos, y mascarillas faciales de minerales, barro, la típica de aguacate, resistor (**N/A: es para remover impurezas, como puntos negro y así**) lociones faciales, y con perlas, además de cremas hidratantes hipoalergenicas, y para mí un removedor de paño- el cual de hecho no tenia pero eliminaba pequeñas marcas causadas ya fuera caudas por el embarazo o por el sol-.

-Ya tenemos todo, podemos empezar, tenemos que ponernos al día sobre todas las cosas que han pasado-dije.

-Claro, les tengo un chisme buenísimo, no saben quien fue a verme para que redactara un contrato prenupcial.-dijo Rosalie sacando una lima.

-No, pues no, dinos quien fue a visitarte-le pidió Alice después de quedarnos unos segundos e silencio.

-Tanya Denali

-¿Qué?- medio grite

-Como lo escuchan, y su futuro marido está hecho un mango, aunque Emm no tiene nada que envidiarle,- se apresuro a decir- el tipo es un griego que tiene una acciones en una empresa de turismo internacional.

-Espera, espera-interrumpió Esme-¿no seguía ella tras mi pobre pequeño hasta hace unos meses?

-Pues sí, yo me sorprendí igual que ustedes, pero me conto la historia de su feliz vida como novia de un empresario extranjero. Según ella lo conoció después de que hablara con Bella- me aludió y voltearon a verme- se toparon cuando ella buscaba información para salir de vacaciones, iban los dos en el mismo ascensor y por una falla técnica este se detuvo, pasaron un buen rato atrapados y comenzaron a socializar, una cosa llevo a otra, él la invito a una isla en Grecia, ella acepto y se fueron juntos de vacaciones, se enamoraron y hace poco el le pidió matrimonio, por lo que pude ver ella lo adora, cuando lo ve lo hace con todo el amor posible, el contrato, -por lo que explicaron- es solo porque la familia de él no está de acuerdo con que se case con una secretaria de universidad aunque provenga de una familia con un muy buen estatus social y económico, ya saben es de esas familias con muchas convicciones. El hombre se llama Dimitri Lastren, y Tanya quedo en que nos llegarían nuestras invitaciones para su boda, no sé si para restregárnoslo o porque ella de verdad quiere limar asperezas.

-Espero que para limar aspereza- dijo Alice limpiándose las uñas.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, si quería salir de viaje ¿por qué no fue a un programador y asesor de viajes turísticos?

-Yo le pregunte lo mismo, dijo que tuvo un problema con una dependienta la cual la trato muy mal cuando Tanya pidió que se le diera una primera clase, y que su hospedaje fuera en un hotel cinco estrellas, la dependienta se enojo le dijo unas cuantas cosas y Tanya se dirigió a la empresa misma para reportarla.

-OK, entonces los Denali tendrán fiesta muy pronto, Charlotte no me ha dicho nada, y hace unos días tomamos un café juntas- dijo Esme con cara pensativa.

-No sé, pero antes deben hacer la fiesta de compromiso, y lo más seguro es que nos llegue una invitación.

-Tendremos que buscar vestidos- comento Alice

-En cuanto llegue la invitación veremos tu catalogo de vestidos All- le dije.

-Otra cosa, Bella ¿de qué hablaste con Tanya para que dejara los huesitos de mi hijo?

-Ho es muy sencillo, le pedí una explicación del porque me quería quitar a mi Edward, y la hice ver que ella no lo quería, lo único que ella sentía era un encaprichamiento por él, pero algo no me cuadra, ella dijo que se mudaría a Alaska ¿porqué sigue aquí?

-Su familia se iba a mudar, eso me dijo Charlotte, pero su padre cambio de opinión y decidieron que era mejor quedarse en Seattle- me aclaro Esme

-Bueno, yo quiero ver a ese tal Dimitri, y comprobar si de verdad esta tan bueno como Rose dice- comento Alice y después tomo un cuadrito de queso.

-Si lo dice Rose es porque debe ser verdad.

-Bueno Bella, pasa las revistas, necesito encontrar una nueva forma de decorar mis uñas- me pido Esme.

Yo se las entregue, solo me quede con las de bebe y yo, y padres. Alice comenzó a pasar las hojas y encontró en una página donde decía: "Los 20 hombres más deseados".

-¡Miren esto!- exclamo- tiene a George Clooney en el numero 3, bien los nombrare uno por uno. 1 Robert Pattinson, 2 Taylor Lautner, 3 George Clooney, 4 Jackson Rathbone, 5 Kellan Lutz, 6 Peter Facinelli, 7 Ian Somerhalder, 8 Brad Pitt, 9 Johnny Deep, 10 Orlando Bloom, 11 Ashton Kutcher, 12 Justin Timberlake, 13 Tom Cruise, 14 Spike, 15 Joseph Morgan, 16 Leonardo DiCaprio, 17 Patrick Demsei, 18 Ven Disel, 19 ¿ya dije Robert Pattinson? 20 Jude Law.

-No coincido con todas- dijo Rose.

-Yo tampoco- dijimos al unisón Esme y yo.

-A mí en lo personal me encanta y vuelve loca el fabuloso cuerpo de Kellan Lutz- comento Esme.

-Mama es muy joven para ti- le dijo Alice

-Oye tengo derecho a soñar y tener mis fantasías sucias con ese sexi hombre. Ya después las pongo en práctica con tu padre corazón.

- Ya, ya, ya no quiero escuchar más de eso, así déjalo.

Seguimos platicando de más cosas, hicimos planes para salir en la semana, nos hicimos tratamiento de uñas, nos pusimos mascarillas, estuvimos comiendo, cuando Liz despertó cambiamos su ropa. Y después nos levantamos a preparar la cena, Edward aun no llegaba, y comenzaba a estar ansiosa por mi bebe, aunque sabía que mi esposo y los demás chicos debían estarlo cuidando.

Mi pequeña estaba en la silla viendo los objetos coloridos que Rosalie le pasaba por la cara, ella los seguía y en algunas ocasiones se reía con mi cuñada, terminamos de preparar la cena, que no fue nada de mucha ciencia, un poco de tiras de pollo fritas en mantequilla con pimienta y sal, en la tele comenzaban a pasar las películas de navidad, estando a pocos días de las fiestas decembrinas, nosotros aun no empezábamos con las decoraciones, aunque el habiente anunciaba que diciembre estaba en el aire, algunos locales ya se encontraban adornados con colores rojos y blancos algunas casa ya tenían colgadas coronas de festón.

Mientras dejábamos todo listo en la cocina llegaron los chicos, los cuales traían bolsas del supermercado con arreglos, dulce, juguetes y nuevos juegos de Nintendo.

-Traje dos botes de leche- me informo Edward y me dio a mi bebe- estuvo un poco inquieto y tuvimos que regresar, te extrañamos.

-Claro, nosotras a ustedes- le dije y bese su mejilla, y el acaricio la mía.

-Me encanta tu piel tersa- me comento y deposito un beso en mi cuello.

-Hey a cenar- llamo Carlisle.

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor donde estaba una jarra de leche y una cafetera, Edward me dio leche en un vaso y él se sirvió café, teníamos platos chicos, ya que por la noche era muy poco lo que cenábamos, y nos servimos una cuantas tiras de pollo. Cenamos amenamente y cuando terminamos dejamos a los hombres recoger todo y ordenar la cocina y el comedor.

Platicamos un rato en la sala y después subimos cada quien a su cuarto para poder descansar, en nuestra habitación dejamos a los bebes en la cama y acomodamos el moisés con una cobija debajo, y acostamos a los bebes, cada uno envuelto en su cobija y sobre ellos la cobija que Edward se había llevado cuando salió con mi niño.

En el rocador dejamos un termo con agua caliente, colocamos el cesto de las mamilas y el bote de leche, nosotros nos metimos a la cama y yo revise una última vez más a mis pequeños, ya que ellos dormían a mi lado.

**N/A: yo se que tal vez no me presten demasiada atención, y estén un poco enojados porque no he actualizado, pero en algunos momento no me alcanza el tiempo, es mi último semestre y cada vez tengo más cosas que hacer.**

**Estoy adelantando capítulos para que pueda subir lo más pronto posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Lunes muy temprano por la mañana y mis hijos ya me despertaban pidiendo leche, y tenía que levantarme mientras Edward les ponía sus toallitas alrededor del cuello para que no se mojaran con la leche, ahora si ni una gota de leche salía de mis senos, el día anterior por la mañana no había salido nada, por la tarde cuando lo intente con el tira leche tuve el mismo resultado, nada salió, y mi siguiente consulta con mi ginecólogo era en medio mes. Baje a calentar un poco el agua para la leche y subí, prepare cuatro onzas en cada mamila y le puse dos medidas a cada botella, le di una Edward y comenzó a alimentar a Anthony, yo tome a Elizabeth y le di su mamila, temaban con calma, y en cuanto se cansaban descansaban un poco y seguían tomando, esa era su pequeña rutina de alimentación, en cuanto terminaba con su leche, los enderezábamos un poco y sacábamos el aire de sus pancitas. Cuando hubieron terminado me dispuse a revisarles el pañal, estaban muy mojados y los tuvimos que cambiar, pusimos un poco de talco y después les colocamos el pañal.

Apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana y como aun no teníamos hambre para bajar a desayunar deje a Edward al cuidado de los niño y me metí al baño para poder tomar un relajante y merecido baño, me encantaba la vida que ahora llevaba, no solo era esposa, ahora también era madre, y aunque tuve que sacrificar cosas para poder pasar tiempo con mis hijos, disfrutaba de ellos, me daban una alegría inmensa, la cual solo podía ser comparada con la que Edward me da, esos pequeños llegaron para darle más sentido a mi mundo, los amaba tanto como a mi esposo, y sentía que mi corazón había aumentado de tamaño, para albergar todo el amor que siento hacia toda mi familia.

Salí de bañarme y encontré a Edward en la cama, durmiendo a lado de los bebes, y en mi extremo de la cama estaba puesta una almohada formando una especie de barrera para evitar que Tony- que estaba al lado de esta- no se callera. Ese hombre tenía el brazo extendido, y alcanzaba hasta el cuerpecito de mi campeón, ellos se encontraban despiertos mientras que su padre- que debía estar cuidándolos- dormía plácidamente como si no le hubiera encargado algo demasiado importante.

-¡Edward!- le grite y levanto la cabeza medio desorientado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sentándose en la cama y volteando a ver a nuestros hijos

-Como demonios te quedas dormido cuando ellos están despiertos, ¿y si alguno se cae?

-Ya no hagas drama estaba sujetando al niño, no se iba a caer.

-Por Dios Edward, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ten más cuidado, si no podías cuidarlos me hubieras dicho y ya.- le conteste enojada.

-Discúlpame, solo me quede dormido, además no es como si se movieran mucho para caerse- me contraataco ofendido.- Pero yo también puedo cuidar de mis hijos.

-Pues no me lo demostraste- le dije, me gire y fui directo al closet, donde me metí para buscar la ropa que me pondría para la junta que tenia con Emmett y el abogado. No quería seguir discutiendo con Edward y menos por algo un poco absurdo, pero me preocupe el ver a los niños despiertos y su padre dormido.

-Bella- me llamo, pero no respondí-Bella- hablo ahora pero desde la puerta del closet

-¿Que quiere?

-Perdóname, no debí dormirme y no ver de ellos- sonó arrepentido.

-Perdonado- tome mi ropa y mis zapatos y salí pasando a un lado de él y sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No te enojes- dijo tomándome del brazo- cometí un error, y sé que no debí dejarlos de esa forma, en verdad lo siento, perdóname, sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo- me pidió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro cubierto por la bata de baño que llevaba.

-Te perdono, pero comprende, me preocupe por verte durmiendo en la cama y que solo una almohada los protegiera de que se fueran a caer.

-Lo sé, fui un idiota al cometer esa tontería.

-Ya no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, ve a bañarte mientras estoy con ellos y preparo el desayuno.

-Te amo- susurro contra mis labios y después me beso.

Me vestí y seque mi cabellos, me arregle, maquille y peine, y después baje con los bebes a la cocina, pique fruta, en dos vasos serví jugo de naranja y en otros dos leche, prepare dos sándwiches de queso con un poco de jamón, y llame a Edward para que bajara a desayunar. Se tardo mínimo 10 minutos en bajar, el se tardaba más tiempo que yo arreglándose. En cuanto bajó nos sentamos en las sillas de la isla de la cocina, generalmente la mesa solo era utilizada cuando venían de visita, o en ocasiones que de verdad eran muy importantes. Desayunamos amenamente, dejando atrás el pleito que habíamos tenido, no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo enojados, era muy difícil no hablarnos ni mirarnos. Aunque cuando eso pasaba, yo tenía que verlo, aunque fuera de reojo.

-Me vas a dejar con mis hijos ¿verdad?

-Si amor, espero que la reunión no sea tardado, sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de mis tres amores eternos.

-¿Tres?, creí que era yo tu único amor- me dijo tomándome de la cintura y con un puchero.

-Tonto, y ¿donde dejas a mis nenes hermosos?- me zafe de sus brazos y me agache para tomar a mis hermosuras.

-Cierto, bueno te compartiré con ellos, pero esencialmente yo soy tu primer y único amor, solo yo te quiero más que nadie ¿entendido?- me beso con un poco de dificultad ya que el tenia a Liz y yo a Tony.

-Sabes que no voy a amar a nadie como te amo, mis bebes tienen un amor diferente de al tuyo.

-Lo sé, anda ve arriba a lavarte los dientes y ponerte labial y que te veas más hermosa que ahora.

Deje a mi campeón en su silla, Edward hizo lo mismo y después se puso a recoger todos los trates sucios. Subí a la habitación y fui directo al baño, cepille una vez más mi cabello y después lave mis dientes, me puse labial rojo, el cual resaltaba mis carnosos labios y combinaba con mi ropa, era un falda recta a la rodilla con una camisa blanca que iba vestida y un saco de un solo botón en color negro, y lo acompañe con unos tacones de 10 cm. Negros satinados con un poco de plataforma y un moño. Me dirigí a la habitación y del closet saque un bolso rojo amplio, metí mi cosmetiquera, celular, la cartera, la chequera, un paquete de clínex, mi loción de bolsillo, y unas mentas para el aliento. De un cajón saque unos lentes de sol, los limpie y me los puse. Baje de nuevo y encontré a Edward limpiando la encimera.

-Me voy amor- entre a la cocina y bese a los enanos, que estaban en la isla, después me acerque a Edward y lo bese

-Estas radiante- me alabo después de separarnos- no tardes mucho.

-Prometo que intentare llegar pronto.

Fui al garaje y encendí mi auto, me había subido a él, pero no lo había manejado en unos cuantos meses, al sentir el volante en mis manos sonreí como si fuera mi primera vez manejando. Pise el acelerador y salí de casa, presione un botón y se cerró el garaje o en eso estaba. Tome el camino que me llevaba a la empresa, no tarde mucho en llegar para gran sorpresa no había demasiado tráfico, estacione mi auto a un lado del de mi hermano, apague el auto y antes de bajarme me vi un vez más en el espejo, baje del auto y me subí al ascensor, presione el botón del último piso y comenzó a ascender. Se abrieron las puertas metálicas y baje, encontré a la secretaria de Emmett y me pare frente al escritorio.

-¿Está ocupado Emmett?

-Temo que sí, se encuentra con su esposa y espera a dos personas más, si gusta la anuncio.

-No te preocupes a mi es a una de las personas que espera- rodee el escritorio y pase a la oficina de mi hermano, no me moleste en tocar. Al entrar encontré a mi hermano y a Rose en el sofá, mi cuñada estaba medio acostada y mi oso tenía su cabeza en el vientre de ella.- Hola- se separaron cuando me escucharon- no se preocupen por mi sigan como estaban.

-Hola hermanita, gracias por la información- recostó a Rose de nuevo y retomaron la posición que tenían.

-¿Cómo estas Belly?- me pregunto Rose mientras me sentaba en la silla de cuero de la oficina detrás del escritorio.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿osito puedo llamar a mi casa?

-Si enana

Maque el número de mi casa y espere a que entrara la llamada, sonó dos timbres y después la bocina se levanto y por fin contesto Edward.

-Hola amor- susurro

-Hola- le conteste de la misma forma- ¿por qué hablamos así?

-Los niños están durmiendo- contesto igual.

-¿Y qué no se supone que los dejaste en su habitación?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque hablamos así si ellos no escuchan desde nuestra habitación- hable claro y alto.

-Ho es cierto, es que tenia cuidado de no despertarlos.

-Ya entiendo, ¿qué hicieron en mi ausencia?

-No tiene ni media hora que te fuiste amor, pero bueno, les di un poco de leche porque estaba bostezando solo fueron dos onzas y se quedaron dormidos.

-¿Cómo los dormiste solo?

-Fácil, los acosté en la cama y sostuve sus mamilas, en cuanto las terminaron los lleve a sus cunas y después llamaste y nos lleva a este momento.

-Ho, entonces ya te puedes quedar solo con ellos mientras yo salgo.- le afirme

-Bueno, si quieres salir puedo quedarme con ellos, y tú te diviertes.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero prefiero quedarme con ellos, ya sabes los amos, pero debemos salir los cuatro.

-¿Hoy al centro comercial?

-Bien, me puedes invitar a comer, y después un helado, eso no me molestaría para nada.

-Ok lo tendré en cuenta, ¿dime ya llego el abogado?

-No, aun no, ojala no tarde ya les extraño.- dije lastimosamente.

-También te extrañamos, pero cuando llegues no te salvaras de nosotros.

-Me agrada la idea, te dejo amor, un beso

-Bye, te amo

-También te amo

-Yo más

-Ja imposible yo te gano

-No yo te amo más que a nada.

-Alguno va a colgar o lo hago yo- grito Emmett desde el sillón y Edward solo rio, fue lo que escuche antes de colgar.

-Aburrido- le dije viéndolo, que a se había levantado junto con Rose del sofá.- ¿a qué hora llegara el abogado?- antes de que me contestara sonó el intercomunicador y Emm contesto.

-Dime Lidia…. Ok hágalo pasar a la sala de conferencias y ahora vamos gracias.- colgó- Ya está aquí el abogado. Vamos- salimos de su oficina y fuimos a otra sala contigua.

Al entrar se encontraban dos hombres de trajes negros sentados a la mesa, se levantaron cuando nos vieron entrar y se presentaron.

-Buenos días, somos los representantes de la empresa L'Belle. Luciano Gautier y Stefan Sanders.

-Buen día, nosotros somos Isabella y Emmett Swan, y mi esposa la abogada Rosalie Hele, ¿en qué podemos servirles?- Emm fue el primero en hablar.- tomen asiento.

-Verán, estamos aquí después de haberlos buscado mucho, tenemos un testamento que leer, pero ustedes son las personas que deben estar presentes.

-¿Solo nosotros?- pregunté

-Sí, el Señor McCarthy lo estipula en el primer párrafo de la carta testamentaria.

-¿McCarthy?- preguntamos Emmett y yo a la vez

-Si me lo permiten procedo a leerles el ya mencionado.- asentimos- "En uso de mis facultades mentales, y ante un notario, yo Isaid McCarthy Peroni, dejo todos mis bienes a mis nietos Isabella y Emmett Swan, descendientes de mi única hija Renne McCarthy, aquello que fue mío pasara a sus manos por partes iguales, el dinero adquirido de la venta de la vinatera que perteneciera a Charles Swan y a mi será destinado únicamente a mis nietos, así la casa en la cual habite en mis últimos momentos de vida, localizada a las afueras de Verona quiero que sea donada para fundar un asilo de ancianos, de lo cual se encargaran los abogados que ahora me representan, los cuales estuvieron trabajando en la empresa desde hace mas de 20 años. Todo el trámite legal en cuanto al cambio de dueño, tanto de las cuentas bancarias como el de hacienda, lo llevaran a cabo ellos. Todo cuanto les estoy heredando será repartido a ustedes de forma equitativa, las joyas de Marie Swan, que están en mi poder tras la muerte de ambos Swan, junto con las de Anne, mi difunta esposa, serán entregadas a Isabella, ella decidirá si las comparte con Emmett o no.

Sabiendo que merecen una explicación, he dejado una carta adjunta a este testamento, la respuesta de aceptación a este testamento será después de haber leído esta carta, antes no se podrá tomar una decisión."- Termino de leer el abogado y nos extendió la carta que se mencionaba.- Estos son los últimos deseos del señor McCarthy.

-¿Me puede proporcionar una copia de ese testamento?- fue Rosalie la primera en hablar.

-Con gusto señora- le contesto el que se presento como Luciano, le entrego el testamento y Rose salió.

-Necesitamos tiempo para responder, ¿nos pueden dar unos días?- pidió Emmett

-Seguro señor, pero tiene que darnos esa respuesta el próximo viernes.

-De acuerdo, la tendrán.

-Si no hay nada más que agregar nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos el viernes a la misma hora.- hablo cundo estuvo Rose de vuelta, se despidieron y salieron de la sala, yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Que increíble- fue lo primero que dije.

-Eso se queda corto hermanita.

-Chicos, debemos analizar esto detenidamente. Y leer esa carta- nos dijo Rose.

-Podemos hacerlo después, quiero ver a mis hijos por el momento-les dije.

-Claro, por la tarde podemos reunirnos en tu casa Belly, nos puedes invitar a cenar y resolvemos esto cuanto antes.

-Siempre Emm, ya sabes, entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 8:30, ¿vale?

-Seguro, ten llévate esto- me extendió la carta. Tome mi bolso y me levante de la silla.

-Bueno yo me voy, y nos vemos en la cena

-Bella, ¿me llevas a mi casa?- me pidió Rose

-Ni se pregunta, anda vamos- se despidió de su osito y salimos del edificio, nos subimos al auto al salir del estacionamiento me coloque de nuevo mis lentes y salí hacia la calle. Rosalie hizo lo mismo que yo y se coloco sus lentes.

-Rose, ¿cómo puedes seguir consiguiendo trajes sastres?- le pregunte en un semáforo ya que ella llevaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa y un saco, el cual era de color café, pero se le veía muy bien definido su vientre de 5 meses y 3 semanas.

-Tuve que pedirle a Alice que me confeccionara unos cuantos, no eres la única que no soporta la ropa de maternidad convencional.

-SI ya decía yo lo mismo, pero me alegro de estar retomando mi figura, lo que no creo que se valla es el ensanchamiento de mis caderas, y los senos no se qué creer, pero debo retomar el gimnasio, creo que si no fuera por Edward los aparatos del sótano estaría llenos de telarañas y polvo.

-Jaja, amiga perder la figura es un simple precio a pagar por tener a dos maravillas.

-Lo sé Rose, perdería la figura mil veces por ellos, valen la pena. Pero una ayudadita para recobrarla me hace feliz, y a Edward también, jaja

-¡Bella cochinota! Eso es asqueroso, no quiero saber de tu vida sexual- puso cara de verdadero asco.

-Ja, si tú y All fueron las primeras en saber que perdí la virginidad, además de que también se tus secretos sucios, he cuñadita.

-Ya, ya, todos nos sabemos algo, pero nada sale de nosotras.

-Si lo sé, que hermosa relación de acuerdo de secretos sucios y pervertidos.

-Hablando de cosas sucias, ¿cómo puedo seguir con el sexo sin lastimarme el vientre?

-te concederé mis tips, puedes hacerlo a lo perrito, cabalgar, cucharita, con unas almohadas que eleven un poco tu vientre, al borde de la cama, en la mesa, Emm hincado en la cama y tu sobre sus piernas, y muchas más, pero las reservare para cuando también se encuentre All.

-Ay Bella, por eso te amo, oye yo creo que debemos tener reunión de chicas muy pronto, Edward y los chicos pueden cuidar de mis sobrinos, ¿Qué opinas?

-Excelente idea, el miércoles por la tarde, nos vemos en mi casa y de ahí nos vamos a otro lado.

-Ok, yo aviso a Alice

-¿Quieres comer conmigo y Edward?

-No Belly, necesito revisar esto- movió las copias del testamento- mejor no vemos en tu casa para la cena y yo me encargo de llevar el postre.

La deje en su casa y después seguí para llegar a la mía, la cual se encontraba más alejada de todas. Estacione el auto fuera de la casa y baje, dirigiéndome con pasos acelerados a mi casa, para poder ver a mis amores, los cuales ya extrañaba. Metí la llave y di una vuelta un poco brusca para poder abrir, en cuanto lo hice entre, pase por la sala para ver si estaba Edward, después subí a la habitación donde tampoco lo encontré. Fui al cuarto de los niños y nada, por ultimo pensé en el estudio, con rapidez fui al lugar, abrí la puerta y entre, viendo ante mí a mis hijos en la alfombra recostados en sus mecedoras infantiles, Edward estaba en el sillón revisando unas partituras, como todo estaba alfombrado, y mi esposo no se percato de mi presencia, cuando llegue hasta él y bese su mejilla salto un poco sobresaltado.

-Hola amor- le susurre al oído

-Hola, te extrañamos, fue la mañana más larga que hemos pasado.

-Lo sé, es difícil vivir sin mí, no sé cómo pudiste sobrevivir.

-Ho es simple, antes de morir necesitaba verte una vez más para poder tener una muerte feliz, y debía asegurarme de que mis hijos estarían contigo.

-Tonto, yo nunca te dejaría ir tan fácil- me senté en sus piernas, lo jale a mí y lo bese con intensidad, recorriendo cada parte de su cálida boca, sin dejar algún recoveco no tocado. Cuando me separe de él, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, y paso su brazo por mi cintura, jugando con sus dedos sobre mi ropa.

-¿Cómo les fue con el abogado?- pregunto después de haber estado en silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los suspiros de nuestros hijos.

-Pues, solo leyeron un testamento, no respondimos nada aun, pero los herederos universales somos Emmett y yo.- respondí besando su cuello.

-¿De quién es el testamento?- me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas viéndonos frente a frente.

-De un señor llamado Isaid McCarthy Peroni

-¿Era algo de Renne?

-Sí, su padre

-¿Ese hombre era tu abuelo?

-Claro, y hay más, también conocía a los papas de mi papá, y todo parece indicar que eran socios o algo así.

-¿Y cuándo van a responder a los abogados?

-Tenemos hasta el viernes para reunirnos nuevamente y dar una respuesta definitiva.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, te amo- me atrajo hacia él y me beso dulcemente.

-Lo sé, por cierto nos dieron una carta que vamos a leer aquí, así que vienen Rosalie y Emmett a cenar con nosotros, ¿quieres que llamemos a tu hermana y a Jazz?

-Pues si tú quieres hazlo, esto es asunto que solo concierne a tu hermano y a ti amor

-Le preguntare a Emm- me levante y fui al teléfono del escritorio marque el numero de la oficina sonó dos veces y contesto Laura la secretaria.

-Empresa S&M presidencia, ¿en qué podemos servirle?

-Hola Lidia, soy Bella

-Ho, señora Cullen, la comunico con el señor Swan

-Hola Belly, ¿Qué olvidaste?- contesto en seguida mi hermano

-No olvide nada- escuche a Edward reírse- te llamaba por otra cosa, ¿Crees que debamos invitar a Alice y Jasper a la cena de hoy?

-Pues, Jasper nos podrá ayudar con todo el rollo mental, tu sabes en bueno dando concejos, y Alice…, bueno ella despotricaría en contra del "abuelo" después de leer la carta, si yo creo que sí, ellos han estado cuando más necesitábamos a alguien amigo.

-Bien, llamare a Jasper para decirle, creo que está de vacaciones esta semana.

-¿Esme y Carlisle?

-Pues también los llamare para ver si pueden, nos vemos en la noche Emmy

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde, dale un beso a mis sobrinos por mí.

-Muy bien ya lo hago.- colgué y fui de nuevo con Edward, pero me senté en la alfombra al lado de mis hijos.

-Lo ves no soy el único que sabe que olvidas cosas- me dijo Edward

-Calla hombre, calla- me limite a responder

Marque el numero de la cada de Alice y espere, sonó unas cuantas veces y después escuche la voz agitada de Jasper.

-¿Hola?- pregunto

-Hey Jazz, soy Bella, ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Bella, veras estaba intentando lavar la ropa, pero es un desastre creo que me pase con el detergente de la lavadora y está saliendo espuma, todo el cuarto de lavado esta hecho un desastre y Alice me matara cuando veo lo que he hecho, ella dijo específicamente que quería todo limpio para cuando llegara.- Contesto un poco exaltado

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-pregunte conteniendo mi risa, Alice infunde miedo cuando se lo propone.

-¿Harías eso por mi?, ¿de verdad lo harías?

-Claro Jazz, voy para allá no hagas nada solo apaga la lavadora.

-¿Edward viene contigo?, podremos cuidad a los niños.

-Espera le pregunto- tape la bocina y me dirigí a Ed- ¿Bienes conmigo a ayudar a Jazz?-Asintió y retome mi charla con mi amigo- Si vamos los cuatro, solo intenta secar un poco el piso, ahora mismo salimos.

- Muchísimas gracias, los espero.

-Andando amor, sube a los niños al auto mientras yo me voy a cambiar la ropa-él asintió y yo salí del estudio y subí a nuestra habitación, me comencé a desvestir y saque unos jeans y una playera, me los puse y por ultimo tome unos tenis, del camastro tome una sudadera y la lleve, pase a la habitación de los bebes, tome una pañalera donde metí cobijas delgadas, pañales, toallas húmedas, dos biberones, el toper medidor de onzas de leche y una botella de agua.

Baje al auto donde ya se encontraba Edward, en cuanto subí Edward arranco el auto y tomamos el camino a casa de Jasper, llegamos casi enseguida, tome a Elizabeth que se encontraba de mi lado del auto y la pañalera, cerré con el pie la puerta y fui a la entrada, Edward toco y Jasper abrió enseguida, tenía la playera y el pantalón mojados.

-Hermano, te ves como un trapo- se burlo Edward mientras entrabamos.

-Oye no seas malo- pasamos a la sala y deje la pañalera en un sillón, me senté y acomode a mi bebe.

-Bien Jazz, ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte.

-Veras, separe la ropa como Alice me dijo, blanca primero, después de color, ropa interior, pantalones de mezclilla, y mis trajes y vestidos. Después encendí la lavadora, se comenzó a llenar sola con agua tibia y después le puse el detergente, metí la ropa y pulse el botón del tiempo. Pero antes de que fuera a la mitad se comenzó a tirar la espuma de la lavadora.

-¿Jazz no te fijaste que la lavadora tiene un deposito en la parte superior, en donde ya tiene jabón y se vierte solo cuando pulsas el botón de tallado?

-¿Lo tiene?

-Ay Jazz, ahora sé porque se tiro la espuma, ¿ya limpiaste el desastre?

-Bueno, si saque la ropa y tire el agua, pero no la he vuelto a llenar.

-Vamos Jazz, amor cuida a los niños un momento.

-Claro preciosa.

Fuimos al cuarto de lavado y encontré la ropa blanca aun dentro, pero sin agua.

-Observa Jazz- pulse el botón de llenado, cuando estuvo al límite de agua con ropa pulse tallar y por un orificio salió el jabón en polvo. Y así se empezó a tallar la ropa con el tiempo adecuado.- eso era todo.

-Bella. Me has salvado de una amarga muerte- me dijo abrazándome – vamos a la sala.

Dejamos la lavadora en su sitio y fuimos directo a la sala, donde estaba Edward viendo la tele y mis hijos seguían en sus sillas, me senté a su lado y junto a mi Jasper.

-¿Qué día vamos a salir como antes de que los embarazos y el trabajo nos llovieran?

-Las chicas y yo tendremos una salida esta semana, podríamos tomar un tiempo de chicas, ustedes uno de chicos y después nos podemos reunir todos.- les dije.

-Bueno, puede ser el viernes, y podríamos ir por la noche a algún lugar a pasarlo todos juntos.

-Si Jazz, pero tendrá que ser un lugar no muy ruidoso o será un problema con los bebes- dije viendo de reojo sus sillas.

-Podríamos dejarlos con mis papas un rato- sugirió Edward- no creo que se vallan a negar, ellos adoran a nuestros hijos.

-Ed, no hemos salido desde que nacieron.

-Pues podrían empezar ahora- opino Jasper.

Escuchamos un pitido de la lavadora y acompañe a mí amigo para sacar ropa ya enjuagada para ser pasada a la secadora y después poder colgar la ropa y que terminara de secarse.

Cuando termine de lavar la ropa con Jasper Edward salimos de la casa de ellos, nos subimos al auto después de acomodar a los niños –que estaban despiertos- y jugaban con sus pies y la cobija, cuando volteaba a verlos les hacia caras y de vez en cuando ellos se reían. Era ya tarde y no habíamos preparado nada de comer en casa, juguetee un poco con la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios.

-¿Mi amor, podemos ir a comer a KFC?, tengo ganas de comer pollo con puré de papas y salsa.

-Claro que podemos ir amor, sabes que no te puedo negar nada.

-Gracias y después vamos al súper a comprar pasta y carne para la cena de esta noche…..

**N/A: ¡hola gente!, sé que me he tardado, y no me voy a excusar, lo único que les puedo decir es que termine el bachiller, hice mi examen para la universidad y me faltaron puntos para la facultad de medicina. Como comprenderán pues si me deprimí un poco, y por el momento estoy esperando la segunda etapa para volver a postular para medicina, pero por el momento estaré un poco mas por aquí.**

**GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

En cuanto terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta Edward y yo salimos, fuimos directo al súper mercado, compramos salsa de tomate, espagueti, queso parmesano, perejil, dos cajas de canelones y carne molida. Dos botes de helado, chocolate líquido y galletas. Los bebes comenzaron a llorar cuando estábamos en la fila y yo me quede esperando y el salió al auto para calmarlos un poco.

Page la cuenta y salí con mis amores, fuimos a casa y subimos a nuestra habitación, con Edward ya habíamos dicho que bañaríamos a los peques por la tarde, así que solamente llegar yo me dirigí al baño para llenar la tina y bañarlos, en cuanto el agua estuvo lista yo fui a la habitación y tomamos a los niños- que había desvestido Edward y arreglado la ropa que les pondríamos- envueltos en una mantilla, entre los dos los bañamos los secamos arreglamos y vestimos. A Elizabeth le pusimos un pequeño pañolero blanco con bolitas rosas y calcetas blancas, sobre eso un mameluco rosa de tipo afelpado, el cual tenía flores bordadas en la pancita, el de Anthony era un pañolero azul calcetas blancas y un mameluco azul afelpado, con pequeños monitos bordados, los envolvimos en cobijas delgadas, les dimos 3 oz. De leche y bajamos a preparar la comida mientras ellos dormían un poco, si teníamos suerte dormirían dos horas y despertarían a las 8:00 pm, para cuando llegaran todos.

Edward me ayudo a preparar la pasta, yo puse a hervir un poco los canelones, solo a que quedaran al dente, los rellene con la carne mezclada con especias y salsa de tomate, después los bañe en mas salsa y los espolvoree con un poco de queso parmesano. Mi hombre preparo el espagueti con salsa de tomate y perejil, además le dio un toque con queso manchego y lo cubrió con papel aluminio y también lo horneo por 10 min. Hasta que el queso se derritiera.

Edward metió en el congelador el vino blanco, entre los dos pusimos los servicios de la mesa, terminamos temprano a eso de las 7:30 pm. Y fuimos a la sala y vimos por un rato la tele, no teníamos necesidad de cambiarnos de ropa, la cena era en familia y ellos nos conocían hasta recién levantados.

Subí a ver a nuestros hijos y encontré a Liz despierta y de lado, la levante y la lleve a la sala, Tony estaba tan dormido como cuando lo acostamos y no le veía la intención de despertar, baje con mi princesa a la sala y fui a sentarme junto a mi esposo, el cual solo ver a su niñita me la quite de los brazos y comenzó a hablarle de cosas sin sentido, pero ella veía a sus padre con los ojos bien abiertos y le sonreía. Cuando tocaron el timbre mi hija se sobresalto en los brazos de su papá y sollozo un poco, pero él la tranquilizo casi al instante, yo me levante para ir a abrir y en la puerta encontré a Esme y Carlisle, ellos pasaron y fueron directo a la sala mientras que los seguía, Carlisle solo ver a su princesa se la quito de los brazos a Edward.

-¡Papá!- le grito Edward enojado por lo que mi suegro había hecho.

-A callar jovencito, quiero cargar a mi niñita- le dijo sin verlo, el estaba entretenido con su nieta, la cual le sonreía y tenía su dedo índice en su manita. Edward se enojo aun más y fue a sentarse al lado de Esme. Los deje y subí a ver a mi niño, el seguía dormido, me acerque a él para acomodar su cobija, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se despertó, movió su cabecita hacia los lados y al final me ubico con la mirada, me sonrío y después se movió, yo lo levante acomode su cobija y después salimos de la habitación, iba hacia la sala cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, pase de largo hacia la puerta y la abrí encontrando a mis cuñadas, mi hermano y a Jazz, me aparte para que pasaran y todos me saludaron con un beso y otro para mi bebe.

Fuimos a la sala y ellos repitieron la acción con mis suegros, Edward y mi hija. Emmett me quito de los brazos a mi hijo y fue a sentarse con Jasper.

-Hola hombrecito- le dijo Emm a mi bebe y Jasper acariciaba su mejilla, el busco por la habitación y después de unos segundos comenzó a llorar. Entre ellos intentaron calmarlo, pero no podía, y Edward se acerco a ellos, tomo al pequeño y ni así dejo de llorar, me moví hasta llegar a Edward y tome a mi niño, en cuanto me vio se calmo un poco hasta convertir su llanto en un muy ligero sollozo. En cuanto se calmo lo deje en los brazos de mi hermano, pero en cuanto lo hice comenzó de nuevo con su llanto. Enseguida lo tome y se calmo.

-Huy ya empezamos con la mamitis- comento Esme con un poco de burla.

-¿Podemos pasar al comedor?, tengo hambre y no he comido- pidió Emmett.

-De acuerdo pasemos.- le respondió Edward, nos levantamos de los sillones y fuimos al comedor, mientras comíamos estuvimos platicando de lo que habíamos hecho en el día.

Al terminar de cenar, recoger los trastes, meterlos a la lava bajillas, y darles leche a mis hijos pasamos a la sala, nos sentamos en los sillones, a mis hijos los tenían cargando mis suegros.

-Bueno, todos sabemos el motivo de la cena ¿verdad?- comenzó Emmett después de que todos nos quedáramos en completo silencio.

-Pues sí, todos sabemos porque pidieron que nos reuniéramos, y a decir verdad todos estamos ansiosos por saber lo que dice esa dichosa carta.- fue Carlisle el que respondió por todos.

-Bueno, Belly trae la carta- me pidió Emm, yo me levante del sofá donde había estado, subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación, saque la carta de la bolsa y después baje de nuevo a la sala, se la extendí a mi hermano y regrese a mi lugar al lado de Edward con la cabeza reposada sobre su hombro derecho, el me paso el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo más a él. Emmett abrió el sobre que tenia nuestros nombres y se aclaro la garganta.

"_Emmett e Isabella, se que se preguntaran porque de un momento a otro me ha entrado el interés por ustedes, pero lo cierto es que siempre he estado al pendiente de ustedes. Les explicare él porque nunca estuve cerca de su madre._

_Renne fue mi única hija, mi esposa Anne no pudo tener más descendencia después de que perdiera a nuestro segundo hijo después de una caída por las escaleras de nuestra casa. Para mí su madre era mi princesa, yo me desvivía por ella, cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera se lo daría. Yo había creado una empresa vinatera junto con Charles Swan, nos conocíamos desde niños, habíamos vivido en el mismo lugar y teníamos la misma edad, éramos compañeros de escuela._

_Cundo terminamos la universidad decidimos unir los viñedos de nuestras familias, al principio todo era muy pequeño, pero fuimos creciendo, hasta que logramos tener una gran vinatería al cabo de 5 años, contábamos con grandes viñedos, y todo iba sobre ruedas, cuando conseguimos posicionarnos entre las vinateras más reconocidas del país, Charles decidió contraer nupcias con su novia de universidad, Marie, y cuando regresaron de su luna de miel anunciaron que Marie estaba embarazada, yo me case un año después de ellos, pero mi hija tardo en llegar, y cuando ella nació, el hijo de mi amigo ya tenía cuatro años._

_Ellos crecieron juntos, eran muy unidos, y tal vez por eso no debió de habernos parecido tan alocada la idea de que ellos quisieran estar juntos, ellos iniciaron su noviazgo a una edad muy temprana._

_Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Charlie y Renne nos anunciaron que mi hija mi princesa estaba embarazada, embarazada y aun peor a los 18 años. Yo desde un principio no estuve de acuerdo con esa relación, yo creía que mi hija merecía algo más bueno que ese chico. Él era una buena persona, sus padres eran amigos de mi esposa y míos, el chico era responsable, en el colegio llevaba buenas notas, tenía una buena posición económica, era sano, además lo conocía de toda la vida, pero no podía aceptarlo para estar con mi hija. Y Charles tampoco quería que mi hija fuera su pareja. Pero aun así deje que ellos iniciaran una relación con la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta de que su relación solo podía ser de amigos. Todo cambio cuando ella nos dio esa noticia. No podía ser, no mi niña._

_Me enfureció con ella, Charles no podía ni ver a su hijo, nosotros estuvimos hablando de las posibilidades de que Renne perdiera al bebe"- todos en la sala jadeamos-"creíamos que si eso sucedía se arreglaría el problema, no contábamos con que ellos tuvieran previsto escaparse de casa previendo nuestra reacción, mi esposa y yo le dijimos lo que planeábamos, diciéndole que así ella se libraría de un problema, continuaría con su vida normal y podría dejar a Charlie, se negó, grito, lloro, pataleo, renegó de ser nuestra hija, nos cuestiono por no aceptar a Charlie si era hijo de nuestros amigos y mi socio. Ella no entendía que tenía un futuro labrado para ella, iría a la universidad, y después buscaría un esposo para ella, pero no lo acepto. A los pocos días de que les comunicáramos la decisión que tomamos ellos se escaparon._

_Consiguieron salir de Italia y llegaron a Estados Unidos, sus padres se casaron en cuanto llegaron a América, mi hija llevo sus joyas y Charlie saco el dinero que tenía en el banco y sus pocos ahorros y así pudieron llegar, dejamos de saber de ellos por casi un año, Anne y Marie estaban devastadas, amabas habían perdido a sus hijos por no aceptar sus decisiones, Charles y yo contratamos un detective que pudiera localizarlos, después de dos meses dio con ellos. Nos informo que Charlie estaba en la universidad cursando su último año y que trabajaba por las tardes-noches, Renne había tenido mellizos un niño y una niña, tenía 7 meses cuando nos dio el informe el detective, mi hija continuaba estudiando mientras ustedes se quedaban con una señora que los cuidaba hasta que su madre regresaba del colegio. Y estaba postulando solicitudes para la universidad. Nosotros seguimos informándonos de sus vidas, Charles aporto dinero de forma anónima para que el pudiera iniciar con su empresa después de que terminara la universidad, cuando él se entero, unos años después cuando Charlie ya había logrado ser una empresa reconocida, que el capital lo había invertido su padre lo contacto y le dijo que le regresaría cada centavo que le había dado, Renne termino la universidad y entro a la empresa de su padre como jefa de contable y vicepresidenta de la empresa, cuando tuvieron una economía segura y su empresa crecía cada vez más, ustedes debían tener cerca de 5 años, nunca les perdimos la pista._

_Cuando ellos murieron ustedes tenían 18 años, nos enteramos por las noticias que decían que un auto había sido arrollada y habían muerto los empresario dueños de S&M. nosotros no podíamos creerlo cuando lo escuchamos, hicimos llamadas para que nos dijeran que todo eso era mentira, pero no lo fue, tomamos un avión para llegar a Estados Unidos y fuimos al funeral, fue la primera y única vez que los vimos, y la ultima en ver a nuestros hijos. Intentamos acercarnos a ustedes, pero no teníamos el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y menos aun viendo como lloraban por sus padres, y cuanto amor les profesaban, solo de pensar que nosotros intentamos acabar con sus vidas, nos hacía sentir asco de nosotros mismos, salimos del lugar y regresamos a nuestras casas en Italia._

_Anne murió unos meses después de nuestra hija, Marie murió casi al año, Charles y yo intentamos sobrellevarlo dándonos apoyo el uno al otro, el murió apenas hace 2 años, no supo que se habían casado, al final quede solo._

_Sin mi hija, mis nietos, ni mi esposa, no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, solo les puedo pedir perdón, implorar sus disculpas por todo el daño que yo le infringí a mi propia hija, por haber intentado acabar con sus vidas, por no haber sido valiente y enfrentarme a ustedes en persona._

_No puedo darles nada, solo dejar lo que perteneció a mí y a los Swan, Chales me pidió antes de morir que los buscara, que les hiciera saber que los quería, y se lamentaba por haber tratado mal a sus único hijo, por no entenderlo, por intentar obligarlo a casarse con otra persona que no fuera Renne, me pido que les rogara su perdón para las cuatro personas que le habían dado la espalda a las personas que más querían, y perdernos su crecimiento._

_Solo ustedes sabrán si nos perdonan o no, pero sabemos que son personas de buenos sentimientos y nobles solo por ser hijos de Charlie y Renne._

_Recuerden que siempre los he querido al igual que a su madres. _

_Con cariño._

_Isaid McCarthy._

Cuando Emmett termino de leer la carta yo tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y al ver a mi Emm el se encontraba al igual que yo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, por mis mejillas ya rodaba las lagrimas que se habían acumulado por el enojo que sentía. Edward me tenía sujetada fuertemente y acariciaba mi cabello en señal de apoyo. Al cabo de unos minutos el primero que rompió el silencio fue mi hermano.

-Es mentira- dijo logrando que todos enfocáramos la vista en el.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?- fue Rosalie la que le respondió.

-Ese hombre miente, no puede simplemente decir que nos ha querido siempre cuando el mismo admitió que intentaron acabar con nuestras vidas- hablo con la voz muy gruesa señal de que el también estaba enojado.

-Yo coincido con el- comento Edward acariciando mi hombro.

-Tienen muchísima razón, quien demonios se cree para despertar un día y decir "hoy tengo nietos, escribámosles una carta para que me perdonen", muy tontos serian ustedes dos si lo perdonan, porque después de lo que les ha confesado, yo si iba y lo sacaba de su tumba para decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara, pero todavía respeto a los muertos.- dijo una Alice muy enojada y que si por ella fuera seguiría diciendo pestes en contra de ese señor.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo se sienten?- fue el turno de Jasper para hablar.

-Muy enojada, que demonios pasaba con ese hombre para hablar así de mis padres, se refirió a ellos como si fueran unos irresponsables, por dios mi mama solo se embarazo, no sabían si fue por un accidente o qué demonios, y no les importo lo único que querían era deshacerse de nosotros. Y llega muy campante para pedir perdón.- respondí con un tono muy hiriente.

-Coincido con Bells, ese señor no merece nada de nuestra parte. No nos pueden comprar con unos cuantos millones, nosotros tenemos dignidad.- coincidió Emmett.

-¿Y si de verdad se arrepintieron todos por lo que hicieron?- hablo Esme.

-Al menos lo hubieran enfrentado con ellos no con nosotros.

-Además, trataron a Charlie y a Renne como si fueran los únicos en pasar por un embarazo adolecente.- defendió Rose a mis papas.

-Chicos, los padres siempre buscamos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y en nuestros deseos nos cegamos.- opino Carlisle.

-¿Ustedes habrían intentado algo como eso si Edward o yo pasáramos por eso?

-No Alice, nosotros aceptamos lo que ustedes deseen, solo queremos verlos felices- le respondió Esme después de unos segundo- Pero no todos los padres somos iguales.

-Pues nuestros padres.- Hablo Jasper- nunca nos habrían obligado a algo como eso. Ellos serian felices de ser abuelos sin importar nada más.

-Charlie y Renne dirían lo mismo- finalice yo.

Todos nos volvimos a sumir en el silencio, cada uno analizando lo que acabábamos de conocer, teníamos la vista perdida, meditando todas y cada una de las palabras de esa carta, y a mí me comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza solo de pensarlo, me estaba agotando, y me esforzaba al máximo por pensar con claridad sin dejarme llevar por el enojo. Al final yo hable después de muchos minutos de meditación.

-No quiero nada de ese señor, ni su cariño ni su dinero- lo dije en un tono bajo, pero seguro para que me escucharan todos en la sala.

-Coincido contigo Bells, no necesitamos nada de él.- Me apoyo Emmett con la voz un poco más relajada, pero solo un poco.

-Rose- llamo Carlisle, y ella le prestó su atención -¿Qué pasaría si ellos se niegan a recibir la herencia?

-Pues básicamente no se considero esa opción de forma clara, y miren que releí el documento muchas veces. Pero en si ustedes ya son dueños, pues además de la carta testamentaria estaba adjuntos unos documentos en los que se señala que ustedes son dueños solo faltan sus firmas para que todo quede legalizado. El dinero sigue en un banco de Italia, en cuanto tomen posesión y cedan un número de cuenta eso se transferirá de Italia a Estados Unidos. Y miren que son muchos euros, una gran cantidad, con eso salimos de pobres- bromeo Rose robándonos una sonrisa a todos. No estamos ni cerca de ser pobres.- y la documentación en cuanto a la posesión de las joyas ya está a tu nombre, y lo mismo falta ser firmada. Además de que había una copia donde se donaba la casa, que en si es una gran mansión, a un asilo. Les repito son prácticamente dueños ya.- nos callamos de nuevo unos minutos.

-Si lo aceptamos lo compartiremos con ustedes- dijo Emm decidido rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso es suyos niños- respondió Esme por todos.

-Solamente suyo- concluyo Jasper.

-Nada de eso, coincido con Emm, somos familia y lo compartiremos, o podemos ocuparlo todos para algo. Pero seremos todos, sin excepción alguna.-fue mi turno.

-Primero decídanse, ¿Lo aceptan o no?

-Alice que impaciente- bromeo Emmett.

-Que indecisos- lo contradijo y le saco la lengua.

-Ok- vi a mi oso a los ojos, levanto una ceja y yo sonreí- Sí, la aceptamos.

-¡Sí! Somos ricos- grito Alice despertando a los bebes y causando que lloraran y todos riéramos de sus tonterías.

-Ok, entonces planeemos que es lo que vamos a hacer con ese dinero- dije sonriéndoles a todos.

-Rosie bebe ¿de verdad es mucho dinero?

-Si amor, es demasiado, y por lo que investigue la empresa vinatera de esos señores era de muchísimo prestigio, de hecho ellos producían uno de los vinos rosados que más nos gusta, el "_marinear rose", _y los ingresos eran muy buenos, además la residencia del señor Charles era una mansión de tres pisos con un viñedo en la parte trasera, eso sin contar los otros viñedos de la empresa.

-Bueno- alargo Alice la - pues en ese caso, ya tenemos donde pasar las vacaciones fuera del país.

-No Allie, yo no quiero esa casa, podemos venderla y comprar otra en Italia si quieren, pero no me apetece ir a esa casa.

-Si coincido con Emm- hablo Esme- podemos comprar algo mas sesillo, no sé, algo con vista al mar, con una gran terraza, habitaciones para todos y una cocina inmensa, un comedor donde podamos entrar todos y un lugar donde podamos tomar el sol de verano, además donde los niños puedan jugar.

-Amor- le dijo Carlisle- en ese caso con todo eso no sería una casa más sencilla.

-Pero la idea de Esme es muy buena- apoyo Jasper.

-De igual forma, ustedes- nos señalo Rose- deben ir a tomar posesión de todo lo que han heredado, aunque eso se los dirá el abogado el viernes.

-¿Es obligatorio que vallamos?, no quiero dejar a mis bebes- dije viendo a los bebes.

-Yo no quiero dejarte sola Rose

-Cof, Cof mandilón, Cof, Cof- dijo Jasper.

-Cállate estúpido que me llevo a Alice- amenazo mi hermano.

-No, atrévete a tocar a MI Alice y te juro por lo más sagrado que me encargo de que te quedes sin videojuegos por un año.

-Jasper, valgo más que eso

-No sé cuando tengan que ir pero es seguro de que tienen que ir ustedes, o alguien con un poder firmado por alguno de ustedes.

-Podemos ir nosotras- dijo Alice sonriéndonos a nosotras.

-Claro, Bella puede ir en representación de ambos- sugirió Esme

-Y podemos buscar una casa para no tener que viajar dos veces o más.

-Si Rose, coincido con ellas- apoye yo.

-Ok, ¿Quién de nosotros ira con ellas?- pregunto Carlisle

-Eso es lo mejor- interrumpió Esme a su esposo- podemos ir solas, así ustedes no tendrían que pedir permisos o vacaciones.

-No pueden ir solas- alego Edward.

-Ho claro que podemos hermanito

-Bella debe quedarse en casa conmigo y nuestros hijos.

-Ho pobre Edward- se burlo Rose con una vocecita rara- lo sentimos cariño, pero es viaje de chicas. Míralo de esta forma. Tú podrás pasar más tiempo con tus hijos, y aun mejor, todos ellos- señalo a los hombres- te van a ayudar con ellos.

-No, ustedes no pueden ir solas- se apresuro a decir Jasper.

-Lo sentimos pero si podemos, no tenemos ningún impedimento para no hacerlo.- rebatí.

-Claro que hay impedimento, ellas están embarazadas- contradijo Emmett.

-Además tus hijos te necesitan.

-Bueno ya.- hablo Esme- Nosotras nos vamos a ir, ellas solo están embarazadas. Los niños no dependen tanto de Bella, y bien Edward los puede cuidar con ayuda de todos ustedes, pero si eso es problema podemos llevarlos con nosotras.

-Está bien, vallase, no las necesitamos, y mis sobrinos se quedan con nosotros.

-Emm vas aprendiendo.

-Más les vale tener demasiado cuidado.- nos amenazo Carlisle

-Ho más les vale tener cuidado con mis hijos, entendido Edward

-Claro amor, pero te vamos a extrañar muchísimo- me dijo besando mi mejilla y rodeando más mi cintura.

-No nos vamos a ir por tanto tiempo, tal vez tres días a lo mucho.- dijo Rose

-Sí, solo arreglamos el asunto legar y visitamos algunas tiendas y lugares, regresaremos muy rápido.

-Aun así las extrañaremos.

-Nosotras también.

-Bueno, ahora vallémonos, ya es tarde y tenemos trabajo mañana por la mañana- anuncio Carlisle

Todos se levantaron del sillón y Carlisle y Esme nos entregaron a nuestros hijos los cuales dormían profundamente. Nos comenzamos a despedir y todos se fueron de casa, Edward llevo a los pequeños a la habitación y yo me quede abajo recogiendo las tazas de café que habíamos tomado durante la plática. Después de dejar todo en el lava-bajillas subí a mi habitación con Edward, la puerta del baño abierta estaba cuando llegue, bese las frentes de mis hijos y me senté en la cama para poder cambiarme de ropa, me puse mi pijama que era un short negro y una playera con tirantes y un estampado de ovejitas. Cuando Edward salió solo tenía puesta la parte de debajo de su pijama que era un pantalón negro, ambos nos metimos a la cama y yo me acurruque contra el pasando una de mis piernas sobre las suyas. Beso mi frente y me fui perdiendo en mi sueño.

Viernes había llegado muy rápido, me encontraba arreglándome nuevamente para la reunión con los abogados, los niños habían tenido mala noche por los gases y no habíamos dormido bien, estaba cansada y soñolienta, quería quedarme a dormir un rato más, pero tenía que ir a esa reunión.

Me bañe, me puse un vestido gris un poco mas debajo de medio muslo con mangas cortas, unos botines negros, cambie mi bolso por uno negro donde metí mis cosas, tome unos lentes negro y me acerque al tocador de la habitación y le escribí una nota a Edward la cual le deje en el buro ya que mi almohada la tenia abrazada como me tomaba a mí.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina donde tome una taza de café con unas galletas que encontré en la alacena. Me lave los dientes en el baño de abajo y me dirigí al garaje tome mi auto y salí rumbo a la empresa, el sol me daba directo en los ojos por lo cual fue una buena idea llevar los lentes. El tráfico estaba tranquilo por lo cual llegue a tiempo, subí por el ascensor y llegue al piso de Emmett. Su secretaria me sonrío y me indico que pasara a la oficina. Entre y Rose estaba sentada en el sofá blanco con su laptop en las piernas escribiendo.

-Hola- salude entrando y acercándome a Rose.

-Belly, estoy redactando el poder para que tú puedas tomar posesión de la herencia por Emmett- me dijo ella.

-Ok, me parece perfecto pero también podrías hacerlo tú ya que también vas a ir.

-Genial, discutan como si yo no estuviera aquí, es más si quieren puedo salir de mi oficina para que platiquen a gusto, ¿o quieren hacer una videoconferencia con Alice?- hablo Emm.

-Bueno, un vaso de jugo no nos caería mal a tu hijo y a mí, ¿tú gustas uno Bella?

-Bueno, no me vendría mal.- Emmett nos vio a las dos y después salió de la oficina dejándonos solas. En cuanto cruzo la puerta no pudimos evitarlo y nos soltamos a reír por la cara de mi hermano.

-¿Sigue de drama por lo del viaje que nos vamos a tomar?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, no sabes como esta, trae un drama que ni él se lo aguata, ha intentado convencerme de que no valla.

-Edward esta igual conmigo, intenta lavarme el cerebro pero no le ha resultado nada.

-Ho, Alice y Esme deben estar en las mismas que nosotras, salgamos esta tarde a algún café para platicar.

-Enviémosles un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo- dije sacando mi celular- ok, con un "¿nos reunimos en el centro comercial a las 6?" bastara ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso es suficiente.

Emmett entro con dos vasos de jugo de naranja, le dio uno a Rose y el otro a mí. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a revisar y escribir correos, nosotras nos quedamos sentadas viéndolo trabajar. Hasta que sonó mi celular y el volteo a nosotras. "donde siempre" de Alice y una "no tendré demasiado tiempo pero con 30 min. Si cuento, donde siempre" de Esme. Le mostré ambos mensajes a Rose y asintió, continuo con su labor y yo respondí a ellas un "ok". El intercomunicador de Emm sonó y era su secretaria anunciando que ya estaba aquí los abogados. Ellos entraron a la sala de juntas y nosotros los seguimos después, nos acomodamos en las sillas y ellos sacaron unas carpetas de papeles.

-Bien, esperamos que ya tengan la respuesta.

-Si la tenemos, vamos a aceptar esa herencia, pero solo tres cuartas partes, lo demás lo dejaremos para el asilo que pidió el señor.- hablo Emmett por ambos, eso lo habíamos acordado hacia dos días.

-Esa es decisión suya, si quieren eso podemos cederlo el día que vallan a Italia a la toma de posesión de la herencia.

-Otra cosa, yo no podre ir a Italia, les daré a mi esposa o a mi hermana un podre para hacerlo, ellas decidirán por mí en Italia, yo no puedo dejar la empresa.

-Esa es su decisión, solo deben presentar el poder y le sugerimos que lo haga su hermana- dijo el abogado.

-Es todo lo que tenemos que decir, ¿Cuándo tendrán que estar en Italia?

-A mas tardar la próxima semana, ya que en la firma de abogados salimos de vacaciones decembrinas y no podremos agilizar todo el proceso antes del otro año.

-Muy bien, nosotras estaremos en Italia la siguiente semana, nos mantendremos en contacto con ustedes para tener todo listo cuando nos presentemos haya.- respondió Rose.

-Teniendo todo claro nosotros marcharemos a Italia para tener listos los documentos a firmar y que todo se haga legal antes de que ustedes tengan que regresar a Estados Unidos.- respondió el abogado que siempre lo hacía, al parecer el llevaba las voz cantante en la representación legal. El otro era algo así como su asistente.

-Les agradecemos que nos hayan buscado aquí.- respondí cortes.

-Solo era nuestro trabajo señora, nos pagan para hacerlo.

Nos despedimos de ellos y en cuanto salieron sentimos un cambio en el aire del ambiente, con ellos era todo muy tenso, y al estar solos nos relajamos como siempre que estábamos juntos, sintiendo la calidez de la familia cerca. Regresamos a la oficina de Emm y Rosalie nos mostro el documento terminado, Emmett decidió que su esposa fuera la que lo representara, el confiaba en ella y todo lo que mi hermano poseía era del conocimiento de ella, por lo cual no había problema, además de que así yo no tendría que figurar en todo.

-Yo me voy, los niños estuvieron agitados por los gases y si ya han despertado tendrán loco a Edward, lo mejor será que valla en su ayuda antes de que se desespere. ¿Rose te llevo a tu casa?

-No cuñadita, Emmett y yo planeamos ir a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial antes de su reunión por la tarde así que lo aprovechare al máximo.

-Comienzo a pensar que intentas quitarme a mi esposa hermana, cuál es tu interés de estar con ella, dímelo- dramatizo Emm.

-Plano secuestrarla para que se vaya a vivir una temporada en mi casa y así nos podamos deshacer de ti.

-Bien dicen, Dios las hace malas y ellas se juntan, hablare con los chicos para que no puedan salir y así no confabulan en nuestra contra.

-Eso nunca dejara de pasar amor- le respondió Rose.

-Como son perversas. Ya vete Isabella, solo corrompes a mi esposa.

-Claro ya me voy, en mi casa deben de extrañarme, los quiero nos vemos por la tarde Rose.

Salí de la oficina y después de despedirme de la secretaria fui al elevador, baje hasta el estacionamiento y Salí rumbo a mi casa para hablar con Edward y decirle que el viaje seria la próxima semana. Lo cual se que sería difícil y que me haría una de sus típicas escenas de drama tan parecidas a las de Emmett y Jasper.

**N/A: hola, se que me he tardado y que prometí que actualizaría, pero encontré un trabajo y es de domingo a viernes, me pagan bien y es mejor y no siento que solo me mantiene y yo no hago nada, tengo los capis adelantados, pero no los he podido subir, si recibo RR prometo por la garrita que subiré un capitulo por la tarde, a más tardar el sábado como a las 4:00 pm.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nos encontrábamos recorriendo una casa, era realmente grande, tenía tres pisos seis habitaciones con baño propio y dos habitaciones más para invitados en el primer piso con un baño para ambas habitaciones, una cocina inmensa con comedor, en la segunda planta una sala de estar, una sala con una mesa de billar, mesa para domino y para cartas, una gran pantalla plana, un gran repertorio de películas, también tenía una biblioteca, claro todos los libros estaban en italiano, en la tercer planta, estaban la mayoría de las habitaciones pero también tenía una donde estaba un jacuzzi realmente grande. El patio era muy lindo, rodeado de flores y arboles, tenía una alberca y vista al mar, era espectacular la casa. Hasta el momento era la que más nos había gustado.

De la lectura del testamento había pasado casi una semana. Teníamos ya tres días en Italia, habíamos cobrado la herencia y teníamos todo el asunto legal solucionado, el dinero ya se encontraba depositado en las cuentas de Emmett y mía de la empresa para que no tuviéramos problemas. Pero el viaje se había extendido a un par de días mas ya que no encontrábamos una casa que realmente nos gustara para poder traer a nuestros hijos de vacaciones, bueno eso hasta que encontramos esa casa, además de que según Rosalie el precio era estupendo, y Esme coincidía con ella, Alice y yo nos limitábamos a recorrer el lugar y dar el visto bueno o malo según fuera el caso, nosotras no éramos expertas en viene raíces.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Se han decidido?- pregunto el hombre que nos había llevado a recorrer las residencias.

Por decisión unánime y porque estábamos cansadas, además de que necesitábamos consultarlo con los chicos, iríamos al hotel donde nos estábamos alojando, llamaríamos a los chicos y les daríamos los detalles de los lugares que nos gustaron.

-Bueno, necesitamos consultarlo con nuestros esposos, pero nosotros le llamaremos mañana temprano dándole nuestra respuesta si no hay algún problema- respondió Esme.

-Claro que no hay problema, en mi tarjeta tienen el número de mi oficina y el de mi celular, pueden llamar en el momento que gusten.-nos sonrió coquetamente.

-Gracias, y siendo así nosotras nos retiramos.

-Para servirles- se despidió y nos acompaño al auto que habíamos rentado para no tener que salir en taxi.

-El hombre no es feo- comento Alice en el auto de camino al hotel.

-Eso es cierto, vieron su bronceada piel- comento Rose.

-Y sus ojos grises- dije

-Su sonrisa era tan encantadora- añadió Esme.

-Y su cabello- suspiramos todas a la vez provocando que riéramos.

-Parecemos Adolescentes, fantaseando con ese señor- hablo Esme.

-Sí, pero debemos admitir que ese hombre, fácilmente puede ser el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer- apunto Rose.

-Créanme si yo no amara tanto a Edward, fácilmente le seria infiel con ese italiano- hable recordando a mi esposo.

-Yo haría lo mismo si no fuera porque estoy embarazada y por mi Jazzy.

-Todas lo haríamos de no ser por Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle, deben reconocernos el merito de ser unas esposas fieles y locamente enamoradas de sus esposos- dijo Rose.

-Y que tú y Alice estén embarazadas- comente divertida.

-Lo dice la mujer que tiene dos pequeños en casa a cargo de su esposo.- reclamo Alice con un puchero.

-Los extraño, y no llevo fuera ni una semana, más le vale a Edward que estén en perfectas condiciones cuando llegue a casa.

-Esos hombres deben estar cuidando muy bien a mis nietos, si son inteligentes se ahorraran un grave problema con nosotras.

-Mamá tiene razón además mi hermanito sabrá cuidar de mis sobrinos si no quiere tener un problema con todas.

Llegamos a hotel y dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento, pasamos a recepción y pedimos nuestra tarjeta, subimos a la habitación e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al teléfono para llamar a mi casa, que es donde todos se estaban quedando por resguardo de mis hijos. Alice marco y teníamos el altavoz. Sonó tres veces y después un muy enojado Emmett atendió.

-¿Quién demonios es, y que quiere?

-¡Emmett!- gritamos Rosalie y yo.

-¡Ho chicas!, Hey son las chicas- grito, se escucharon unos pasos y después como empujaban la mesa de centro de la sala.- Estamos todos.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo les va?- pregunto All.

-Bien bebé- respondió Jasper- pero ya las extrañamos.

-Nosotras también amor, no sabes cómo te extraño- le respondió Alice con lagrimas desbordando sus ojos, lo cual no es raro ya que esta sensible desde que llegamos y hablamos con ellos desde el primer momento.

-Calma amor, no llores, ya falta menos para que estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Lo sé Jazz, te amo-

-Yo también princesa- alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-Rose, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Emmett

-Si osito, extrañándote

-Bueno, pero espero que estés pasando unas agradables vacaciones, y que te diviertas.

-Lo hago Emm, ¿Me extrañas?

-JA que si te extraña- interrumpió Jasper- no para de lamentarse por qué no estás cerca hermana, por dios ni una foto le dejaste, no llora porque sería el colmo.

-Eso no es cierto- refuto mi hermano enojado.

-Edward tu lo has visto, apóyame, eres mi cuñado- dijo Jasper.

-Emmett también lo es, soy neutral, no me meto en sus peleas- mi corazón se acelero solo por escuchar la voz de Edward, y automáticamente sonreí.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo también te amo, ¿Te diviertes?

-Sí, pero me haces falta, no puedo ser completamente feliz si no estás tú, y mis hijos, pero cada vez falta menos para que nos veamos.

-Lo sé y te tengo una magnifica sorpresa.

-Traidor, trae ese teléfono aquí en este momento- le grito Jasper- aun falta la cursilería de Carlisle, apresúrate Romeo.- Edward se movió, o movió el teléfono y después se escucho un golpe.

-¿Esme?- pregunto cauteloso.

-Hola amor- respondió mi suegra.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Extrañándote, pero me distraigo con las chicas, aunque me haces falta.

-Tú a mí, no sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con cinco niños- dijo y se escucharon las quejas de los chicos y nosotras no reímos.

-Te creo, pero les llamamos para saber qué casa elegir y poder regresar pronto.

-¿Han acabado con los recorridos?- pregunto Jasper

-Sí, hoy vimos la ultima casa, pero algo más importante, ¿Cómo están mis bebes?- pregunte

-Tomando su siesta de las 12 Bella, ellos están bien, los hemos cuidado bien en su ausencia- respondió Carlisle.

-Ho, muchas gracias, se los agradezco mucho.

-No hay nada que agradecer hermanita, nosotros cuidamos de los enanos como si fueran nuestros.

-Bueno ya- interrumpió Alice- hablemos de las casas, miren les explicamos…

Alice se puso a hablar y dar detalles de las casas explicando desde el precio y las ventajas y desventajas de las mismas, nosotras aportábamos pequeños detalles, y Rosalie y Esme decían si era conveniente considerarlas o no. De hecho yo era la que menos hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era para aportar algo importante que pudieron haber pasado por alto. Al final, terminaron con las explicaciones y las chicas se escuchaban más entusiastas con la última casa, dieron hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Bueno, pues compren la ultima ha todas les gusto, y confiamos en su buen gusto, el precio es razonable, podemos pagarlo entre todos y pasar el siguiente verano en la casa.- hablo Carlisle

-No, como habíamos quedado, la casa la compramos Bella y yo, hoy revise la cuenta de la empresa a nuestro nombre y tenemos el dinero depositado, y sinceramente es demasiado todo lo que nos han dado, podemos pagar la casa y nos va a sobrar para heredárselo hasta nuestro nietos.- rebatió Emmett

-Pero cualquier cosa que haga falta la compraremos entre los demás- contesto Edward.

-Claro, todos podemos aportar algo para el futuro de nuestra familia- apoyo Jasper.

-Bien, esta decidido, llamaremos al encargado que nos atendió- no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Rosalie lo mención- que por cierto se llama Ian- otro suspiro.

-Esperen ¿acaban de suspirar cuando lo mencionaron?- pregunto mi hermano alterado.

-… No para nada- conteste al ver que todas nos habíamos quedado estáticas en nuestros sitios alrededor de la mesa de centro.

-No te creo Isabella- me dijo Edward.

-Sabes que te soy fiel amor- le respondí con voz extremadamente dulce y sensual.

-Más te vale serlo, a todas- respondió Jasper.

-Los amamos recuérdenlo- dijo Allie.

-Claro, como digan- bufo celoso Carlisle

-Carlisle ¿eres tú?- pregunto Esme incrédula.

-Lo soy, pero me molesta pensar que están al otro lado del mundo, pensando en hombres que no somos nosotros, con una posible piel muy bronceada- contesto.

-Con ojos grises- dijo Rose

-Cabello negro-suspire.

-Y esa sonrisa de pasta dental- termino Alice.

Esme permaneció callada lo cual fue lo mejo ya que ella se pudo ahorrar todo el discurso que nos dieron los chicos, alegando que nosotras solas y juntas éramos de temer que no sabían en que nos habían metido, que si nos dábamos cuanta de que ahora éramos madres de familia, que teníamos motivos para pensar solo en regresar pronto a casa, que no deberíamos estar pensando en hombres que no fueran los tres que teníamos esperándonos en Seattle. Y además en cuanto llegáramos a casa recibiríamos un castigo bien merecido por serles infiel solo con el pensamiento.

-Claro como ustedes nunca han pensado en otras que no seamos nosotras- contraataco Rose.

-Siempre les hemos sido fieles- respondió Jasper en el mismo tono de su hermana, claro el humor venia de familia.

-Seguro, como no los encontramos hace meses que nos fuimos de vacaciones viendo a las chicas que pasaban en bikini- comente sarcástica.

-Pero estaban con nosotros, y no hicimos nada más que ver los bonitos bikinis que llevaban puestos, saben que nunca les seriamos infieles- defendió Edward.

-Pues más les vale, nos llegan a ser infieles y olvídense de que tienen familia- contesto Alice enojada.

-Amor…- comenzó Jasper, pero lo interrumpí.

-No amor nada, solo porque admiramos la belleza de una persona ustedes se encelan, nos dan el sermón de nuestras vidas, como si fueran nuestros padre, lo cual no son, cabe decir, pero nosotras no podemos decirles nada ya que no hicieron nada malo, pero nosotras si, les fuimos infieles con el pensamiento.

-Perdónenos, no era nuestra intención insultarlas, pero nos enojamos, además pensar que nos pueden dejar por un italiano bronceado nos causa pavor- hablo Edward con voz más dócil.

-Bien los perdonamos, pero estamos cansadas, además nos pasamos todo el día comprando y visitando las últimas casas que nos faltaban, y si queremos terminar todo mañana con el proceso notarial iniciado debemos acostarnos ya, son casi las 11:00 pm, y queremos descansar un poco.- dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, las dejamos descansar, las amamos, duerman bien- nos dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias Carlisle, ustedes también descansen, cuídense y cuiden a mis nietos- contesto Esme.

-Edward amor, dales un beso a mis hijos de mi parte, diles que los amo, y cuídalos, sueña conmigo, te amo- pedí.

-También te amamos- respondió.

Nos despedimos todos y después colgamos, por lo que más pagaríamos en el hotel seria por las llamadas a Estados Unidos, ya que no comíamos ni cenábamos aquí, si acaso desayunábamos. Todas nos levantamos de la alfombra y nos fuimos a las habitaciones que nos correspondían, bueno solo eran dos habitaciones, Esme dormía sola, y las chicas y yo nos quedábamos en la otra, dormíamos en la misma cama, que era una King, donde perfectamente podíamos dormir, además estábamos acostumbradas a hacerlo, por el tiempo que lo hicimos cuando éramos adolescentes.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, ya que eran cerca de las 8, y como todas las mañanas le mande un mensaje a mi esposo.

"_**Buen día amor, te amo.**_

_**Y a los pequeños.**_

_**Bella"**_

En Seattle serian casi las 3 de la madrugada, él generalmente dejaba en vibrador su celular por las noches, aunque durmiera toda la noche sin despertar hasta el día siguiente, lo más seguro era que viera el mensaje alrededor de las ocho, ya que a esa hora despertaba mis hijos para que los alimentaran y cambiaran su pañal.

Nos dimos un baño rápido y escribimos a Ian diciéndole que nos que compraríamos la ultima casa que habíamos visto, el respondió casi al momento, nos cito a la una de la tarde para poder comenzar los tramites, pero al ser una inmobiliaria, todo sería más rápido, las escrituras las dejaríamos a nombre de Emmett y mío, después cambiaríamos los dueños, dejaríamos la propiedad a nombre de nuestros hijos, todos, sin excluir a ninguno, los de Emmett y Rosalie, los de Alice y Jasper, los de Edward y míos.

-¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- pregunte cuando pasamos por Esme.

-Realmente no tengo idea- respondió Rose.

-Podemos ir de compras, o ir a la playa a tomar el sol y broncearnos un poco, aun nos queda mucho tiempo, apenas son las nueve, debemos matar el tiempo.- comento Alice.

-Podemos hacer ambas cosas, ir de compras y después pasamos a la playa, debemos comprar bikinis ya que no trajimos, además un poco de ropa no nos vendría mal para nuestros closets, podemos buscar también ropa para la boda de Tanya. Que por cierto me llego la invitación para la cena de compromiso, ¿A ustedes? – dijo Esme y asentimos.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad, recorrimos varias tiendas, compramos demasiados vestidos, ropa, trajes, pantalones, blusas, bolsos, accesorios, zapatos, lentes de sol, maquillaje. Además también compramos ropa para nuestros hijos, y trajes para los chicos, a Edward le lleve algunos en tonos grises, otros en azul y negros, he de admitirlos, me encantaba verlo de traje, resaltaba la belleza de ese hombre.

Al terminar con nuestras compras nos dirigimos a la playa, claro antes pasamos al hotel para dejar las bolsas y cambiarnos de ropa, yo me puse un bikini en color negro con estampado de flores rojas, un vestido de manta rojo hasta medio muslo con unas sandalias muy cómodas, Alice un bikini verde pistache, con un vestido blanco de maternidad el cual resaltaba su vientre, Rosalie un bikini azul cielo con un vestido blanco con flores bordadas en el borde de las copas. Esme llevaba un trikini rosa pálido el cual contrastaba muy bien con su piel y un vestido sin tirantes hasta la rodilla en color azul.

Salimos del hotel después de que nos dieran indicaciones y llegamos a la playa, buscamos lugares y nos ubicamos cerca de la entrada, la arena era muy fina, además de que estaba caliente, nos pusimos bloqueador y después de que pasara un tiempo nos metimos al mar, el agua era tibia, muy cristalina y lo mejor era que no había mucha gente, pasamos un buen rato jugando, eso hasta que nos dio hambre y salimos para comer un poco de lo que habíamos comprado en un restaurante, eran casi la una y regresamos al hotel, nos bañamos y después salimos a la casa para reunirnos con Ian, al llegar nos dio un último recorrido, nos dijo todo sobre la casa, y después pasamos a la sala para poder firmar el contrato de compra, el pago lo haríamos en dólares, le entregue el cheque con la cantidad acordada. Prometió que apresuraría el tramite notarial tanto como pudiera para enviarnos las escrituras de la casa, claro le entrego a Rose un poder y dijo que en cuanto estuvieran los documentos nos serian enviados con las firmas y sellos de la notaria, solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde me llego un mensaje de Edward.

"_**Buen día para ti también. También te amo. Tus hijos y yo te extrañamos, por favor regresa cuanto antes, no soportamos un día más sin ti.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Edward, Liz, Tony."**_

Fuimos a comer cerca del centro, platicamos largo ratos y después de mucho darle vueltas saque el tema de nuestro regreso a colación.

-Y ¿Cuándo regresamos?

-Bella, Bella, se te nota ansiosa- se burlo Rosalie.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos les extraño.

-Nuestros boletos de vuelta son abiertos, podemos pedir un vuelo para mañana tempranos para que estemos cuanto antes en casa con nuestros hombre- sugirió Alice.

-Por favor- casi roge. -Me encargo de las llamadas al aeropuerto, es más, el resto de la tarde pueden salir y yo arreglo todo el equipaje.

-No te preocupes cariño, nosotras también queremos regresar, solo encárgate de las llamadas, y lo demás está resuelto.

-Yo te tomo la palabra de lo del equipaje- dijo Rosalie sobando su vientre- estoy agotada. No ha dejado de moverse en todo el día. Ni siquiera me dejo dormir bien en la noche.

-Bien, yo arreglo tu equipaje.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el hotel, yo concrete el viaje, el avión con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Seattle salía a las 6 de la mañana, sin escalas, un vuelo directo. Después de esa llamada le mande un mensaje a Edward.

"_**Amor, tomamos un avión mañana mismo a las 6 de la mañana, sin escalas, reloj regresivo. **_

_**En 27 horas estaremos juntos de nuevo.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Bella"**_

Su respuesta fue simple.

"_**26 horas 57 minutos 15 segundos y en descenso.**_

_**TE AMO"**_

**N/A: prometí actualizar antes, pero operaron a mi mami, y como soy la mayor tuve q estar con ella en el hospital, además pase unos días en casa de mi papa. Pero ya tengo tres capítulos más, sean buenas y presiónenme para que actualice antes.**

**Un Beso, cuídense.**

**Sher.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos en el café habitual donde nos reuníamos, planeábamos nuestra actividad navideña para este año, el año pasado había sido intercambio de discos, pero no sabíamos aun que haríamos. Todas estábamos en silencio, pensando.

-Lo tengo- grito Alice entusiasmada- Un Santa secreto- Rose y yo la vimos interrogante- lo acabo de inventar, podemos escribir una carta pidiendo lo que queremos, cada uno tomaría una carta y el 25 por la mañana cuando estén los regalos debajo del árbol podremos hacer la entrega de los regalos.

-Todas las envolturas del intercambio rojas.- sugerí.

-Claro para no tener pistas- completo Rose.

-Exacto, ahora solo tenemos que informar a los demás de nuestra estupenda idea.

-Dejemos eso de los regalos pasemos a otra cosa- pidió Rose.

-Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunte

-Ok quiero sabes cómo tenias sexo con Edward con tu enorme vientre- me sonroje.

-Ho si, dime como lo hacías, yo no puedo estar cómoda con mi enorme vientre- completo Alice.

-Yo, compre un libro, además Edward y yo nos entendemos a la perfección- respondí con las mejillas rosadas.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo hacían?- pregunto indecisa Rose.

-Bueno, ya te había dicho, en cuatro al borde de la cama, con almohadas de ayuda, no se nos acoplábamos, pero lo principal era mi comodidad y mi vientre. Ya saben las almohadas las colocaba bajo mi vientre, o bajo mi espalda para elevar mi cuerpo, semi levantada con las piernas abiertas, de espaldas. No sé solo nos dejábamos llevar. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer sin lastimarse, además no pueden seguir con posiciones arriesgadas, y solo lo pueden hacer hasta los 7 meses, después Bye, Bye sexo tres meses.

-¿Qué?- grito Alice- ¿Sabes cómo tengo las hormonas? Están a todo lo que da.

-Lo sé, pero no es favorable el sexo en el último bimestre del embarazo, además después del parto no vas a estar tan lubricada.

-Pero solo por ese tiempo ¿verdad?- pregunto Rose.

-Si solo ese tiempo. Mientras amamantes, yo ya no tengo problemas- dije picara.

Terminamos nuestros cafés entre pláticas y después decidimos cenar en la casa de Alice, avisamos a todos que nos veríamos a las ocho de la noche, eran las 6:30, así que nos daba tiempo de ir a buscar los víveres al supermercado e ir a casa de All para preparar todo, no teníamos mucho ánimo para cocinar por lo cual compramos pasta, pan, papas cambray, y rosbif.

Yo me encargue de las papas, las puse a hervir, después las pele, corte perejil, deshebre un poco de queso y después calenté una sarteneta con poco aceite de oliva, puse las papas a freír un poco y después les agregue un poco de sal y pimienta, lo sazone y puse los demás ingredientes, al final solo deje las papas con queso parmesano gratinándose.

Alice preparo el rosbif en adobo, el cual dejo marinándose por cerca de 20 minutos. Rosalie preparo la pasta, solo era con mantequilla, tiras de chiles, y un poco de queso. Preparamos un poco de ensalada y después partimos el pan, pusimos la mesa y Alice metió el rosbif al horno.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Esme y Carlisle, los cuales llevaban a mis hijos ya que Esme había pasado por ellos para tener un momento de abuelos-nietos, detrás de ellos venían Emmett y Jasper, ambos venían empujándose, quien los viera no diría que esos hombres son unos futuros padres responsables y muy preocupados por sus embarazadas esposas. El último en llegar fue Edward, venia de la Universidad, si había retomado su trabajo ya que el director le rogo que regresara por que el profesor que llego en su lugar era un desastre y los alumnos no lo aceptaban, Edward que también extrañaba su trabajo, regreso, esa fue en parte mi sorpresa, que regreso a la universidad, como el trabajo al que había cambiado solo eran unas horas por semanas, y tenía menos de un mes trabajando, y solo le enseñaba a un niño de 10 años, ordeno su horario para enseñarle lunes y viernes de 5:30 a 7:00 de la tarde. Yo no tenía problema con su trabajo. En la universidad solo iba de 9:00 de la mañana a 2:00 de la tarde, y tenía libre todo el fin de semana libre.

Al entrar me busco con la mirada, yo tenía a Tony en mis brazos, estaba despierto jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, Edward se acerco a mí y me beso dulcemente, después deposito un beso en la frente de nuestro hijo. Me abrazo por la espalda y susurro en mi oído.

-Te amo- me gire en sus brazos teniendo cuidado con mi bebe.

-También te amo- el tomo a Tony de mis brazos y lo acomodo en sus brazos, nuestro pequeño, se acomodo y se llevo una mano a la boca, Edward se rio y saco su mano. Esme se acerco y me dio a mi hija mientras que ella acompañaba a Alice a la cocina. Liz se acomodo en mi pecho y después comenzó a emitir soniditos raros.- ¿Ya quieres hablar pequeña?- Mi esposo se acerco a mi pequeña y beso su frente, ella en respuesta siguió con sus ruiditos, y Edward rio con ella.

-Princesa, yo también te quiero.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dijo que te quiere?- le pregunte.

-Yo sé que mi hija me adora- respondió muy pegado de sí mismo y yo solo pude reír.

-A cenar chicos- nos llamo Esme desde la cocina.

Pasamos al comedor donde ya estaba la comida sobre la mesa. Jasper se sentó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, y en la otra Carlisle. Edward y yo estábamos juntos cargando a nuestros hijos, para poder servir nuestros platos sostuve a mi bebe en un brazo mientras ponía la comida, después todos nos sentamos para poder comer, Comentamos sobre nuestro día, Esme y Carlisle habían pasado el día con mis hijos, los llevaron al parque, fueron de compras, pasaron al hospital para recoger unos documentos que Carlisle olvido, en el hospital los médicos y enfermeras compañeros de mi suegro elogiaron a mis pequeños. Jasper se la pasó en su consultorio analizando a un joven que estaba muy traumado por un accidente que presencio, Emmett había estado en la editorial resolviendo un problema que se presento con la editora en jefe, al final ella fue despedida. Edward estuvo en la universidad donde habían tenido junta de personal, y por la tarde estuvo con su pequeño alumno el cual, según las palabras de Edward, era un diamante en bruto, un pequeño con gran talento. Las chicas y yo nos limitamos a decir que estuvimos juntas de compras para mis sobrinos.

Al final de la cena, dado que no teníamos postre, sacamos una caja de chocolate que habíamos comprado por antojo de Alice, después de eso procedimos a contarles nuestro fabuloso plan para navidad, a lo cual accedieron todos, Jasper saco hojas y lapiceros y nos dio una hoja a cada uno, bueno a Edward y a mí nos dio dos por los pequeños, los cuales Esme pidió que tomáramos en cuenta. Jasper nos informo que no tenía sobres, por lo cual todos debíamos doblar la hoja de la misma forma, Alice dejo en el centro de la mesa un bowl plateado.

Mi carta decía:

"_**Hola, hola querido Santa.**_

_**Bueno, yo puedo decir que este año me he portado bien, he sido buena madre, buena esposa, buena hermana, buena amiga, en fin he sido buena. Yo considero que si me debes traer los regalos que pida.**_

_**Para empezar, no me pongo muy exigente, puede ser el libro de Jane Eyre, o Carta de una desconocida, o Al Sur de la frontera al Oeste del sol, o Posdata te amo, o La otra vuelta de tuerca, no se alguno de esos libros, o bien me puedes dar una nueva colección de películas.**_

_**A claro pero el complemento de mi regalo seria una caja de chocolates suizos de varios tipos, como amargo, con leche, trufas… con una caja de esos soy feliz.**_

_**Ok eso es todo, no pido mas, con un libro que encuentres es suficiente. Gracias**_

_**Bella."**_

Después de escribir la mía, procedí a escribir la de mi pequeña.

"_**Hola.**_

_**Bueno yo soy muy pequeña, pero claro mi hermosa madre se encargara de pedir algo para mí. Yo solo quiero un kit para bebe, a mis papis se les acaban muy rápido los pañales y las toallas húmedas, también la leche en polvo.**_

_**Aunque bueno, si me traes un par de zapatos, un vestido un juguete- el que quieras pero muy colorido- te lo agradeceré mucho y estarás en mi lista de personas favoritas después de mis papis.**_

_**Gracias. **_

_**Elizabeth Anne"**_

Cuando termine de escribir deje las cartas en el bowl, donde ya estaban algunas otras, Emmett puso la suya y seguido de el Esme.

-¿Ya están todas?- pregunto Rose.

-Si- contestamos todos.

-Bueno, la revolvemos- Alice se encargo de revolver todas las cartas y después empezó por Jasper, saco una, después ella, me paso el bowl y tome dos, le di el bowl a Edward y también tomo dos, después a Esme, así hasta que Rose termino con el bowl vacio.

-Revisemos quien nos toca- sugerí- si nos toca nuestra carta cambiamos.- abrí mi carta y revise solo el nombre me toco Carlisle, a mi pequeña le toco Jasper.

-¿Algún cambio?-pregunto Rose.

-No- contestamos o negamos con la cabeza.

-Bueno siendo así, y no es que los corra, podemos dar esto por terminado

-Claro All, pero nosotros nos vamos, los niños ya están dormidos y tenemos que llegar a cambiarlos- comento Edward.

-Sí, nosotros también nos vamos, tu padre tiene una cirugía importante mañana temprano- se levanto Esme de la mesa.

Nosotros también nos levantamos y me acerque a Alice, la medio abrace, porque entre su vientre y mi hija, no teníamos mucho espacio, y le susurre.

-Pon en práctica lo que te dije- a lo cual se sonrojo.

-Lo intentare- respondió.

-¿Qué vas a intentar amor?- pregunte Jasper acercándose a nosotras.

-Jazz, eres un metiche, eso es cosa que te incumbe pero no ahora ¿de acuerdo? –respondí por Alice.

-Ho, claro Rose también debes ponerlo en práctica tú- le dijo ella.

-Jaja, y claro que lo hare, es más, mañana les cuento que tal- nos dijo y los demás se nos quedaron viendo sin entender nada, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi y al ver su rostro levanto una ceja interrogante mente, me limite a giñarle un ojo.

-En ese caso, hablamos mañana- hable, termine de despedirme de todos, y pasamos todos a la sala, tome las cosas de mis hijos y nos encaminamos a la puerta con los demás. Salimos todos y nos separamos al llegar a los autos, yo me iría con Edward ya que no llevaba auto, por la mañana Alice había pasado por Rosalie y por mí.

Llegamos a la casa, y llevamos a los pequeños a su habitación, ya que no dormían con nosotros por el momento, o al menos algunos días a la semana no lo hacían. Desde que regrese de Italia, Edward y yo habíamos tenido un reencuentro muy agradable.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

-Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional. Favor de abrochar sus cinturones.-dijo la voz del capitán por las bocinas.

Estaba sentada con Alice, ambas nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad y lentamente comenzó a descender el avión. A los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos bajando por las escaleras del avión, comenzamos a caminar para recoger nuestros equipajes, ya que llevábamos demasiadas cosas, como si nos hubiéramos ido cinco meses en vez de cinco días, Esme y yo llevábamos la mayoría de ellas, no dejaríamos que Rosalie y Alice cargaran demasiado estando embarazadas. Después de tomar las cosas, fuimos a la entrada, al bajar por la cinta eléctrica, pude distinguir una cabellera cobriza muy conocida para mí. El también me vio y me sonrió.

Cuando bajamos por completo de la cinta ya nos esperaban nuestros fabulosos hombre y mis hijos, los cuales venían muy bien tapados en su carriola. Deje todas las cosas y abrace a Edward por la cintura y él me levanto un poco para poder besarme. Eso hicimos hasta que el aire nos falto y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Te extrañamos demasiado, no nos vuelvas a dejar así- dijo uniendo su frente a la mía.

-Yo también los extrañe, no sabes lo que es estar separada de ustedes.

-Ya no nos dejes- susurro suplicando.

-Nunca más, a menos hasta que crezcan.

Salude a los demás y después tomaron nuestras cosas y nos llevaron a los autos, acomodamos nuestras maletas en los autos y después nos fuimos directo a la casa Culle, que era la más cercana al aeropuerto. En cuanto llegamos, bajamos las cosas que compramos y las dejamos en la sala, eran por lo menos cuatro maletas llenas de cosas nuevas. Nos sentamos todos en la sala, y yo tome a mis bebes en mis brazos, los había extrañado horrores.

Alice comenzó a sacar las cosas y le entregamos los traje y zapatos que les habíamos comprado además de otras cuantas cosas, sacamos nuestra ropa, las cosas de bebe que compramos, además una caja de embalaje que contenía las joyas que me habían entregado los abogados, todo había sido controlado en el aeropuerto de Italia, y ellos mismos habían arreglado todo en el de Seattle. Aunque claro, eso después debía resolverlo con Emmett.

Repartimos las cosas lo más rápido que podíamos, todas teníamos una misma necesidad, queríamos terminar con todo para poder salir cada quien a su casa y así poder tener un reencuentro de película, todas lo deseábamos, la distancia había hecho mella en nosotras y necesitábamos tiempo a solas, desconectar nos del mundo y solo estar con la persona –en mi caso personas- que amábamos. En cuanto terminamos nos despedimos y salimos de la casa de Carlisle y Esme, mientras nos despedíamos las chicas y yo de ellos los chicos metían las maletas en los autos, cuando terminaron nos despedimos y salimos de la casa, Edward y yo íbamos tomados de las manos sobre el reposabrazos, los niños dormían plácidamente en sus sillas, en cuanto llegamos a la casa Edward acomodo a los niños en mis brazos y yo los lleve a su habitación, los acomode en sus cunas y me quede observándolos dormir, los había extrañado mucho, eran tan pequeños y yo ya los había dejado solos al cuidado de su padre, sus tíos y su abuelo.

-Te echaron mucho de menos, nadie que no fuera yo podía hacerlos dormir.- me dijo y me tomo por la espalda, yo entrelace sus manos con las mías sobre mi estomago y el acomodo su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Yo también los extrañe, demasiado- añadí al final.

-Pues no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, se nos hizo eterno el tiempo que no estuviste, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti aquí.- me gire entre sus brazos.

-Podemos recuperar las noches perdidas- comente con voz un poco ronca.

-Me agrada esa idea- me aferro con sus manos en mi cintura y lentamente fue caminando para salir de la habitación de los bebes, entrecerró su puerta y después nos condujo a nuestra habitación, al entrar nos separamos para tomar aire y yo pude observar el lugar, las luces no estaban encendidas en sus totalidad, solo se iluminaba por las lámparas de los buros a los lados de la cama, y la luz de la entrada de la habitación, la cama tenia pétalos rojos esparcidos por todos lados y todo desprendía un exquisito olor, era una mezcla del olor de Edward y mis hijos, a bebe y hombre, me gire y bese a Edward de nuevo, un beso exigente y sutil a la vez.

Lentamente llegamos a la cama, nos situamos en el centro de esta y nos seguimos besando sin dejar de recorrer nuestros cuerpos, sus labios nunca se separaron de mi piel, besaba todo mi rostro y también mi cuello, sus manos lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta que llegaron a mi cadera, las metió bajo mi sweater que llevaba y se encontró con la piel desnuda de mi vientre ya que no llevaba nada debajo más que mi sostén azul de encaje. Fue subiendo la prenda por mi torso y después nos separamos para que pudiera sacarla por mi cabeza, cuando estuvo totalmente fuera de su camino continuo repartiendo besos por mi rostros, y al llegar a mi cuello fue descendiendo con sus húmedos labios por mis hombros, mordisqueo mi clavícula, y después fue a mis pechos, los cuales estrujo sobre el bra, con las yemas de una de sus manos recorrió mis costados provocándome un ligero estremecimiento, que sumado con la mano que me masajeaba mi seno provocaban una ola de gemidos que se escapaba de mis labios sin control. Me aferraba con un brazo a su cuello y con mi mano enredaba sus cabellos entre mis dedos.

Yo desesperadamente comencé a recorrer, su espalda por sobre su playera, lentamente fui bajando mis manos al llegar a la orilla metí mis manos por debajo y comencé a acariciar su espalda, sin poder aguantar más lo separa de mi, a lo cual hizo amago de una exclamación de protesta, me ayudo a sacar su playera y después volvió a situarse sobre mí, yo con mucho esfuerzo logre girarnos quedando yo a horcajadas sobre su cadera, y realice las mismas acciones que él, me incline sobre su torso y comencé a besarlo, en un impulso, mordí su cuellos, lo cual pareció excitarlo mas ya que gimió sonoramente, excitándome a mí también. Mis labios fueron dejando besos húmedos por su cuerpo y pase mi lengua por su pezón y después sople, logrando así otro gemido de su parte.

Él siguió recorriendo mí cuerpo con sus manos, me jalo hasta que mi boca choco sus la suya y nos fundimos en un muy apasionado beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, sus manos no paraban de recorrer mi cuerpo, sus dedos delineaban el contorno de mi bra, y estrujar mis pechos a su antojo, llevo sus manos a mi espalda y recorrió todo el elástico de este sin encontrar nada, supongo que buscaba el broche.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurro desesperado, yo solo pude reír y señalar entre mis pechos, donde se encontraba un pequeño ovalo con piedras, con lentitud, y tocando mis pechos lo desabroche sin dejar al descubierto mis pechos.

Edward quito mis manos y las copas se corrieron dejando ver mis pechos, los cuales eran más grandes después del embarazo y la lactancia, un gran beneficio si me lo preguntan, el lentamente fue bajando los tirantes sin separar sus ojos de los míos, los cuales desprendían una mirada lujuriosa, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos era sustituido por un verde más fuerte, cuando la prenda estuvo completamente en sus manos la lanzo por la habitación. Con un movimiento limpio nos giro estando yo de nuevo bajo el, pero el movimiento repentino ocasiono que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas, y que nuestros sexos se rosaran por sobre la tela de nuestras ropas dejándome sentir su muy erecto pene. Su boca fue hasta unos de mis pechos y lamio todo el contorno de mi pezón para después meterlo en su boca, logrando que dejara salir un gran gemido y que arqueara mi espalda, una de sus manos fue a mí otro seno y lo masajeo. Yo solo pude acariciar su espalda y gemir, pero cuando dio un pequeño mordisco en mi pezón rasguñe su espalda, seguí bajando y al toparme con la cinturilla de su pantalón lleve mis manos al frente para poder desabrochar su pantalón. Mientras tanto el intercalaba su boca con mis pechos pero sin dejar desatendido a uno, sus manos eran su gran apoyo.

Cuando su pantalón estuvo abierto yo lo fui bajando como pude, pero al ver que era un poco difícil desde mi posición Edward dejo mis senos y se quito el pantalón, cuando yo creí que seguiría con su labor él me quito los leggins que llevaba puestos, no sin antes quitarme las zapatillas que llevaba, ambos estábamos en la misma situación, solo teníamos puesta la ropa interior, o en mi caso, solo una pequeña tanga del mismo color que mi sostén y del mismo material. Sobre sus bóxers negros se podía vislumbrar su gran erección.

Me levante de la cama y cuando estuve frente a él lo empuje, al caer sobre la cama se levantaron algunos pétalos que fueron a caer sobre su pecho, al tener las piernas abiertas yo quede de rodillas entre estas, y con un pétalo recorrí su pecho hasta llegar al elástico de su bóxer, también delinee todo el contorno de este con el pétalo, y lentamente fui bajando esa última prenda que me separaba de su gran pene erecto. Al tener su bóxer fuera, tome otro pétalo y recorrí sus ingles sin rosar su miembro, lo cual lo tenía aun mas excitado, y frustrado a la vez.

-Deja de jugar- gimió cuando pase el pétalo por lo largo de su miembro.

Obediente a lo que dijo deje el pétalo de lado y baje mi rostro a la altura de su pelvis, rosando su glande con mi seno y logrando un gemido más, lamí el contorno de la /v/ que se marcaba y después llegue a mí objetivo. Su pene. Bese su punta primero –otro gemido- y después repartí besos por toda su longitud, para después meterlo todo a mi boca, lentamente fui succionando, recibiendo una ola de gemidos de su parte. Una de mis manos sostenía su base y la llevaba de arriba abajo, mi otra mano jugaba con sus testículos, con cuidado rose con mis diente su glande, y un gemido aun mas fuerte salió de su boca.

En un movimiento Edward me separo de él, y con otro me dejo sobre la cama.

-Eres una chica traviesa- me susurro antes de besarme.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en los laterales de mi tanga, muy húmeda ya, y jalo de ellas logrando así que se rompiera, sin despegarse de mis labios recorrió con la punta de su pene toda mi vagina, logrando que me mojara aun más. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir todo su falo en mi vagina.

-Amor ya- le roge jadeante.

-¿Qué quieres hermosa? Dímelo y te lo daré lo sabes

-A ti, te quiero a ti, vamos amor, ya penétrame, no puedo esperar más.

-Ho Bella, claro que vas a tener que esperar, sufrirás por haberte ido y dejarme por tanto tiempo con los niños.

Tras decir eso bajo por mi cuerpo y llegando a mi clítoris lamio con su cálida lengua, bajo un poco más y llego a la entrada de mi vagina, enrosco sus dedos en mi escaso vello púbico, y me penetro con su lengua logrando que elevara mi torso y gimiera escandalosamente. Sus dedos hallaron mi clítoris y lo acaricio de arriba abajo, logrando que me atravesara un latigazo de deseo y se acumulara en mi vientre bajo. El siguió lamiéndome y después llevo un dedo a mi entrada y me penetro, con los dedos que tenia sobre mis clítoris cambio sus movimientos y comenzó a trazar círculos, logrando un gran cosquilleo en mi vientre, su dedo entraba y salía con gran facilidad y yo gemía cada vez más. Agrego un dedo más, y volví a encorvarme, su ritmo era cada vez más acelerado, cambio de táctica y curvo sus dedos rozando un punto que sabia me provocaría más de un orgasmo, acaricio ese magnífico punto y siguió así, y junto con las caricias de mi clítoris, muy pronto sentí que tendría mi anhelado orgasmo, con unos movimientos más de su lengua comencé a gemir más alto.

-Siii… Diosss… Edward siii…sigue…más, cerca… estoy… cerca… casi… casi acabo…amor…. ¡hooo Edward!- termine gritando cuando sentí la llegada de mi orgasmo, mis dedos se aferraron al edredón y sentí todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas estallar ante las sensaciones que Edward me causo.

Se levanto de entre mis piernas y se recostó junto a mí de lado, mientras yo intentaba regular mi respiración y mi errático corazón. Cuando estuve un poco calmada pude hablar y girarme hacia él.

-Eres el mejor, amor- le dije y lo bese, sintiendo en mi boca el sabor de mis flujos.

Eso me excito de nuevo, y quedando de nuevo a horcajadas sobre el comencé a rosarme una y otra vez con su pene, el gimió y mordió mi labio inferior. Tome su pene con mi mano y lo lleve a mi entrada, cuando lo sentí baje lentamente sin dejar de observar su rostro el cual estaba contraído en una mueca de pura satisfacción y placer. Me moví de arriba abajo, dando pequeños saltos sobre él, después trace círculos sobre su pelvis, el tomo mis pechos y los apretó, jugó con mis pezones.

-Ponte de rodillas- me dijo. Baje de su cuerpo y en cuanto se levanto me arrodille en la cama, antes de que pudiera hacer algo volvió a penetrarme.

-Haaa Edward- gemí.

Entraba y salía con facilidad de mi vagina, sus manos sujetaban cada una un pecho, el cual estrujaba, jalaba, y pellizcaba, yo masajeaba mi clítoris y de vez en cuando sus testículos, de pronto sentí como mordía mi hombro, lo cual me excito otro poco. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse. Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, y juguete con sus testículos.

El llevo una mano a mi clítoris y siguió trazando círculos. Volví a sentir los músculos de mi vagina contraerse, apretando el pene de Edward, el gruño, acelero aun más sus embestidas y los movimientos sobre mi clítoris, y después ambos acabamos. Yo gimiendo y gritando y el con una gran mordida en mi hombro derecho.

Ambos nos derrumbamos en la cama, el quedo sobre mi espalda mientras que nuestros corazones desbocados se regularizaban, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Con dificultad se quito de mi espalda y se puso bocarriba a mi lada, yo me moví un poco y deje mi rostro sobre su pecho donde repartí besos dulces.

-Eres increíblemente bueno con esto- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.

-Es el mejor reencuentro que he tenido- le dije besando su pecho.

-Dímelo a mí. Lamento haberte mordido, perdí mis cabales, es lo que provocas en mi- me dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre que había escurrido y comenzaba a secarse.

-No te disculpes, me ha gustado demasiado.

-Bueno… en la despensa tenemos un poco de jarabe de chocolate, podemos seguir reencontrándonos, y ayer compramos fresas en el súper.- dijo con una sonrisa post- sexo, una de esas que tanto me encantaban y solo yo podía ver.

-Me has convencido, ver por esas fresas y el chocolate, yo aquí te espero.- cuando se levanto de la cama, no pude resistirme y le di una nalgada, a lo cual el rio alegremente.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

.

Bueno al final esa noche estuvo llena de sexo, pero es que nunca podía saciarme de él, Edward era extremadamente sexi y eso me encanta. Y también logra que no pueda tener mis manos alejadas de él.

-Amor- me llamo Edward.

-Dime- respondí viendo a mis hijos dormir en sus cunas después de haber cambiado su ropa que estaba un poco, mucho, sucia.

-Vamos a la cama, estoy cansado y necesito dormir.- pidió con un lindo puchero.

-Claro vamos- tome sus manos y salimos de la habitación de los niños, entramos a la nuestra y Edward me jalo para besarme.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que eres hermosa?- pregunto pegando su frente a la mía.

-No el día de hoy.

-Lo eres, eres bellísima, nadie se compara contigo.

-Adulador- dije sonriendo.

-Esta va a ser la primer navidad que pasemos con nuestros hijos- comento mientras se desvestía para ponerse el pantalón de su pijama.

-Lo sé, eso me emociona.

-A mi también, planeo llenarlos de regalos.

-Oye, son pequeños y no van a apreciar la mayoría de sus regalos.

-Tres meses no es ser pequeño.

-Ellos lo son Ed.

-Son muy listos y despiertos lo ha dicho mi padre y Alec.

-Ok, cómprales todo lo que quieras comprar, si tus padres te regañan yo no me voy a meter para nada.

-Cuando te lo propones eres muy mala, yo solo quiero darles a mis hijos lo mejor.

-Y se los darás Edward, pero ahora son pequeños, y ahora apaga la luz y duérmete, mañana debes trabajar temprano y tus hijo y yo visitaremos a Emmett en la editorial.

-Ok, te amo, chica hermosa, descansa- me beso y después se acomodo en la cama y apago la luz.

**N/A: prometí subir antes el capitulo, pero mi hermano se adueña cruelmente de la computadora, además he pasado unos días con mi papa y me desconecta del mundo, pero tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, los subiré conforme vea que dejan sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de los regalo de Carlisle y Jasper. Carlisle había pedido una nueva bata para el trabajo, ya que la suya estaba un poco gastada, además de una remodelación de tapicería para su Mercedes, la remodelación del auto la tenía en un vale, me había encargado de eso, ahora íbamos a recoger su bata que mandamos hacer especialmente para él, a la medida, tenía tres bolsillos, y en el superior de lado izquierdo tenia bordado: **"DR. Cullen. Cirugía Cardiovascular"**, pero aun más personalizada, tenía el escudo de la familia bordado en la manga derecha.

El regalo para Jasper era totalmente distinto, el pedía tres discos de sus grupos favoritos, "Mylo Xyloto" de Coldplay, "we sing we dance we steal things" de Jasón Mraz, y "Living Things" de Linkin Park. Además de una nueva cámara, ya que una de sus paciones era la fotografía y lo hacía de maravilla. Pero había muerto su cámara cuando Emmett jugaba con Edward en la sala de su casa y la cámara por error estaba en el sofá.

Después de tener todo, fui a comprar el regalo para toda la familia, aunque claro tuve que llevar primero las cosas que ya llevaba a mi auto, ya que no podía cargar a mi pequeña y cargar las bolsas. Para Esme compramos una gargantilla de oro blanco con un guardapelo en forma de corazón, este estaba un poco opacado, y tenía una rosa grabada, los bordes de esta tenían una sombra café obscura, pero aun así se veía excelente, ya me encargaría después de poner una foto de Edward y Alice en un lado y otra de Carlisle y Esme del otro. El siguiente regalo que busque fue el de Carlisle, era un poco más difícil, a él le gustaban las cosas sencillas, apreciaba un buen libro, la buena música, un día con su familia. Decidí que sería bueno ir a una librería, le encantaba aprender algo nuevo cada día.

-Buenos días, podemos ayudarle a buscar lo que desea.- me dijo un chico al entrar en el establecimiento.

-Muchas gracias- respondí y sonreí.

Comencé a buscar entre los estantes de ciencias, tal vez encontrara un buen libro de medicina, al final termine saliendo del lugar con las manos bacías, mi pequeña se removió en mis brazos y al bajar la mirada la encontré despierta, después de que encontráramos el regalo de Esme se había quedado profundamente dormida. Fuimos a un local donde vendía discos, comencé a buscar y encontré una edición especial de Tony Bennett. Era un buen regalo, además a Carlisle le gustaba ese cantante, lo compre y salimos. Al pasar por una tienda llamo mi atención un estante donde reposaba un estetoscopio de color azul con olivas blancas, además de tener las campanas de diferentes tipos, y también tenía un estetoscopio pineal, todo reposaba en una caja de madera clara con un forro de terciopelo negro. Entre al lugar y lo pedí.

-Lo siento señora, solo es para exhibición- me dijo el dependiente de la tienda. El lugar tenia de todo, no eran antigüedades, pero tenía instrumentos muy viejos y muchos otros más recientes.

-Por favor véndamelo, puedo pagar lo que pida, de verdad, pero quiero ese set- le pedí.

-Tendría que llamar a mi administrador, ¿me permite un momento?- me pregunto yo asentí y espere, y mientras él hablaba por teléfono yo recorrí la tienda, y encontré un kit antiguo que los que se realizaban antes la sangrías, eso me puso los vellos de punta y decidí regresar al mostrador.

-Bueno señora, mi administrador me ha dicho que lo puedo vender.- me informo un poco apenado.

-Genial, gracias- el chico salió de detrás del mostrador y fue al aparador para quitarlo, cerro la caja y la metió en otra de cartón, la guardo en una bolsa y me la entrego cuando yo le di mi tarjeta para pagar.

Salí del lugar feliz, tenía los regalos de mis suegros, y sabía que les encantarían, ellos aprecian que se les hagan obsequios, y nunca dicen nada sobre sus regalos, pero esos eran geniales para ellos, los representaban a la perfección. Seguí caminando con mi pequeña por el centro comercial, en una bolsa llevaba los regalos de Carlisle y Esme, el siguiente regalo que compraría sería el de Emmett, ok para el tenia un cuadro, lo había mandado hacer después de que encontrara unas fotos de nosotros, era una simple foto pero sabía que mi hermano lo apreciaría, fue la foto del día siguiente de nuestro nacimiento, mama me sostenía a mi entre sus brazos, yo estaba envuelta por una cobija amarilla, y tenía puesto un conjunto rosa, a Emm lo sostenía papa, el llevaba un traje como el mío pero en azul y era envuelto con una cobija verde, nuestros padres estaban sentados en la cama del hospital, ambos tenían sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros, aunque el de mama se veía un poco exhausta. Una foto similar a esa estaba en la sala de la casa en la que habíamos vivido con nuestros padres. También le compraría unos nuevos lentes de sol, ya que mi hermosísimo hijo le había quitado los suyo y se los llevo a la boca. Después de eso dijo que se los daría de recuerdo.

El regalo de Alice lo encontré mientras pasaba por una joyería era una pulsera de platino, tenia bolsas y zapatillas colgando, era perfecta, la representaba a la medida. Y para mi otra cuñada tenía un vestido que ella había visto cuando salimos, el atuendo era lindo, era de un color rosa pálido, tenía una cinturilla de botones y de mangas anchas, después de que diera a luz se le vería increíble. El regalo de Jasper era sencillo, le daría álbumes y portarretratos, sabía que en cuanto su hijo naciera llenaría su casa con fotos de ellos, en especial de Alice con el bebe. Pero dos de los portarretratos ya estaban ocupados, uno era con una foto de Jasper cargando a mi hija, y el otro tenía una foto de Alice y Jasper cargando cada uno a mis hijos, los cuales estaban despiertos y mi hijo- que era sostenido por Alice- posaba su manita sobre su boca y su feliz tía solo sonreía por tener a mi bebe con ella.

El ultimo regalo que me faltaba era el de mi esposo, tenía demasiadas ideas, pero no podía decidirme por algo que fuera lo bastante bueno para Edward, o que fuera algo que realmente necesitara, era frustrante, además de que llevaba demasiadas bolsas y con mi hija comenzaban a dolerme los brazos por el peso, por lo cual decidí que era momento de hacerle otra visita a mi auto, ahora fue más complicado ya que tenía que acomodar a mi bebe -la cual continuaba dormida- primero en su sillita y después podría guardar las bolsas en la cajuela.

El camino de regreso lo hice por otra ruta y encontré un local donde fabricaban portafolios, bolsos, mariconeras, y carpetas de piel, y recordé que Edward había dicho que necesitaba un nuevo portafolios ya que el suyo lo había rasgado con el alambrado de la universidad, y no le vendría nada mal una carpeta nueva, y con toda la decisión del mundo entre.

-Buen día señora, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?- pregunto amablemente un señor de edad.

-Hola, busco un portafolio y una carpeta de piel- conteste

-Claro, mire tenemos estos- saco unos portafolios de mano, pero no me convencían- o puede encargar uno y lo tendríamos listo en un lapso de 15 días.

-Sí, eso me agrada más.

-Usted dirá como lo quiere.

-Seria negros, con la correa movible, de dos bolsas, con cierre, y uno más en la parte de atrás, que sea amplio, con dos bolsas divididas al frente, y que en la tapa tenga grabado Cullen, y la carpeta seria como esa- señale una, que tenía un broche de doble tapa, con los espacios para poner papeles y un espacio libre con una mica- también gradaba con Cullen.

-Perfecto señora, su paquete estaría listo para el día 22.

El hombre me entrego una nota y yo salió con rumbo a mi auto, los regalos de mis hijos los buscaríamos juntos Edward y yo, además de que era tarde y todavía tenía que llegar a mi casa a preparar la comida del día. Y Edward estaba empeñado en que cuando llegara de su trabajo con nuestro bebe nos quería ver en casa, según él, para saber que sus mujeres los esperaban.

.

.

.

Edward y yo caminábamos por la juguetería tomados de la mano mientras que el empujaba la carriola con mis bebes dentro, los cuales jugaban con sus cobijas. Buscábamos los regalos para nuestros hijos, obviamente debían ser aptos para su edad. Por lo cual recorríamos la sección de bebes de la juguetería.

-Mira este amor- me dijo Edward. En sus manos sostenía una bola de colores con pelotitas dentro y en la parte superior tenía un monito que se movía y cantaba. Yo lo tome de sus manos y presioné el botón que tenía en el centro de la bola, por dentro prendieron luces de colores y el monito de arriba comenzó a balancearse, eso llamo la atención de Elizabeth, la cual quería tomar el juguete, pero mi hijo ni atención le prestó.

-Parece que a tu hija le gusta pero a tu hijo le es indiferente- le dije entregándole el juguete.

-Mi hija es como su tía Alice, le embelesa lo resplandeciente.

-Lo sé, también lo he notado, llevemos ese para ella.- Anthony comenzó a llorar y lo saque de la carriola, lo levante un poco para revisar su pañal y estaba limpio, no podía tener hambre ya que le había dado su mamila antes de salir de casa. Al ver que no se calmaba lo lleve a los estantes para mostrarle los juguetes.

Él con su manita presiono un teclado que yo sostenía, las teclas eran de colores y cada tecla hacia un sonido diferente, aunque también poseía las notas musicales, eso pareció llamar su atención ya que siguió presionando las teclas.

-Claro mi hijo seguirá mis pasos y será un gran concertista de piano.- comento Edward al ver a su hijo tan entretenido con el artilugio ese.

-Si Edward, como gustes, pero solo tiene 2 meses y medio tu hijo, así que no te adelantes a los hechos que bien puede ser otra cosa de su vida.

-Me hieres mujer, además aun con dos meses es un bebe muy despierto, ya lo dijo mi papa, y yo se que será como yo.

-Claro galán, si tú lo dices.

-Sí, mi hijo será como yo, y mi hija será igual de hermosa que su madre, lo cual me preocupa ya que tendré que espantar a demasiados chicos, eso nos traerá demasiados problemas.- dijo pensativo.

Tomamos el juguete y lo dejamos en la canasta que llevaba con algunos juguetes. En total llevábamos cerca de 15 juguetes, claro cosas que llamaron su atención, ya que la mayoría eran cosas coloridas y que sonaban, Edward empujaba la carriola y yo llevaba los juguetes, al pasar a la caja a pagar dejamos a los dos en las carriolas y tomamos las bolsas con las cosas, las llevamos al auto, dejamos la carriola y después fuimos a la plaza de comidas, ya que no habíamos comido en casa, comimos hamburguesas en un McDonald's, los niños estaban dormidos para cuando comíamos, según Edward, Anthony estaba cansado ya que se la paso toda la mañana despierto, mi bebe había acompañado de nuevo a su papa al trabajo, las profesoras y las secretarias lo habían llenado de besos y lo habían traído en brazos todo el día. En cuanto terminamos de comer fuimos de regreso al auto para poder regresar a casa, darles un baño, ponerles sus pijamas y dejarlos en sus moisés para dormir y nosotras bajáramos a cenar decentemente.

.

.

.

.

24/diciembre.

.

Estábamos en la casa Cullen, mis hijos dormían en la habitación de Edward y mía, las chicas, Esme y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando la comida y revisando las cosas que nos faltaban para la cena, los hombres estaban en la sala terminando de poner las luces que faltaban, la comida seria sencilla, filetes de pollo con ensalada y arroz hervido, todas prepararíamos algo para la cena, mis hijos tenían permiso del pediatra para comenzar a probar comida solida, claro no carnes o algo excesivo, eran solo un poco de puré de frutas, además de que les daba jugos, y los tés de hiervas que me había recomendado Esme.

Todos los regalos los teníamos en la habitación, los regalos del intercambio tenían las envolturas rojas, y los demás tenían el papel de colores y tarjetas con el nombre a quien correspondía el regalo.

-Bella carriño, por favor prueba el adobo para el lomo por favor- me pidió Esme que estaba cortando jamón y otras cosas para mechar el lomo, hice lo que Esme me pidió.

-Le falta un poco de sal- respondí.

-Gracias cariño.

-De nada Esme.

Ella prepararía el Lomo mechado, Alice se encargaría de preparar la pasta, ella es experta en pastas, Rosalie prepararía pan de ajo, y pan de ajonjolí, y yo era la encargada de preparar la ensalada que acompañaría al lomo. Claro todo combinaba a la perfección, la pasta de Alice seria pasta al olivo, y mi ensalada seria de manzana, y otra de zanahoria.

-¿Ya vamos a comer?- entro Emmett a preguntar a la cocina.

-Claro corazón, pueden ir poniendo las cosas en la mesa mientras nosotras llevamos la comida - yo tome la cacerola con el arroz, Esme tomo los filetes de pollo, Alice llevo la ensalada, y Rosalie saco rebanadas de pan. Dejamos todo acomodado y después fui a sacar una jarra de jugo de manzana.

-Ya podemos comer- anuncio Esme a los chicos que estaban de nuevo en la sala- vallan a lavarse las manos- les advirtió antes de que se sentaran a comer.

-Si mama- respondieron todos caminando hacia la cocina.

Cuando regresaron nos sentamos todos en la mesa, Edward estaba al lado de mí en la punta de la mesa frente a Carlisle, comimos en relativo silencio, a menos de mi parte y de las chicas ya que los hombres se la pasaron platicando de un partido de americano que habían visto en la tele, yo pensaba en las cosas que me hacían falta para las ensalada, y que tendría que salir a comprar cuanto antes o no encontraría nada.

-Estas muy callada, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Edward al verme tan seria y callada.

-Claro amor, solo pensaba- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, comenzabas a asustarme, no has dicho nada desde que nos sentamos a comer, ni las chicas y mama- me dijo mientras que las veía detenidamente y sus respectivas parejas también las veían.

-Solo pensamos, al menos yo, sobre las cosas que faltan para la cena.

-Bueno, cuando sepas que falta avísame para que vallamos a comprarlas.

-Si Ed, eres un paranoico- le dije burlona.

-Cierto, pero solo cuando se trata de la mujer que amo, y de mis hijos.

-También te amamos, eres nuestro único amor, bueno al menos por el momento, cuando tus hijos crezcan será muy diferente.

-Eso no es graciosos.- le sonreí y me limite a seguir comiendo.

Cuando todos terminamos, la mesa seguía en silencio, Carlisle, nos veía a todas buscando algo, vamos no era normal que una comida la pasáramos sin emitir palabra, pero por el momento nadie tenía cabeza para eso, pensábamos en nuestra cena, según Esme debía ser perfecta porque era la primer navidad de sus nietos, y nada podía fallar. Aunque claro, a nosotras no nos falla una cena, pero como mi suegra comento lo de la primer navidad de mis hijos, todas nos tomamos en serio que debía ser perfecta y no fallar nada. Emmett y Jasper recogieron la mesa y llevaron los trastes sucios al lavavajillas. Nostras regresamos a la cocina y todas comenzamos a revisar nuestros ingredientes, a mi me faltaban pasas y leche condensada.

-Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas que me faltan, ¿necesitan algo?- pregunte aun en la cocina.

-Sí, yo quiero pimientas negras- respondió Alice.

-Yo margarina sin sal Belly, por favor.

-Cariño yo necesito una lata de piña en almíbar, se ha terminado y voy a necesitar más, tendría, pero cierta señorita llego con antojo de piñas en almíbar y se las acabo.

-Mama, no solo fui yo, Rosalie me ayudo- se defendió Alice de la acusación de Esme.

-Ella hizo que se me antojaran- rebatió Rose.

-Además, Bella también tomo unas cuantas rebanadas.- me acuso All.

-Bueno ya basta, quien haya sido, se acabaron la piña, por favor Bella tráeme dos latas, necesito una de reserva.

-Ok, regreso espero no tardar, les encargo a mis hijos, siguen dormidos, lo cual es raro, pero si despiertan por favor denles su mamila y estarán felices.

-Bella ya vete, nosotras los cuidamos.- me grito Rosalie para que saliera de la cocina.

-Ya me voy gritona- Salí de la cocina y fui a la sala a buscar a Edward para que me acompañara, estaba sentado en la alfombra frente al árbol acomodando una pila de regalos, entre el montón pude distinguir mis regalos y los de Edward.-Amor, me puedes llevar a l supermercado, por favor.

-Seguro amor, vamos yo te llevo- dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano.

-Hey Romeo, ¿A dónde crees que vas sin haber terminado con los regalos?- le dijo Jasper al verlo caminar a la salida.

-Con mi esposa a comprar algunas cosas que fletaron.

-No me quieras engañar, planeas darle otro hermano a mis sobrinos- dijo Emmett.

-Idiota- le respondí- termina con esos regalos si no quieres que le hable a Rosalie- lo amenace- y tu ni te rías si no quieres que tenga una charla con Alice sobre una lavadora y un piso mojado- me dirigí a Jasper.

-Edward, hermano, lleva a Bella donde ella quiera, estas en todo tu derecho de hacerle otro hijo si quieres.- dijo Jasper.

-Claro, escuche que es bueno que los hermanos no se lleven tanto tiempo de edad- dijo ahora Emmett.

-Si quieren tener más de un hijo, más les vale que se callen, y dejen de molestarnos- le dijo Edward enojado.

-Isabella, ¿Sigues aquí?- me gritaron Alice y Rosalie que venían saliendo de la sala.

-Fueron sus esposos los que no nos dejan ir- respondí, viendo sonriente a los idiotas que tenia frente a mí.

-Vete ya, nosotras nos encargamos de ellos.- me dijo Alice.

Salimos al auto de Edward y me llevo hasta el supermercado, en el camino me tomo de la mano y fuimos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música del estéreo.

-¿Quieres tener más hijos?- me pregunto dejándome aturdida por lo brusco de la pregunta.

-No lo sé amor, por el momento estoy muy bien con mi dos pequeños.

-Sí, yo también, pero nunca habíamos hablado de cuántos hijos queríamos tener, siempre creí que primero tendíamos un hijo y después tendríamos otros, no que tendríamos dos por uno. Además el parto fue doloroso, no quiero volver a verte gritar de dolor y frustración.

-Amor, no te atormentes, todo ese dolor valió la pena para tener a mis dos grandes tesoros. Y sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido posible, además, es muy pronto para hablar de otro bebe, apenas y podemos con dos y quieres uno más, no Ed, lo veremos cuando los peques estén más grandes, apenas tienen unos meses de nacidos.

-Bien, pero en unos años quiero otro bebe- sentencio sonriente.

-Claro, solo deja que recupere mi figura y después piensas en otro bebe.

-Me encanta tu nueva figura, tus pechos son más grandes, tu cadera es más definida, y te ves tan sexy- me sonrojé con sus palabras.- Dios y tus sonrojos, me hacen querer tomarte ahora mismo en el asiento de atrás.

-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes- respondí aun sonrojada.

-Recuerdas la graduación, no pudimos ni llegar a un hotel, paramos a medio camino y lo hicimos en el auto.

-Dios, que si lo recuerdo, fue una muy buena experiencia que quedo en la lista de repeticiones.

-Sí, inolvidable.

-Debemos hacerlo de nuevo, tal vez cuando intentemos tener otro bebe- sugerí.

-Me agrada la idea, pero no quiero esperar tanto, podemos hacerlo esta noche…. Podríamos escaparnos cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir, dejamos a los bebes en la habitación, vamos solo por media hora, una vez y regresamos.

-No Edward, no podemos dejar solos a los niños- intente sonar decidida, pero de verdad consideraba la idea.

-Ya, tienes razón no podemos, pero prometo que lo haremos muy pronto.

-Seguro amor, lo haremos, y lo mejor es que el espacio de tu auto es lo necesario.

Al llegar al supermercado encontramos los pasillos llenos, tomamos una canastilla y fuimos directo al pasillo de conservas, tome las latas de piña y mis pasas y salimos al pasillo de especias, las pimientas negras estaban en la parte de arriba del mostrado y yo llevaba zapatos de piso por lo cual aun poniéndome de puntas no las alcanzaba, Edward solo se reía al verme brincando para alcanzarlas, después de que casi me cayera y él se atacara de risa, bajo el frasco de pimientas y me lo dio. Lo tome de sus manos y me di la vuelta muy dignamente. Para ir al pasillo de refrigeradores y tomar la margarina que quería Rosalie. En línea de cajas era todo un caos, demasiada gente esperando poder pagar, pero como nosotros no llevábamos muchas cosas pasamos a una de las cajas rápidas, de un estante tomo un chocolate y Edward se me quedo viendo con una ceja levantada, yo me limite a encoger los hombros, después de pagar Edward tomo la bolsa donde iban nuestras cosas. Caminamos a la salida pero nos detuvimos en un modulo donde vendían joyería de oro y plata.

-Les podemos mostrar sin compromiso- nos dijo la dependienta.

-Si gracias- le respondió Edward con una sonrisa y la chica casi se derrite.

Edward veía en los estantes las cosas que había, pero en un momento vio detenidamente un solo lugar, yo me acerque a él para ver lo mismo y encontré una pequeña esclava.

-¿Me puedes mostrar esa esclava para bebe?- le pregunte a la chica. Ella la saco y la dejo sobre el mostrador.

-¿Crees que les quede a nuestros pequeños?- me pregunto Edward.

-No lo sé amor, ¿es el único modelo que tienes?

-No lo tengo liso, con dos pequeños diamantes a los lados, y con unos muñequitos colgando- saco unas cajas con las esclavas y las dejo sobre el mostrador. Eran bonitas, pero no terminaban de convencerme para mis bebes, además eran muy pequeños para usar esclavas, y ellos todo lo que brilla- sobre todo Elizabeth- lo llevan a su boca. Antes de que le dijera algo a Edward sonó mi celular. En la pantalla se leía Alice, por lo cual conteste.

-Hola Alice

-¿Donde estas Bella?- me grito en cuanto me escucho.

-En el supermercado, ¿Por qué?

-Te tardas demasiado y tus hijos han despertado y no se calman con ninguna de nosotras ni con Carlisle- dijo un poco histérica.

-Ok Alice, ya vamos para allá, no te alteres, ¿intentaron darles su leche?- me aventure a preguntar.

-Si Bella, lo intento Rose con Liz y yo con Tony.

-Ok ok, no te preocupes ya vamos llegamos en 10.

-Si se puede en 5, pero apúrate- me colgó y nosotros ya estábamos en el auto, pues en cuanto dijo que mis bebes nos reclamaban le hice una seña a Edward para que nos fuéramos. En el auto me pregunto qué pasaba y le dije que sus hijos habían despertado y tenían unos de sus momento donde si no veían a alguno de nosotros comenzaban a llorar. Piso aun más el acelerador y llegamos en los 10 minutos que le había dicho a Alice, estaciono el auto en la entrada del garaje y mientras tomaba la bolsa donde venían nuestras cosas yo entre a la casa para ver a mis hijos en brazos de Emmett y de Jasper. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, y mis hijos tomaban su leche sin protestar.

-Entonces si se calmaron- dijo Edward que entraba.

-Sí, los tomamos nosotros y dejaron de llorar y les dimos su leche- respondió Jasper.

-Ho muy bien, cuando se cansen de ellos llámenme o a Edward.

A las 8 de la noche teníamos toda la cena lista, todo estaba en la cocina, las chicas, Esme y yo subimos a darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa. Cuando llegue a la habitación encontré a Edward vistiendo a Anthony, el cual ya estaba bañado, mientras que Elizabeth estaba acostada en la cama entre dos almohadas, yo entre al baño y me desvestí, y cuando estuve desnuda me enrede en una toalla y salí para desvestir a mi hija con cuidado, cuando estuvo desnuda me dirigí de nuevo al baño de donde ya salía agua de la regadera pues la había abierto antes de ir por mi pequeña, me metí bajo el chorro de agua y acomode a mi hija en mis brazos para poder mojarla, cuando estuvo totalmente mojada tome su jabón de barra y como pude llene su esponja, comencé a tallar su cuerpecito, ella emitía pequeños quejidos, pero no lloraba. Después le puse su champo de lavanda, masajee su pequeña cabecita procurado que la espuma no bajara a su carita. Cuando estuvo totalmente bañada le grite a Edward para que entrara por ella y la vistiera, en cuanto se la entregue el la enredo en su toalla y me recorrió con la mirada a lo cual tuve que lanzarle agua y que me mirara "enojado". Yo me bañe rápidamente para que después el pudiera entrar a bañarse, me talle el cuerpo con mi jabón de fresas y después me lave el cabello. Me envolví en la misma toalla que había agarrado antes y salí del baño, sobre la cama estaban mis hijos y mi esposo estaba sentado en la cama recargado contra la cabecera, mi hombrecito llevaba puesto un pantalón de felpa color café claro, sus pequeños tenis Nike azules, una playerita de cuello alto, y una chamarra del mismo color y material que su pantalón, mi princesa llevaba un conjunto similar en color azul cielo, ambos se veían geniales, además de que sus pequeños risos –heredados por sus tío Emmett- que se habían formado en sus cabecitas estaban un poco alborotados, por lo cual tome un poco de Seda y la puse en sus cabellitos. Edward me miro con una ceja levantada y yo me encogí de hombros, yo me moví hasta el cajón para sacar un conjunto de ropa interior y poder ponérmela. Para hacerlo me quite la toalla quedando desnuda, lo cual Edward aprovecho y me dio una nalgada logrando que grita. El se rio y se metió en el baño antes de que le dijera algo.

Del closet saque un vestido de licra azul lapislázuli de mangas cortas, debajo del busto tenía una pequeño calado en forma de triangulo hasta los costados, mi conjunto interior era también de color azul, mi sostén era sin tirantes, de encaje, y mi tanga era igual. Tome el envase de aceite corporal y comencé a aplicármelo, primero en mis piernas, después en mi abdomen el cual estaba casi tan plano como antes de que me embarazara, termine de ponerme en los brazos y después tome crema para el rostro. Envolví me cabello en la toalla y deje que mi cuerpo absorbiera bien el aceite quedándome solo en ropa interior, tome mi cosmetiquera y comencé con mis pestañas, las rice y me puse una capa de rímel, mi rímel daba la apariencia de pestañas posticas, deje que se secara mi rímel y procedí a aplicarme sombras grises y azules, después me puse delineador negro que resaltaba mis ojos cafés. No me puse maquillaje ni corrector generalmente solo maquillaba mis ojos y labios, casi no utilizaba la base el corrector y el maquillaje.

Edward abrió la puerta del baño y salió el envuelto por una nube de vapor, solo tenía una toalla enredada en su cintura, su cabello estaba húmedo, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, el olor de su colonia para después de afeitar, sin querer recorrí su torso con la mirada, y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Una gota de las que perlaba su torso se deslizo y yo recorrí el camino que trazo.

-¿Aun no terminas?- me pregunto igual que yo, recorriéndome con la mirada.

-Se estaba absorbiendo el aceite, pero ya voy a ponerme mi vestido- le dije sin poder despegar la mirada de su cuerpo.

-Sí, hazlo, o no podre contenerme y te tomare en el sillón, y lo peor de todo será que nuestros hijos tendrán que presenciarlo.- dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura, cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron las gotas de su abdomen mojaron el mío, y sin querer emití un gemido. El me beso y yo me sujete a su cuello.

-Andando vístete- le dije cuando nos separamos. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cajón que contenía nuestra ropa interior, se quito la toalla y me dejo ver su bien formado trasero, no lo pude evitar y me acerque para darle un pellizco.- Que sexy- le susurre en su oído antes de regresar a la cama para poder terminar de vestirme.

Me quite la toalla del cabellos y me enfunde el vestido por la cabeza, una vez que lo tuve puesto procedí a acomodarlo, pero en la parte de atrás no podía sacar mi cabello que se había quedado atrapado en el vestido, sin decir nada me acerque a Edward y me di la vuelta para que lo sacara. Él lo saco y me atrapo en sus brazos, me beso el cuello y lo que quedaba de mis hombros al descubierto. Su mano fue bajando por mis muslos y después se detuvo abruptamente.

-Tú eres mi perdición, no sé como podre mantener mis manos para mí toda la noche.

-Lo lograras si no quieres que Emm te golpe, o que tus cuñados se burlen de ti.

-Bueno, viéndolo así, mejor ni te toco.

-Jaja, claro amor, como gustes.

-Te amo sexy mujer- me dijo antes de girarme y besarme por última vez antes de que se comenzara a abrochar la camisa que tenia puesta.

Cuando estuvimos totalmente arreglados bajamos a la sala donde se encontraban los casi todos, solo faltaban Carlisle y Esme, nos sentamos en el sillón a lado de Alice, ella tomo a mi hijo y como él estaba despierto comenzó a hacerle cara a lo cual él respondía riendo. Emmett tenía a mí hija la cual reía cuando mi hermano le pasaba su peluche de colores por el rostro e intentaba atraparlo. Carlisle y Esme bajaron, venían tomados de la mano, nos sonrieron a todos y en las escaleras nos tomaron una foto a todos en la sala.

-Vamos, vamos pasemos a la cocina o la cena se va a enfriar-nos apuro Esme levantándonos a todos de los sillones, se acerco a mi hija y se la quito de los brazos a Emm, ella la llevo hasta la cocina. Las chicas y yo fuimos a ayudar a Esme a sacar los alimentos y pasarlos a la mesa pero Carlisle nos lo impidió.

-No señoritas, ustedes toman asiento que nosotros vamos por la comida- los chicos fueron a la cocina y Esme salió con un tazón con puré de manzana, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó en su lugar.

Los chicos regresaron y dejaron todo sobre la mesa, Alice le dio a Jasper a mi hijo y nosotras nos levantamos para poder servir los platos de nuestros respectivos esposos, a Edward le serví un poco de pasta, y deje unos tres panes en su plato, me serví el mío con una cantidad menos que la suya. Jasper alimentaba a mi pequeño y Carlisle hacia lo mismo con mi niña, todos estábamos comiendo amenamente y entre platicas. Teníamos una cena navideña usual, el único detalle que cambiaba la situación, era que los años anteriores solo éramos nosotros, no nos preocupábamos por nada, el año anterior no había ni un bebe en casa. Ahora había dos bebes en la mesa y dos más por llegar. Pero todo se sentía normal, el ambiente era el mismo, las pláticas eran las mismas. Y ninguno querría cambiar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Cuando todos terminamos de cenar y ya eran las 12, Carlisle nos deseo una feliz navidad a todos. Edward a mi lado me abrazo.

-Feliz navidad hermosa, gracias por mis maravillosos regalos, te amo.- me susurro al oído.

-Yo también te amo, feliz navidad.

Me separe de él y Alice me entrego a mi hijo al cual abrase y le dese una feliz navidad. Después me vi envuelta por distintos brazo los cuales todos pude reconocer. Los delgaditos de Alice, los maternales de Esme, los cariñosos de Carlisle, los enormes de Emm, los amorosos de Rosalie, los protectores de Jasper. Y unos pequeñísimos, los de mi hija que estaba en brazos de sus padres. Todos nos deseamos una feliz navidad. Dejamos los trastes sucios de la cena en la mesa y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, los hombres tomaron un vaso y se sirvieron whisky y las mujeres tuvimos que conformarnos con café descafeinado para Alice y Rosalie. Mis hijos tomaron sus mamilas de leche, cuando estuvieron dormidos decidimos que era momento de terminar el día, todos nos levantamos y subimos las escaleras para poder ir a dormir.

.

.

.

**N/A: PERDON LA TARDANZA PERO NO TENIA INTERNET EN MI CASA, ADEMAS ANDABA DE VACACIONES, PERO YA REGRESE BABY´S, LAS QUIERO ...**¡**!COMENTEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

Enero un año más que iniciaba, estaba en casa con mis hijos, sentada sobre la alfombra junto con Edward y nuestros hijos, los cuales agitaban sus juguetitos coloridos, habíamos asistido a su consulta mensual con Alec, su pediatra y el los había encontrado muy saludables y despiertos para su edad. Después de navidad nos habíamos quedado en casa de Carlisle y Esme hasta año nuevo, de hecho tenía muy pocos días que habíamos regresado a nuestra casa, Edward seguía de vacaciones pero estaban a unos días de terminar, por lo cual estaba organizando sus clases y exámenes para el fin de semestre mientras que yo jugaba con los pequeños un poco. Aunque para ellos su juego favorito era tirar las cosas y que yo las levantara para dárselas de nuevo y ellos volvieran a tirarlas. El teléfono sonó y Edward volteo a ver en un claro gesto de que yo atendiera, levante una ceja y el puso una carita tierna, a lo cual solo pude sonreír y arrastrarme para tomar el teléfono.

-Hola- dije después de revisar el identificador de llamada y encontrar el nombre de Emm y Rose.

-Hermosísima Bella- hablo Rose- cuñada del alma y mi mejor amiga.

-Ok, tu algo quieres- le respondí.

-Sí, de hecho sí, pero no solo yo, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo queremos que nos invites a tu casa a comer, debemos hablar de cosas importantes y es muy riesgoso para los niño que salgan hasta aquí con la nevada que se avecina, ninguno de nosotros queremos que les pase algo a nuestros sobrinos hermosos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos invitas a comer a tu casa?

-Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente- comencé- pero no tengo nada hecho realmente, simplemente iba a freír un poco de pollo y lo iba a acompañar con arroz.

-Tú no te preocupes, fríe ese pollo y cose ese arroz, no somos muy exigentes, podemos llevar bebidas y postre y tal vez una ensalada o algo.

-De acuerdo, aun es temprano, tal vez me da tiempo de ir al súper a comprar almejas para el arroz y algo para el pollo.

-Excelente, en ese caso nos vemos en tu casa a las 3:00, yo hablo con Alice y nosotras llevamos postre y bebidas.

-De acuerdo, aquí nos vemos.

-Claro cuñadita, chao- colgó y yo regrese a mi lugar en donde había estado con mis hijos. Edward dejos sus planeaciones y se acerco a mí para rodear mis hombros.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto besando mi sien derecha.

-Rose, quería que los invitáramos a comer, dice que tenemos que platicar, ella y Alice traerán la bebida y postre, dice que nos vemos a las tres, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte mientras le entregaba a mi pequeña un peluche de cuerpo verde y de brazos amarillo y piernas rosadas y orejas de colores.

-Exactamente son las 12:43.

-Ok, entonces voy por mi cartera y las llaves de mi auto para ir al súper a buscar almejas y puré de tomate.

-Correcto, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?- me pregunto mientras me levantaba de la alfombra.

-No cariño, quédense aquí, no creo tardar tanto, además hace mucho frio como para que salgan ahora los niños.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos hasta que llegues, y no sé, ya que vas al supermercado tal vez podrías comprar las cosas para que nos prepares unas ricas galletas, solo si tu quieres- me limite a verlo y a sonreír.

-Está bien, traeré los ingredientes para preparar galletas.

-Yo sabía que había un muy buen motivo para que te amara como te amo- me dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro me amas mucho.

-Demasiado aunque tú no lo creas, eres el amor de mi vida- le entrego su peluche a nuestro hijo y se levanto, me tomo de la cintura, pego mi pecho al suyo y después dijo- te amo- y me beso con mucho amor.

-Bien bien, me amas los sé, ahora me voy antes de que se haga más tarde- subí velozmente a nuestra habitación y me puse unos calcetines, tome una sudadera, las llaves de mi auto y mi cartera y baje directo al garaje.

Hice el camino hasta el supermercado relativamente rápido, encontré un lugar para estacionarme y baje del auto. En cuanto estuve fuera me maldije por no haberme puesto algo más abrigador, solo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de mangas largas, mi sudadera, unas crocs y mis calcetines, me apresure a llegar dentro, tome un carrito y fui directo al área de refrigeradores, le pedí al chico que atendía almejas, después fui a buscar puré de tomate, y aproveche el momento para pasar a la sección de bebes, tome un paquete de pañales, toallas húmedas y purés de frutas para los niños ya que según Alec, Carlisle y Esme, era bueno que comenzáramos a darles comida solida, estábamos empezando con frutas y después, poco a poco darles vegetales y carnes, aunque Esme me dijo que podía darles jugo de carne cuando tuvieran unos cinco o seis meses. Fui al área de lácteos y tome mantequilla y leche, y por último pase al pasillo de cereales y tome una caja de empanizado. Pase pagar a caja pero en todas habían grandes filas, me forme donde encontré más vacio y espere mi turno, mientras esperaba alguien dio mi nombre.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- me gire para ver quien dio mi nombre y encontré a una muer de mi estatura, y tal vez de mi edad, su piel era bronceada, de cabello negro y largo, sus facciones eran exóticas.

-Sí, yo soy Bella Swan, ¿Tú eres…?

-Dios, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- negué con la cabeza- soy Emily, Emily Black- dijo ella y la recordé, ella había sido compañera mía en la primaria, comía y jugaba con ella y Emmett en los recreos.

-Ho, Emily- exclame y después la abrace- ¿Cómo has estado?, te perdí la pista después de que salimos del colegio.

-Si lo sé, mi padre fue trasferido a Washington y tuvimos que mudarnos con él, pero ahora que me he casado he regresado a Seattle y tengo a dos pequeños hijos. ¿Tú como has estado? ¿Y Emmett?

-Genial, de hecho también soy una mujer casada y con hijos ahora, y Emmett también se caso y va a ser padre. Es más hoy tengo una comida con él, su esposa, mi cuñada y su esposo, si gustas puedes venir con tu esposo.

-Gracias por la invitación, se lo comentare a mi esposo, pero hace frio como para que saque a mis hijos. Pero lo pensare.- fue mi turno de pasar a pagar y puse mis cosas en la cinta transportadora.

-Si lo sé, pero si te animas te espero en mi casa, es más te doy la dirección y mi número telefónico- saque una tarjeta de mi cartera donde tenía anotados mis datos. Se la entregue y ella me sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces te llamo en un rato para avisarte si voy o no voy ¿De acuerdo?- solo asentí y entre mi tarjeta de crédito a la cajera. Acomode mis cosas en el carrito me despedí de Emily y salí rápidamente del súper, subí las cosas a mi auto y fui directo a mi casa.

Al llegar metí de nuevo mi auto al garaje, baje las cosas y fui directo a la cocina para dejar todo sobre la encimera. Fui a la sala pero no encontré a Edward ni a los niños, por lo cual fui a la planta de arriba y pase primero a nuestra habitación pero no había nadie, así que fui a la de los bebes, hay estaba Edward intentando cambiar el pañal de Anthony, pero él se movía mucho y Edward no podía sujetar sus piernitas.

-Oye cálmate, nos vas a ensuciar a los dos, y créeme tu madre me pondrá a mí a lavar esto, y no quieres ver a papi lavando la ropa sucia de popo- dijo Edward intentando sujetar una de sus piernas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- volteo a verme y asintió- ok- me acerque a ellos y empuje la cadera de Edward con la mía, el se quito y yo ocupe su lugar- Hola cariño, vamos a cambiar tu pañal- el dejo de moverse y estiro las piernas.

-Eso no es justo, yo le dije lo mismo y no se dejaba cambiar- protesto Edward.

-Es que no sabes que él y yo nos llevamos muy bien y le hace a mami la tarea de lavar más fácil- quite su pañal y limpie su colita con toallas húmedas, le puse un poco de talco y después abroche su pañal.- eso era todo, ¿que no fue difícil?- mi pequeño esbozo una sonrisita y yo bese su pancita antes de acomodar su pequeño pantaloncito junto con sus playeritas.- este jovencito está ¿Y Liz?

-Todo en orden, ella si se dejo cambiar el pañal.

-Ok, vallamos abajo para que pueda comenzar a hacer la comida mientras tu les das un poco de jugo de manzana.

-En ese caso vallamos abajo.- bajamos hasta la cocina y Edward dejo a los niños en sus sillas mecedoras y me ayudo a servir sus jugos en las mamilas, las metimos en el microondas y las dejamos 25 segundo para que se entibiaran un poco, cuando estuvieron listas Edward subió las sillas a la isla de la cocina y los dejo ahí el sostuvo sus mamilas mientras yo comenzaba a preparar la comida, saque el pollo del refrigerador y lo deje a un lado de la estufa, en una cacerola puse a calentar un poco de aceite para freír el arroz con un diente de ajo, lave el arroz y saque caldo de pollo del refrigerador, en un bowl saque las almejas y las lave, en un refractario puse mantequilla, el pollo lo remoje en leche con pimienta y sal y después lo empanice, lo acomode todo en el refractario y lo metí al horno, freí el arroz y cuando estuvo dorado agregue el caldo de pollo y las almejas, prepare un aderezo de mayonesa y chipotle y lo deje en una salsera, limpie toda la encimera y metí al lava-vajillas los trastes sucios.

-Encontré a una amiga en el súper- le comente a Edward cuando acomodaba la comida de mis hijos en un gabinete.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Quién?

-Éramos compañeras en el colegio, de hecho era amiga de Emmett y mía, tenía un hermano más grande que ella, si no mal recuerdo, se llamaba Paul. De hecho la invite a comer hoy con nosotros, no te molesta ¿o sí?

-Claro que no cariño, es casa de ambos no solo mía. ¿Por qué yo no la conocía?- pregunto mientras secaba las boquitas de mis hijos.

-Porque nosotros nos conocimos en secundaria, y además ella se cambio de ciudad, me dijo que apenas había regresado y que estaba casada.

-Muy bien, entonces tendremos más invitados a comer.

-Sip, bueno me dijo que llamaba para confirmar- en cuanto termine de hablar sonó el teléfono de la casa- yo atiendo- fui hasta la sala y respondí el teléfono.- ¿Si diga?

-¿Bella? Soy Emily.

-Ho Emily

-Si bueno, llamo para decirte que si vamos, ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

-Pues no sé, mis cuñadas van a traer bebidas y postre.

-Si gustas puedo llevar ensalada o algo por el estilo.

-Okey como gustes.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las tres para comer.

-De acuerdo, nosotros llegamos, no puedo esperar para ver a mi Emmy.

-Jajá, ok, te estaré esperando.- colgué el teléfono y después recordé que tenía que llamar a Rosalie, el teléfono sonó dos veces y después la voz de mi hermanito.

-Hola enana- respondió

-¿Como sabias que era yo?

-Presentí que me ibas a llamar- pude imaginarlo encogiendo los hombros

-Ho bueno, dile a Rose que tendremos dos invitados más a comer con nosotros por favor.

-Yo le digo, peo dime quienes van a comer con nosotros

-Es una sorpresa, te vas a encantar cuando veas quien es.

-Dime quien es Bella….

-Nop y no molestes, ahora me voy a atender a mis hijos.

-Nos vemos hermanita.

Regrese a la cocina y Edward mecía las sillas arrullando a los niños los cuales cerraba sus ojito repetidamente pero los volvían a abrir. Llevo la mecedora arriba y yo fui detrás de él, acomodamos a los pequeños en sus cunas y lo tapamos bien, Edward fue a terminar sus planeaciones y yo fui a revisar el arroz y el pollo, al arroz le puse un trozo de mantequilla y al pollo igual, después apague el horno y fui al estudio, me senté a lado de Edward y subí mis pies sobre sus piernas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunte besando su barbilla.

-Estoy a punto de terminar- dijo devolviéndome el beso.

-Entonces eso puede esperar un momento, ¿No es así?

-Eso depende, ¿Para qué debería esperar mi trabajo?

-Tal vez para trabajar en tu esposa.

-En ese caso claro que puede esperar- dejo los papeles detrás de él y después me acomodo debajo de suyo sobre el sillón- ¿Qué tiene planeado señora Cullen?

-Nada señor Cullen, estoy a su entera disposición.-Edward gruño y me beso con pasión, sus manos recorrieron mis costados y acariciaron mis senos. Yo tome su cabellos entre mis manos, y después recorrí su espalda, lleve mis manos al borde de su playera y metí mis manos debajo de esta para acariciar su espalda- vamos a la alfombra- se quito de mi cuerpo y después se levanto, me ayudo a bajarme del sofá, antes de que pudiera recostarme sobre la alfombra me detuvo y comenzó a sacarme la ropa, cuando estuve completamente desnuda me recosté sobre la alfombra, dese mi posición lo vi desvestirse y contemple su fabulosa erección debajo de sus bóxers negros, en cuanto su cuerpo no fue cubierto llego hasta mi posición, me volvió a besar y a recorrer mis piernas, yo pase mis manos por sus nalgas y las pellizque, lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios, el bajo por mi cuello y me mordió, provocándome un gemido. Una de sus manos viajo hasta mi monte de Venus donde jugueteo con mi piel lisa. Su mano fue bajando más y abrió mis labios y su pulgar masajeo mi sensible y erecto clítoris. Movió su dedo haciendo círculos y yo clave mis uñas en su espalda y gemí audiblemente.

Edward introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a hacer un mete-saca lento, curveo sus dedos y yo eleve mi pecho dejándolo a la altura de su rostro, él lo aprovecho y llevo uno de mis pezones a su boca, jugueteo con este y después lo mordió provocándome más placer aun. Me impulse para dejarlo debajo de mi y sonreí cuando lo vi levantar una ceja. Bese su barbilla y fui descendiendo por su cuello, arrastre mis dientes por su clavícula y mordí dejando una marca roja y logrando un sexi gemido de Edward, baje aun más y llegue a sus pezones, pase mi lengua sobre el derecho y después sople logrando ponerlo aun más erecto y después hice lo mismo con otro. Mi mano bajo hasta su pene donde recorrí con mis uñas toda su longitud, mi lengua bajo por su abdomen y al llegar a su muy sexi V la delinee con mi lengua haciéndolo gemir más, baje mi boca hasta su pene y bese la cabeza de este, Edward me sujeto por los brazos y después me impulso hacia arriba.

-Eres muy mala Bella- en un limpio movimiento se clavo en mi y los dos gemimos al sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Yo comencé a moverme sobre el subiendo y bajando lentamente y él cuando yo bajaba el subía sus caderas- ponte contra el sillón- me dijo en medio de un gemido- yo me levante y me arrodille dejando mi torso contra el sofá, Edward se puso detrás de mí y volvió a penetrarme, gemí y mordí el cojín que tenía cerca, llevo su mano a mi clítoris y lo presiono con toda su palma mientras me penetraba de forma dura y salvaje, su otra mano fue a uno de mis senos y lo estrujo, yo solo gemía y jadeaba de placer y le decía lo bueno que era.

-Ed… hagg maaass…. Umm si amor sii asiiii…. Hooo…- en mi vientre sentía formarse una gran presión tan conocido por mí- cariño…. Ya casi… casi llegooo… umm

-Vente conmigo Bella… - Edward dijo y yo sentí como se liberaba toda la presión de mi vientre, las paredes de mi vagina se tensaron y apretaron el miembro de él y se tenso junto conmigo y me sentí inundada por su semen, yo gemí contra el cojín y Edward mordió mi hombro clavando sus colmillos. Edward se fue de espaldas y me llevo con él, me envolvió entre sus brazos y sentí su pecho subir y bajar en busca de controlar su respiración jadeante y su errático corazón. Yo me gire entre sus brazos y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y arriba de su pezón deposite un beso tierno, el solo beso mi cabeza.

-Debemos vestirnos- dije cuando mi respiración se hizo más lenta.

-Me gusta tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos.

-Lo sé, a mí también me gusta tenerte desnudo, pero no deben tardar en llegar y debemos estar presentables.

-Bien, vamos a vestirnos- me separe de Edward y comenzó a ponerme mi ropa que estaba tirada a un lado de nosotros. En cuanto hube acabado mire a Edward, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa post-sexo.- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Claro que si, te veo a ti, y tú me gustas completito- se acerco a mí y me beso.

Fuimos a la cocina y por fortuna mi arroz estaba intacto, apague la estufa y fui a sacar un sobre con comida para mis bebes. Lo serví en dos platitos y lo dejo sobre la encimera, cuando me dirigía a las escaleras sonó y el fue a la puerta para abrir, mientras yo subía por mis hijos. Entre a su habitación y solo Anthony dormía, era un completo flojo como su padre. Elizabeth se comía su cobija y la saque de la cuna, revise su pañal, y después de comprobar que estaba limpio baje. Edward estaba en la sala con Jasper y Alice. En cuanto entre Jasper se acerco a mí y me quito a mi hija sin siquiera saludar.

-Hola para ti Jazz- le dije mientras me acercaba a Alice.

-Si Bella hola.

-¿Cómo estas Alice?- pregunte acariciando su vientre.

-Bien, pero ahora se mueve mucho este pequeño- respondió palmeando su vientre abultado.

-Yo sé que es eso, imagínatelo por dos. ¿Te dijo Rose que tenía otros dos invitados?

-Llamo para decirme, por cierto trajimos vino y jugo de uva, es lo mas allegado al vino para Rose y para mi, pero dime ¿Quién más viene a comer?

-Es una amiga del colegio.

-Ho, quiero conocerla.

Seguimos conversando en la sala hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre supuse que sería Emmett y Rosalie, pero me equivoque, resulto ser Emily con su esposo, el cargaba una niño pequeño y ella una bebe, los hice pasar y ella me presento a su esposo.

-Bella, el es mi esposo, Sam Uley- el extendió su mano y yo la tome.

-Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, bueno ahora Cullen.

-Y ellos son mis hijos, el pequeño es Seth, y esta princesita es Leha- descubrió a la bebe y era pequeñísima.

-Es lindísima, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen?- pregunte ya que el niño no se veía muy grande como de un año tal vez.

-Va a cumplir dos meses y Seth tiene un año y meses- pasamos a la sala y los presente con todos, Emily se sentó a lado de Alice y comenzamos a platicar de embarazos y bebes. El timbre volvió a sonar y Edward fue a abrir, y regreso con Rosalie, Emmett había ido a dejar el postre a la cocina. Presente a Rose y se sentó con nosotras en el sillón.

-Hermanita- me llamo Emm desde el marco de la sala y me acerque a abrazarlo- ¿Y mi sorpresa?

-Ho aquí esta Emmy- respondió Emily.

-¡Enana dos!- exclamo al verla y fue hasta ella, la cual le entrego la bebe a Alice, y ella junto con Rose comenzaron a mimarla.- Dios te perdimos mujer, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estupenda Emm, ahora soy toda unan madre, ven te presento a mi esposo, el es Sam- dijo ella.

-Emmett Swan- le extendió la mano y él lo abrazo. Escuche el llanto de mi pequeño y subí por él, estaba despierto y tenía la cara roja por el llanto.

-Hey hombrecito, calma amor- lo tome entre mis brazos y revise su pañal, que estaba limpio, lo envolví con su cobija y lo lleve abajo con los demás. Al llegar abajo vi a Emmett que tenía a mi hija en sus enormes brazos, y Jasper volvió a quitarme a mi hijo.

-Jasper, si quieres un hijo te lo haces con Alice, pero déjame a mí con los míos.

-Ya Bella, todavía falta mucho para que mi hijo nazca.

-Pues aguántate- Edward hablaba con los chicos y ellos incluyeron a Sam, el cual aun tenía a su hijo en brazos, mis cuñadas mimaban a Leha la cual había despertado, me acerque a ella y vi a la pequeña.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen tus pequeños Bella?

-A fines de enero cumplen 4 meses.

-¿Y los tuyos Emily?- pregunto Rose.

-Esta princesa tiene dos mese recién cumplidos. Y Seth tiene un año tres meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de embarazo?

-Yo tengo 5 mese y medio- dijo Rosalie acariciando su gran vientre.

-Y yo tengo 5 mese y medio.

- tu vientre se ve mas grande- le dijo Emily a Rose.

-Sí, según el doctor mi bebe será grande como su padre, solo espero que no se complique en el momento del parto.

-Bueno, yo sufrí con Leha, ella nació a los ocho mese y el parto fue un poco difícil ya que no estaba en posición.

-Joder, yo espero que mi hijo se compadezca de su pequeña madre y tenga la estatura y el tiempo debido para nacer, porque si no es así, juro que no dejare que Jasper vuelva a tocarme.

-Yo le grite eso a Sam cuando estaba dando a luz a Seth, y mírame, ahora tengo una hija- dijo ella y nosotras solo pudimos reírnos de la situación.

-Señoras ¿por qué tanta risa?- pregunto Edward

-Nada amor, pasemos al comedor. Que tengo hambre.

-Ho, por cierto, traje ensalada rusa.

-Pues pasemos al comedor.

**hola gente…**

**upss dije que era el capitulo para ayer pero… se me olvido y mi hermano tenia la compu, además me quede con mi mama viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, pero aquí está el capitulo y si termino el otro lo subo mañana.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mis hijos lloraban inconsolablemente, ambos estaban en mi habitación rodeados de almohadas, tome a Anthony en mis brazos ya que el lloraba más fuerte que Elizabeth, al sostenerlo contra mi note su frente más caliente de lo normal. Lo deje de nuevo en la cama y corrí hasta el baño que es donde se encontraba el botiquín, cuando tuve el termómetro en la mano regrese velozmente con mis hijos, primero revise la temperatura a Anthony, estaba elevada, tenía fiebre de 39º C, eso causo que me pusiera más nerviosa, repetí la misma acción con mi hija, ella estaba en las mismas condicione, solo tenía unas decimas más abajo, su fiebre era de 38.7ºC. Sus rostros estaban rojos por tanto llanto, sus ojos rojizos, sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Mientras los cargaba entre mis brazos ellos se calmaban un poco, pero no podía cargar a ambos a la vez, estaban más grandes. Sus manos se movían alrededor de sus cabezas. Mierda era cuando más necesitaba a Edward y el no estaba en casa, eran casi las 4 y media de la tarde y el no había llegando aun, había llamado antes avisando que tendría reunión con el director. Pero dijo que sería a las 3, esperaba que ya hubieran acabado. Llame a su celular, sonó dos veces y después contesto.

-Hola cariño, estoy de camino a casa. A unas cuadras.

-Edward, Dios, Edward- solloce con un poco de alegría ya que estaba poniéndome un poco histérica.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloran los niños?- pregunto al escuchar el llanto de mis bebes de fondo.

-No sé qué pasa amor, tienen fiebre elevada, no dejan de llorar, y me están asustando.

-Bien Bella, cálmate, respira un momento y busca ropa abrigadora para llevarlos al hospital, voy a llamar a papa.

-Estaremos listos cuando llegues- colgué rápidamente el teléfono y corrí a la habitación de los niños. Tome dos conjuntos deportivos, dos cobertores y sabanas, en una pañalera metí ropa extra para ambos, pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, mantas y sabanas, regrese a mi habitación y cambie a los pequeños rápidamente, Edward llego a casa y subió a la habitación me ayudo a terminar de cambiarlos y cuando me disponía a bajar me detuvo.

-Bella, ponte un abrigo y unos tenis.

-Edward, vámonos- le dijo, me disponía a tomar a Tony en mis brazos cuando me detuvo.

-No, si no te abrigas y pones tenis me iré sin ti- fui al closet y saque una sudadera, después me puse los primeros tenis que encontré.

-Ya, vámonos- el asintió y tome a mi bebe en brazos, el cargo la pañalera y a Liz, bajamos presurosos al auto, los dejamos en las sillas y se puso de camino al hospital, su mandíbula estaba tensa y manejaba rápidamente por las calles hasta el hospital.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto con voz suave.

-No lo sé, esta mañana estuvieron muy inquietos pero no lloraba o se quejaban, después de comer se durmieron pero despertaron unos minutos después llorando y gritando. No supe que hacer, revise sus pañales, también su cuerpo por si algo estaba mal. No encontré nada, cuando note que tenían fiebre te llame.

-De acuerdo, he llamado a papa, dijo que se encargaría de la admisión y que nos esperaba en la entrada de urgencias.- llegamos rápidamente al hospital y Edward se estaciono, bajamos con los niño y fuimos directo a Carlisle que nos esperaba con una camilla, fuimos directo a un box.

-Dime lo que paso cariño- me pidió Carlisle, le dije lo mismo que a Edward, en el box Carlisle comenzó a revisarlo, al notar su fiebre los desvistió dejándolos solo con sus pañales y camisetas. – Voy a llamar a una enfermera para ponerles suero y que no se deshidrate, y también llamare a Alec.- tomo un intercomunicador y llamo, al poco rato llego una enfermera y detrás de ella Alec

-Ok, vamos a revisar a estos pequeños- dijo el pediatra después de que canalizaran a mis bebe, mientras hicieron eso yo solo me aferre a la camisa de Edward, Alec y Carlisle comenzaron a revisar a mis hijos en silencio, mi suegro atendía a Liz y Alec a Tony, después de unos minutos Carlisle hablo.

-Lo tengo, esta princesa tiene una gran infección en el oído, y creo que él tiene lo mismo- dijo señalando con la cabeza a mi hijo. Alec procedió a revisar sus oídos y después dijo:

-Sí, infección de oído. Podemos arreglarlo, empezaremos con los antibióticos ahora mismo, y lo mejor de esto es que estos pequeños responden muy rápido a la medicina.- acaricio la cabeza de Anthony.

-Ho gracias, debieron pasarlo fatal- dije más relajada.

-Seguro, y te lo hicieron saber fuerte y claro cariño- respondió Carlisle acercándose a mí, rodeo mis hombros y revolvió mi cabello.

-¿Pueden darles algo para el dolor y la fiebre?- pregunto Edward sujetando mi mano.

-Claro, las infecciones de oído pueden ser muy dolorosas, pero les administraremos un analgésico y un antipirético.

-Gracias Alec- dijo sinceramente Edward.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y estos pequeños se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Bien mandare a la enfermera para aplicar el medicamento, y cuando se acabe el suero y dimita la fiebre podrán irse a descansar a casa. Volveré en un rato para firmar su alta.

Alec salió de la habitación y yo me acerque a la camilla para ver a mis hijos, estaban un poco más tranquilos, aunque todavía gimoteaban un poco, la enfermera regreso con cuatro jeringas y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Carlisle la interrumpió.

-Mary deje eso, yo me encargo de aplicarlo- la enfermera asintió y salió dejando una charola con torundas, las jeringas y demás cosas. Tomo un algodón con alcohol y limpio el orificio por donde pondría las medicinas, primero lo hizo con el catéter de Anthony y después con el de Elizabeth. –Listo, mejoraran en unos minutos, yo los dejo, voy a hacer mis rondas y cuando termine mi turno vengo a verlos.

-Gracias papa, te debemos una- afirmo Edward y después abrazo a Carlisle.

-No es nada hijo, estos pequeños son mis nietos. Si puedo hacer algo por ellos lo hare.- se acerco a mí y también me abrazo- y tu ahora puedes relajarte, ellos estarán bien.

-Eso espero, me sentí tan impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-No pienses eso, son pequeños y no pueden decirnos que está mal con ellos. Supongo que nadie sabe que están aquí- nosotros negamos- deberían llamar a Esme.- salió de la habitación y Edward me abrazo por la espalda.

.

.

.

.

De camino a casa me aferre al brazo de Edward, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el hospital llamamos a Esme, se puso histérica y quiso ir al hospital pero la convencimos diciéndole que en unas horas los darían de alta. Ella acepto no muy convencida y aviso a todos de la situación y Emmett a su vez aviso a Emylie, todos nos llamaron preguntando por los pequeños. Cuando nos estacionamos en el garaje recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Tengo miedo de sacarlos de las sillas- le dije viéndolos.

-No podemos dejarlos en el auto amor- dijo el acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo.

-Eres maravilloso, y yo afortunada por tenerte.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Estaba histérica de miedo, no sabía qué hacer, si no te hubiera llamado hubiera quedado perdida hasta que llegaras. Y no solo cuidas de los niños, también cuidas de mi, sin ti no se qué haría, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Tu siempre sabes que hacer.

-Tú lo hubieras pensado un minuto después.

-Gracias Ed, te amo.- me acerque a él y lo bese suavemente demostrándole mi amor.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos, andando saquemos a esos dos y llevémoslos a sus cunas.

Sacamos a los niños y Edward abrió la puerta que conectaba el garaje con el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, subimos a la habitación de los bebes y los recostamos en sus cunas, cuando tocaron el colchón se removieron inquietos y comenzaron a protestar para después acomodarse. Los observamos unos minutos, besamos sus cabezas y después de cobijarlos bien bajamos a la cocina. La comida que había preparado a medio día estaba fría, guarde todo en el refrigerador y seque lo necesario para preparar un par de sándwiches, nos sentamos en la isla y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Edward se levanto y saco jugo de naranja para servirlo en dos vasos, al terminar de comer metí los platos sucios al lavavajillas y fuimos a la sala. Edward recargo su espalda en la esquina entre el respaldo y el apoya brazos y yo me situé entre sus piernas, me envolvió con sus brazos y me relaje contra su cuerpo.

-Necesito un baño relajante- le comente con los ojos cerrados y mi cara entre el arco de su cuello y hombro.

-Ya lo creo que si cariño. Ve a darte ese baño mientras yo cuido de los niños y después me baño yo- nos levantamos del sofá y subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos, al entrar a la habitación Edward levanto una ceja al ver los cojines y almohadas esparcido por la cama, además de la colcha revuelta.- ¿Y eso?

-Los niños estaban acostados en la cama mientras tenían dolor- dije y me disponía a acomodar la cama cuando me detuvo sujetándome por la muñeca.

-Déjalo yo me encargo de eso, ve al baño-

Obediente me introduje al baño y encendí el agua mientras me quitaba la ropa, al quedar desnuda por completo me empotré bajo el chorro de agua y la temple tan caliente como mi cuerpo lo permitió, tome una esponja y puse jabón liquido, frote mi cuerpo con firmeza y también talle mi cabeza, pase bastante tiempo debajo del agua, sentí como lentamente mis músculos perdían la tensión adquirida durante el día. Al terminar de ducharme tome mi bata que colgaba fuera de la bañera junto a la de Edward, estaba caliente debido al vapor del baño, envolví una toalla en mi cabello y salí a la habitación, estaba bacía, del closet saque mi ropa interior y tome una pijama limpia, era sencilla un camisón de seda hasta tres dedos sobre la rodilla, con un ligero encaje en la orilla del escote, tirantes delgados y tenía una bata del mismo material hasta la rodilla. Cuando entro Edward llevaba a mis bebes cargando.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunte mientras los dejaba sobre la cama.

-Bien, no han llorado y parece que siguen sin dolor, los dejó a tu cargo mientras me baño- los acomodo en la cama comenzaron a jugar con sus manos, no pude evitarlo y los abrace a los dos. Acomode dos almohadas a sus costados y fui por dos juguetes para ellos. Al regresar me encontré a Elizabeth tratando de dar la vuelta y apoyada de Anthony. Jugaron por más tiempo y estuvieron despiertos para darles sus medicamentos, después de dormirlos Edward y yo fuimos a nuestra cama.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nos han dado el primer susto de nuestras vidas?

-Me di cuenta, siempre pensé que los padres que querían tener a sus bebes encerrados en burbujas de cristal eran exagerados pero por un momento quise hacer lo mismo para mantener a mis bebes lejos del peligro.

-Sentí algo muy similar amor, pero no podemos alejarlos de la realidad solo porque no queremos verlos sufrir, así es la vida y ellos ya están en este mundo.

-Lo sé, y no voy a sobreproteger a mis hijos, van a ser unos niños tan traviesos y felices como lo fuimos Emmett y yo, o tu y Alice, incluso como Rose y Jasper.

-Sí, van a disfrutar de la vida al máximo, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

.

.

.

.

Dos semana había pasado los niños se habían recuperado y estaban tan bien como siempre, Carlisle nos explico que las infecciones en bebe se podían dar por diversos factores, pero eran muy fácil de controlar gracias a sus defensas y los antibióticos. Estábamos en la casa Cullen íbamos a pasar el fin de semana con mis suegros y los chicos, en la sala veíamos las imágenes que les habían tomado a Alice y Rosalie, la primera tenía seis meses y la segunda seis y medio, mis hijos estaban de 4 meses y medio. Jasper tenía a mi hija sentada en sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, jugaba plenamente con ella, mi pequeña se reía cuando el soplaba sus manitas, y aun más cuando frotaba su cara en la pancita de mi hija, ella reía fuertemente cada vez que eso pasaba.

Cada vez tenían más logros, podían sentarse y mantenerse erguidos, podían darse vuelta sobre sí mismos y levantarse sobre sus rodillas y manos, incluso intentaban gatear pero se tropezaban y se quedaban tendidos sobre sus pancitas en la cama o la alfombra. Jugaban con sus manos y todo lo llevaban a su boca, jugaban juntos y se prestaban los juguetes, y les encantaba tirar las cosas al suelo. Pero no todos los juguetes eran de su total agrado, a Elizabeth le gustaban los coloridos, que tenían luces y eran llamativos, mi hijo era más serio, el se inclinaba por los juguetes que emitían sonidos, los que tenían teclas o los que podía aplastar para que sonara. Edward afirmaba que sería todo un músico como él.

Pero con sus avances tenía más trabajo que hace en casa, debía mantener la alfombra aspirada ya que pasaban mucho tiempo tirados en ella, lavaba más ropa de la debida, ya que cuando una papilla no les gustaba la escupían y se ensuciaban, o el caso contrario, si les gustaba intentaban meter las manos en el plato de comida y también terminaban sucios. A las esquinas de la mesas bajas y de las sillas les habíamos puesto bordes de goma anti-impacto, ya que Elizabeth estuvo muy cerca de golpearse la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa de centro del estudio. Los tomacorrientes cercanos al suelo estaban cubiertos por tapas anti bebes, porque Anthony intento meter un dedo en uno de los canales. Ahora no podíamos dejar las llaves inmediatas de ellos, las tomaban y las llevaban a sus bocas, lo descubrimos un día que llego Edward de trabajar y dejo las llaves sobre la isla y saco a los niños, los sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a relatarme su día, Anthony alcanzo las llaves y procedía a llevarlas a la bica cuando Elizabeth se las quito e intentaba hacer lo mismo, Edward se dio cuenta con el jaleo y se las quito a ambos, claro no fue tan simple, al no darles las llavea a ninguno soltaron en llanto, y con la pena de Dios tuvimos que aguantarlos llorando hasta que los llevamos a un columpio que estaba en la sala, Edward los sentó y ellos se calmaron y comenzaron a jugar.

También balbuceaban mucho, nosotros les hablábamos y ellos nos contestaban con balbuceos, y también mantenían conversaciones entre sí, además de sus balbuceos reconocían sonidos, una vez los llevamos al piano, ellos comenzaron a aplastar las teclas y lo relacionaron al sonido, ahora mientras yo los cargaba Edward tocaba y después ellos hacían lo mismo.

.

.

**Flash Back **

.

_Estábamos en el estudio, Edward revisaba exámenes y yo cuidaba de los niños que jugaban en la alfombra, Liz tenía un muñeco al que le prendía la cara de colores, mientras que Tony jugaba con una rana que emitía sonidos cuando presionaba los botones de sus manos y pies. Edward se sentó detrás de Anthony y al verlo aplastar al muñeco para que sonara lo tomo haciendo que tirar el muñeco y gritara. Fue a sentarse al banquillo del piano y afirmó a nuestro hijo en sus piernas, el comenzó a tocar una melodía, al principio mi pequeño no presto atención ya que lloraba por su muñeco, pero al escuchar el sonido movió su cabeza intentando hallar el lugar de donde emanaba, cuando ubico el piano presiono una tecla y al sonar esta, él grito, Edward presiono otra tecla y Anthony hizo lo mismo, después con ambas manos comenzó a presionar las teclas y a gritar cuando conseguía los sonidos._

_Eso llamo la atención de Elizabeth, ella ubico a su hermano y extendió las manos hacia él, la levante y fui a sentarme a lado de Edward en el banquillo y el tomo mi mano, apoye mi cabeza contra su brazo y acomode a mi hija para que jugara con su hermano, ella comenzó a presionar las teclas y Tony dirigió la mirada hacia donde deberían estar las manos de su padre, al no verlas giro al otro lado y encontró a Liz, el balbuceo y siguió tocando. Sus manos apretaban tantas teclas como podían y así estuvieron jugando un largo rato._

_-Después tendré que afinarlo- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro- van a ser todos unos músicos como yo, te lo había dicho.- se mofo de mí._

.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

Si, cada que veían el piano gritaban para que los lleváramos a jugar con las teclas, Edward tenía que afinarlo después de que ellos lo ocuparan, pero era feliz viendo a sus hijos divertirse con algo muy propio de Edward, todos conocían ese logro pero nadie los había visto jugar en el. Tal vez fuera su día de suerte ya que en la casa estaba el piano de Edward y que no había sacado.

Intento llevarlo a casa después de que nos casáramos, pero era muy difícil moverlo, con la ayuda de Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle intentaron sacarlo pero no pudieron hacerlo por la puerta, posteriormente lo intentaron mover por la ventana pero era igual de difícil, Edward exasperado cuestiono a Carlisle de cómo lo habían metido cuando lo compraron, pero mi suegro no lo recordaba. Esme, las chicas y yo los veíamos y solo nos reíamos de ellos, pues cada vez que intentaban moverlo se golpeaban con algo. Nosotras le preguntamos a Esme si ella recordaba como lo habían metido y dijo que si, lo habían pasado de lado y sesgado para poder sacar las patas. Estábamos a punto de decirles como sacarlo cuando Edward grito que lo dejarían donde estaba y después el compraría uno. Así que ese piano seguía en la casa Cullen y Edward lo ocupaba cada vez que podía.

-Pasen al comedor, la comida esta lista- anuncio Esme después de un rato. Todos nos levantamos y yo fui a ayudar a mi suegra.

-¿Te ayudo?- me ofrecí.

-Claro cariño, hay que llevar la crema y el salmón, lo demás está en la mesa.- ella tomo la cacerola de la crema y yo lleve la charola con el salmo. Dejamos las cosas en la mesa y nos sentamos a comer.

-Jasper- llame a mi amigo- ¿Estás seguro que alimentaras a Liz?

-Si Isabella, no porque sea tu hija debes alimentarla tú- respondió burlón.

-Ok, atente a las consecuencias, ¿Tu también Emm?- pregunte ya que el tenia a Tony para alimentarlo.

-Si hermanita, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser alimentar a un bebe?

-Exacto, no es tan difícil hacerlo Bella, relájate nosotros podremos.- Edward se rio de ellos y después se dirigió a mí.

-Déjalos amor, que aprendan.- yo asentí y fui a buscar los platos pequeños para vaciar la comida de mi hijos, era papilla de frutas tropicales, esa era nueva, así que por el bien de los chicos esperaba que les gustara, porque si no estaríamos en un gran dilema.

-Es papilla, pongan una servilleta debajo de sus barbillas.- ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que les indique. Me senté en mi lugar y ya tenía un plato con crema, le sonreí a Edward y comencé a comer prestando atención a Emmett y Jasper.

-Vamos pequeña, a comer una rica papilla de algo amarillo y suculento- le hablo Jazz a mi pequeña. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y el rubio metió la cuchara con un poco de Gerber1, ella hizo cara de que no le gusto. Jasper sonrió y después iba a meter otra cuchara y Liz no abrió completamente la boca pero comió otro poco.

-Les advierto, si sus ropas se ensucian, ustedes lavan- Emmett asintió, y Jasper se concentraba en alimentar a mi bebe. Mi hermano intentaba que Tony abriera la boca después de la primera cucharada, su cara fue igual a la de Liz, después abrió un poco la boca y le encontró gusto, intento coger la cuchara y Emm no lo dejo y gimoteo un poco. Liz comenzó a abrir más la boca e intento tomar el plato. Mis hijos comenzaron a protestar por más pero los chicos era un poco lenta, y si estaban nerviosos ya que todos los veíamos. En un descuido de Emmett Tony logro meter los en el plato, mi hermano inmediatamente saco la manita de mi hijo, claro este no se iba a quedar con las ganas de tomar la comida y lo volvió a hacer, Rose saco la mano de mi bebe e intento limpiar sus dedos, el protesto y llevo su mano a su torso ensuciando el pequeño sweater de rayas negras y grises.

-¡No Anthony!- grito mi hermano y a mi hijo no le importo. Provo meter de nuevo la mano pero Emm lo detuvo y sujeto sus manos para seguir alimentándolo.

-Jajaja, esta princesita es un amor y a mí no me hizo lo que a ti hermano- se burlo Jasper y dejo de prestar atención a mi hija, ella extendió la mano y consiguió tomar la cuchara.

-Jazz, mejor alimenta a Liz- le sugirió Alice.

-Espera cariño, pobre Emm le toca lavar la ropa de An…- no termino de hablar cuando mi pequeña golpeo la cuchara y el contenido de esta fue a parar a la camisa de Jasper y otro poco a la pequeña sudadera de mi hija-…Tony

Todos comenzamos a reír y mi amigo rubio nos veía enojado, nuestras risas contagiaron a los niños y también se rieron. Liz extendió su manita y toca la cara de Jazz, el tomo sus deditos entre sus dientes y mordisqueo sus yemas. Levanto la cara y nos vio detenidamente para después reírse junto con nosotros.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente posteriormente del incidente de Jasper y Emmett, los cuales tuvieron que lavar la ropa de mis hijos y bañarlos, lo cual fue un verdadero reto, claro Alice y Rosalie los ayudaron, y mientras ellos los bañaban Edward y yo salimos a comprar las cosas para la cena. Por la noche llevamos a los niños al piano y cuando comenzaron a tocar todos bajaron y admiraron el talento de mis hijos los cuales tocaban alegremente divirtiendo a sus espectadores. Carlisle y Esme se ocuparon de hacerlos dormir después de darles sus mamilas con leche tibia. Y mi esposo y yo dormimos plácidamente con los niños a lado de mi lugar en la cama.

.

.

* * *

><p>1.- <strong>Gerber:<strong> bueno no sé si sabrán que es, básicamente es una marca de comidas para bebes, y no tan bebes, en lo personal me encanta comer los purés de frutas, saben delicioso.

* * *

><p><strong>SIN COMENTARIOS<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

-Bien, necesitamos comprar ropa para los bebes, y cobijas, y mantas, oh, también pañales, y mamilas, y calcetas, tendremos que escoger colores de niño, no podemos vestirlos todo el tiempo de azul, parecerán pitufos y mi hijo no es ningún pitufo, verde está bien, blanco, amarillo, tal vez café, definitivamente no negro, no es color para un bebe, ¿Tu qué opinas Rose?- parloteo Alice en cuanto llegamos al centro comercial. Estábamos haciendo las compras para sus hijos, todo el camino se la había pasado hablando, yo era el conductor designado ya que con sus enormes vientres sietemesinos no podían hacer mucho al volante. Alice tenía ocho meses mientras que Rose contaba con 7 mese y dos semanas.

Las había acompañado al ginecólogo y al salir de consulta decidió Alice que era un buen momento para hacer las compras para mis sobrinos. Según el doctor todo estaba perfecto, el bebe de Rose estaba completamente formado, sus pulmones estaban listos para respirar por sí solos y sus testículos habían bajado al escroto. Cuando le dijo eso el doctor ella puso cara de asterisco. Claro la misma cara puse yo cuando me dijo eso a mí, y Alice también, pero ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a saber nosotras que los testículos bajan?

-Yo opino que podríamos ir a comer algo primero y después hacer las compras- respondió Rose con la mirada fija en la cafetería situado en el patio de comidas.- Por si no sabes, son casi las 2 de la tarde, y mi hijo reclama comida.

-Iremos a comer pero debes hacerlo rápido, y mi hijo también tiene hambre.

-Pues yo no sé si mis hijos tiene hambre o no, ya que por **su** culpa, deje a mis bebes con Esme- dije remarcando que por ellas no estaba con mis pequeños, pero podía soportarlo por acompañar a mis cuñadas y apoyarlas como ellas lo hicieron conmigo.

-Bells, debes entender que no podíamos llevar los niños al ginecólogo.- respondió Rosalie a mi reclamo.

-Joder, claro que lo sé, pero les extraño, siento que me falta algo cada vez que los dejo. Así que mientras ustedes ordenan yo voy a llamar a Esme y después a Edward.

En cuanto estuvimos en el café y encontramos a las chicas salí para hacer las llamadas, mi suegra puso a mis bebes al teléfono y ellos me respondieron con balbuceos cuando les hable, dejarlos había sido todo un reto, estaban en la etapa donde si no me veían a mi o a Edward lloraban mucho. Según Esme lloraron un poco después de que me fui pero se calmaron pronto. Habían tomado unas cuantas onzas de leche y solo faltaba darles el Gerber, le avise que las chicas y yo estaríamos de compras y que avisaría a Edward para que pasara por ellos cuando salieran del trabajo. Claro mi suegra era feliz de pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con sus nietos, y que se podían quedar tanto como quisiéramos. En cuanto corte con Esme llame a mi esposo, le di una descripción detallada de todo lo que estaba haciendo y le pedí pasara por los niños a la casa de sus padres, termine de hablar con Edward porque Alice y Rosalie me hacían señas con las manos indicando que mi comida estaba lista. Prometí que lo llamaría en cuanto termináramos con las compras y le mande un beso. Tome asiento, y encontré un panino con papas fritas a un lado, un capuchino late de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

-Gracias, ¿de qué es mi panino?

-Rosbif, sin cebolla, café como te gusta y de postre tomaremos un pay de queso y frutos silvestres- dijo Alice mientras tomaba un poco de su panino.

Las tres comenzamos a comer y a platicar un poco, ambas me contaron sobre las habitaciones de los bebes, Rosalie y Emmett la habían pintado de un lindo color azul claro con pequeños estampados de nueves en el techo, habían mandado alfombrar la habitación y tenían casi todos los muebles listos, Edward y yo les habíamos regalado una cajonera del mismo estilo de la de mis hijos de madera y barnizada, y también una mecedora, a nosotros nos funcionaban bien, nos conto que ya tenían la cuna, la habían encontrado hacia unos días cuando fueron al centro comercial, también dijo que Esme y Carlisle les habían dado ropa para el bebe, y que Jasper y Alice les habían regalado un moisés de cuadros azules y blancos. Y Alice dijo que también estaba casi terminada, pero ella no la había visto aun ya que Jasper le daría una sorpresa, nos conto que habían ido a buscar muebles pero no habían escogido nada aun, toda la ropa que tenia estaba empaquetada en las bolsas donde había ido a comprar.

Yo no les dije que sabía de la sorpresa de Jasper, Edward, los niños y yo habíamos ido a comprar con mi amigo, y lo habíamos ayudado a pintar y acomodar la habitación, tenía un suave color aguamarina con una alfombra blanca, la cuna, según Jasper le había gustado a mi amiga ya que la observo detenidamente cuando fueron a ver muebles, lo mismo con el cambiador, la cajonera un pequeño sofá reclinable y algunos estantes para poner fotografías. De nuestra parte recibió varios portarretratos y un lindo moisés, Emmett –que también ayudo en la sorpresa para Alice- le regalo una carriola y una silla para auto.

En cuanto terminamos de comer fuimos directo a la tienda de bebes, compramos ropa para niños de uno y dos años, a ambas les compre juegos de cobijas, también a Rose le di un juego de sabanas para el moisés y a Alice uno para la cuna, ya que por lo que había visto solo tenía dos en el pequeño cajo de ropada de la cuna, también compre unos pequeños edredones para las cunas de mis hijos y una cobija que me encanto para el moisés, en el cual casi no cabían. Encontré algunos zapatos para bebes que me encantaron y termine por comprarlos, para Liz fueron de color arena con rosa, con un moño y un grabado de mariposas, para Tony fueron unos zapatos casuales color café claro. También compre dos pares de Converse para ellos, unos rojos y otros azules, y lo genial era que podían prestarse los tenis ya que calzaban del mismo número por el momento. También adquirí pequeños pantalones de mezclilla, algunos leggins y blusones para Liz, y pantalones y playeras para Tony, Alice y Rosalie les compraron algunas sudaderas y sweaters.

Después de terminar en las tiendas de bebes fuimos a comprar algunos zapatos para nosotras, y pasamos a las tiendas de caballeros a comprar algo para nuestros hombres, a Edward le compre un sweater muy parecido a uno que llevaba en las compras para Tony, y también compre para mi hermano un par de corbatas que me encantaron, y a mi amigo Jazz una chamarra verde militar muy de su estilo. Cuando terminamos de comprar ya era muy tarde, casi las 7 de la tarde, decidimos que cenaríamos todos en casa de Rosalie y Emmett, salimos del centro comercial y conduje directo a un restaurante al que solíamos ir a comer, Alice bajo a comprar la comida y mientras Rose y yo la esperábamos en el auto marcamos a nuestras esposos para avisarles del plan, primero fue a Emmett que accedió a tener la mesa lista para cuando llegáramos. Después yo llame a Edward, el dijo que apenas iba de camino a casa porque se había quedado a come con Esme y Carlisle pero que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi hermano, cuando yo corte la llamada Alice subió al auto, ya había metido la comida a la cajuela, ella llamo a Jasper y el dijo que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Rose y que ayudaría a tener todo listo, ella dijo que estaríamos ahí en menos de quince minutos.

Conduje de nuevo y paramos en una cava. Fue mi turno de bajar y compre vino blanco para acompañar la cena. No tarde mucho y al regresar al auto le di a Rose la botella. Metí la cartera a mi bolso y lo deje en el asiento de atrás junto al de mi cuñada. Retome el camino y fuimos entre platicas. A la mitad del camino nos detuvimos en un semáforo, Alice cambio una estación de la radio y dejo donde daban Stay de Rihanna, inconscientemente comenzamos a cantar, y cuando el rojo cambio a verde comencé a avanzar, pero una luz proveniente del lado izquierdo me llego, me gire para ver que sucedía y vi un auto ir hacia nosotras. No pude hacer nada, el auto impacto contra mi puerta y escuche a Rosalie y Alice gritar, intente mover el auto pero fue imposible, el otro carro nos empujo y dimos una vuelta, intente frenar pero no podía, no controlaba el auto, fuimos empujadas hasta impactar contra una toma de agua, la bolsa de aire se abrió e impacto contra mí, mi cabeza golpeo la ventana y sentí el cristal cortar mi frente y mi ceja izquierda, sentí mi piel ardiendo en el lugar donde me había impactado la bolsa de aire, intente moverla y comprobar el estado de Alice, estaba inconsciente tras golpearse con la ventana derecha, su frente sangraba y la bolsa de aire la había golpeado en su costado izquierdo, me gire para ver a Rosalie y ella también estaba inconsciente, tenía un corte por el cristal en la mejilla derecha y un gran golpe sobre su ceja el cual se estaba poniendo de un color muy feo y se podía ver la sangre acumulada atreves de su piel.

-Alice…. Rosalie- llame a ambas con la voz entrecortada pero no hubo respuestas, y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, moví mi brazo izquierdo para sentir mi boca pero dolía, con mi mano derecha toque mi rostro, las heridas de mi frente sangraban, al igual que mi nariz, cada vez me sentía más mareada y veía todo muy borroso. Quise abrir la puerta pero no me podía mover, el volante lastimaba mis costillas y sentía un dolor punzante en mi pantorrilla izquierda. Escuche a Rosalie gemir y después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Iba llegando a la casa de Emmett, vi su auto estacionado y baje, saque a mis hijos los cuales dormían en sus sillas, tome a ambos con cuidado y fui hasta la puerta, la cual mantenía abierta Jasper, me ayudo con Tony y fuimos a la sala, donde estaba Emm viendo un partido.

-Edward hermano- me saludo- puedes llevarlos arriba si quieres- me dijo al ver a mis hijos dormidos.

-No creo, acaban de dormirse y es probable que se despierten en cuanto los acueste.

-De acuerdo, esperemos a que lleguen las chicas- nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la televisión y nos perdimos en el partido. Cuando Liz se removió en mis brazos para desperezarse todos le prestamos atención, ella estiro sus brazos y sonrió, yo le devolvió la sonrisa y la acomode en mi brazo izquierdo.- Joder no puedo esperar más para cargar a mi hijo- dijo Emmett.

-Por cierto, ya tardaron mucho las chicas- dijo Jasper, aun con mi hijo en sus brazos.

-¿Dijeron en que tiempo llegaban?- pregunte.

-Alice me dijo que no tardarían ni quince minutos, y de eso ya hacen casi treinta.

-Tal vez debamos llamarlas- sugerí. Los tras tomamos nuestros teléfono y marcamos para después llevarlos a nuestros oído. El teléfono de Bella sonó y sonó pero no atendió la llamada, lo volví a intentar y fue lo mismo- Bella no contesta- dije cuando mis cuñados bajaron sus teléfonos.

-A mí tampoco me responde Rose.

-Ni a mi Alice.

-Deberíamos salir a buscarlas- propuso Emm, antes de que respondiéramos sonó mi celular.

-¿Diga?- conteste

-¿Edward Cullen?- pregunto una voz desconocida.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dije impaciente y un tanto nervioso.

-Llamamos para informarle que su esposa sufrió un accidente automovilístico y está siendo llevada al hospital Seattle Center.

-¿Está bien?, por favor dígame como esta- pedí en cuanto procesé lo que había dicho y los chicos me prestaron atención.

-Aun no sabemos cuán grave esta, pero con ella viajaban dos mujeres, están siendo llevada al mismo hospital, estamos intentando llamar a los contactos de emergencia de las otras lesionada.

-Yo les informo, estaremos ahí cuanto antes nos sea posible.- al terminar mi llamada sujete fuertemente mi tabique nasal intentando calmarme un poco, lo cual era imposible, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Edward que pasa- dijo Emmett a mi lado.

-Las chicas sufrieron un accidente-respondí mientras marcaba el numero de mi madre.

-Hola cariño- saludo mi mama.

-Mama, necesito que vengas por los niños a casa de Emmett, Bella y las chicas sufrieron un accidente y tenemos que ir al hospital.- dije nerviosos.

-Voy para allá, estaremos en menos de 5 minutos.-dijo y escuche como cerraban puertas.

-Gracias mama- colgué y me centre en los chicos que parecían es Shock.- Creo que sería prudente llevar ropa para los bebes por cualquier situación que puede presentarse- mis cuñados voltearon a verme y se levantaron automáticamente, Emm subió y Jazz se quedo parado en medio de la sala.

-No sé qué hacer- susurro.

-Quédate aquí con los niños, tomaremos algunas cosas de Rosalie.- se limito a asentir, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con mi hijo entre sus brazos, Emmett regreso a la sala sin nada, solo negó con la cabeza y con una mirada lo hice sentarse, le di a mi hija y subí las escaleras, fui directo al cuarto del bebe y encontré una pañalera vacía cerca de la cuna. Busque entre los cajones y metí algunas prendas abrigadoras, cobijas, mantas y pañales, también calcetas, camisetas y algunos gorritos. No acomode nada, todo lo fui poniendo sin acomodar y baje con los chicos, ambos abrazaban a mis hijos y sollozaban, los entendía, sus esposas e hijos estaban en el hospital, cuando pise el último escalón escuche la puerta abrirse, mama entro corriendo a la sala y se arrodillo cerca de los chicos.

-Que hacen, vallan ya al hospital- tomo a mis hijos entre sus brazos y se sentó, yo jale a los chicos y los lleve hasta mi auto, mis padres salina con mis hijos entre sus brazos.

-Gracias-

-Mantennos informados- grito papa mientras me subí al auto y arrancaba. El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno, los chicos no emitían palabra alguna, y yo me estaba mejor, pero alguien debía mantener la calma, generalmente es Jasper, pero en su situación no podía pedir más. Cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento del hospital bajamos corriendo a la recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera de cabello castaño y un poco menuda.

- Disculpe, nos informaron que Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hele y Alice Cullen fueron canalizadas a este hospital.

-Deme un minuto- contesto la enfermera, ella tecleo algo en la computadora y se dirigió a nosotros- Si, la señorita Swan está siendo atendida en quirófano, y las otras dos señoras están en sala de labor, cuando ingresaron presentaban contracciones y sangrado. ¿Ustedes son los padres de alguno de los bebes?

-Nosotros- respondieron mis cuñados.

-De acuerdo, necesitaremos que traigan ropa para los bebes y las madres.- ellos asintieron y fueron al auto por la pañalera.

-Disculpe ¿sabe cuánto va a tardar la cirugía de mi esposa?

-No señor, ella estaba muy grave cuando ingreso, de hecho ella se llevo la peor parte de todo el accidente.

-¿Sabe que sucedió?- pregunto Jasper llegando a mi lado.

-Solo sé que las embistió otro auto.

-¿Podríamos entrar a la sala de labor con nuestras esposas?

-Temo que no, se les está practicando una cesárea de emergencia y es imposible que entren. Pero los doctores encargados saldrán para avisarles de sus estados. Les sugiero que se sienten a esperar.

Abatidos nos sentamos en una fila de sillas, con las cabezas gachas y sin emitir sonidos, cada vez que se abrían las puertas nosotros voleábamos esperando a que nos llamaran, pero nada sucedía y el reloj parecía ir más lento a cada minuto que pasaba, no sabíamos nada de tres mujeres importantes en nuestras vidas y la ignorancia nos estaba acabando, mi corazón latía velozmente, mi mente pensaba en todas las peores posibilidades, pero debía mantener las esperanzas, por mi por Bella y sobre todos por mis hijos. Media hora después mi papá me mando un mensaje preguntado por el hospital donde estábamos yo le mande mi respuesta y a los pocos minutos llego papa, venia solo pero un poco alterado.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto y Emmett y yo negamos con la cabeza.

-Alice y Rosalie están en sala de labor, nos dijo la recepcionista que tenían sangrado y contracciones cuando llegaron, y Bella esta en quirófano y su estado es más grave.- Respondió Jasper.

-Van a estar bien, ya lo verán van a estar bien. -El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, pasaron veinte minutos más y salió una enfermera.

-Familiares de Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hele- llamo una mujer bajita de cabello rubio y con un uniforme azul.

-Sí, nosotros- dijo papa nos levantamos de las sillas y nos acercamos a ella.

-¿Quiénes son sus parejas?-los chicos levantaron una mano- Bien, lo peor ha pasado ya, tuvimos que practicar cesáreas por el estado en el que ellas venían, el Doctor Ruiz y yo atendimos el parto. Sus mujeres están en recuperación y sus hijos están en incubadoras para prevenir complicaciones, fueron dos niños, el pequeño de la señora Cullen peso 2038 grs. Y midió 44 centímetros. El de la señora Hele peso 1700 grs. Y midió 42 centímetros. Nacieron saludables y en condiciones pero se les está valorando para prevenir complicaciones.

-¿Podemos verlos?- pregunto Emmett.

-Por el momento es imposible, pueden ver a las madres y cuando puedan pasar a conocer a sus hijos les informaran.

-Gracias doctora.

-No hay problema, una enfermera vendrá a decirles el número de habitación.- abatido me deje caer de nuevo en la silla donde había estado, me alegraba por mi hermana y mi amiga, pero no sabía nada de Bella, sentí tres manos en mi espalda y reprimí los sollozos que se atoraban en mi garganta y amenazaban con salir.

-Va a estar bien, mi hermana es fuerte, va estar bien- dijo Emmett dándome su apoyo.

-Si Edward, relájate, y es bueno no saber nada, las malas noticias viajan rápido.

-Jasper tiene razón hijo, no te atormentes, en cualquier momento nos avisaran que Bella esta fuera de peligro, ella puede superar esto. Es fuerte, y tiene una familia por la cual luchar.

No pude responder a nada, solo asentí y sentí a mis amigos y mi padre sentarse de nuevo en las sillas a mi lado, mis amigos estaban felices por sus hijos, y me alegraba por ellos, pero no podía hablar, mi papa hablaba de sus nuevos nietos, y llamo a mama para contarle que ya habían nacido, y que Alice y Rosalie estaban fuera de peligro. Le explico la situación de Bella e intento hablar conmigo.

-¿Como estas cariño?- me levante de mi silla y fui a una esquina donde nadie me escuchara.

-Mal mama, estoy aterrado, no le puede pasar nada a mi Bella- le dije con la voz ronca.

-Se va a poner bien, ella es una mujer fuerte, y saldrá de esta por los niños y por ti, va estar bien, ten fe, cariño.

-¿Y si no está bien? ¿Y si pasa algo? Mama no puedo perderla, no puede dejarme solo con dos hijos que cuidar.

-Edward- me reprendió- aclara tu mente, ella se va a poner bien, entiéndelo, está en cirugía y todo saldrá bien, en unas horas estará en una fea cama de hospital, con feas sabanas blancas y con un frio terrible, pero pedirás una cobija para ella y estarán juntos. Deja el pesimismo de lado que me harás enojar e iré al hospital y darte un regaño monumental- me hizo sonreír con su comentario.

-De acuerdo mama, ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

-Duermen, tomaron un poco de leche cuando llegamos y ahora duermen.

-Gracias por cuidarlos, y perdón por no dejarte estar con Alice ahora.

-Tú me necesitas también cariño, y para eso envié a tu padre.

-Te quiero mama

-Yo también bebe, pero ahora ve por un café y siéntate a esperar noticias de Bella.

-Bien eso hare, dale un beso de mi parte a mis hijos y otro para ti.

-Adulador, cuídate y mantenme informada.-Colgué el teléfono y fui de nuevo a mi silla, no dije nada y solo le entregue el teléfono a mi papa, Emmett me tendió un vaso de café y lo acepte gustoso.

-Gracias- Emmett sonrío y se sentó de nuevo, unos minutos pasaron y una enfermera llego para avisar que podíamos pasar a ver a Alice y Rosalie. Ambas estaban en el piso de maternidad en la habitación 314.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Jasper y negué.

-No, no me moveré de aquí hasta que sepa algo de Bella- todos asintieron y se levantaron dirigiéndose al elevador. Me quede en mi lugar, alguien se sentó a mi lado pero no le preste atención.

-¿Señor Cullen?- pregunto la persona a mi lado, era un hombre con uniforme policía, yo asentí- soy el oficial Johnson, el hombre que envistió el auto de su esposa ha sido detenido y está en custodia, necesitamos que alguien ponga la denuncia para poder procesar el caso.

-Mi esposa sigue en cirugía, pero mi hermana y mi amiga se encuentran descansando en el piso de maternidad.

-Gracias señor Cullen.

-Disculpe ¿Sabe que sucedió?- le pegunte al oficial antes de que se levantara.

-El hombre que las envistió se paso el alto y arrollo el auto de su esposa, el impacto fue en la puerta del conductor y su esposa manejaba, el tipo estaba drogado y en estado de ebriedad, empujo el auto y se impacto contra una toma de agua. Cuando llegamos a la escena su esposa estaba bañada en sangre, un fierro cortó su pantorrilla izquierda y el volante se encajo en sus costillas. – me estremecí después de lo que me conto el oficial. Necesitaba ver a Bella.

-Gracias por decirme eso- le dije al oficial.

-No es nada señor Cullen, visitare a su esposa para tomar su declaración.

-Yo se lo informare a Bella- el oficial asintió y se levanto me volví a quedar solo en la sala de espera, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que saliera una enfermera y un doctor alto y de cabello rubio.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan- llamo la enfermera y yo me levante de mi lugar.

-Yo soy su esposo- dije acercándome.

-Señor la cirugía de su esposa fue exitosa, pudimos repara el pulmón que fue perforado por la costilla derecha después del impacto con el volante, la herida de la pantorrilla izquierda corto una porción del tendón suturamos la herida, inmovilizamos con fibra de vidrio y será retirado en un mes, su hombro izquierdo se disloco y fue inmovilizado con un vendaje de presión, las heridas de su rostro han sido suturadas y limpiadas para evitar infecciones, tuvo una fuerte contusión cerebral, dos costillas rotas, de las cuales una perforo el pulmón, pero se va a recuperar, solo esperamos a que despierte de la anestesia para poder valorarla mentalmente.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunte esperanzado.

-Claro, por el momento está en observación, pero en cuanto despierte de la anestesia será pasada a piso.

-Gracias.

-Es mi trabajo, la enfermera lo acompañara a la habitación de su esposa- asentí y el doctor se fue por la puerta por donde había salido.

-¿Me acompaña?- dijo la enfermera y comenzamos a caminar, por un pasillo, subimos por el elevador y entramos a otra área donde había menos personas, me llevo a un pequeño cuarto y me entrego una bata azul, muy parecida a la que me habían puesto cuando mis hijos nacieron. Cuando termine de ponerme el vestuario azul me indico el número de habitación y me dejo solo en medio del pasillo. Camine lentamente hasta la habitación y me detuve.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, en la habitación se escuchaba el pitido del monitor de su corazón, y su respiración a través de un tubo pequeño en su nariz de oxigeno. Estaba acostada en medio de una cama de hospital con varios cables conectados y una intravenosa en su brazo derecho, su cabello se esparcía por la almohada, su cara tenía algunos cortes curados y limpios, su frente tenía una gasa que cubría la herida que el doctor había mencionado. Su brazo izquierdo estaba sujeto contra su torso, su pierna estaba inmovilizada y estirada sobre la cama. Su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, y tenía ligeras ojeras debajo de los ojos, me acerque con parsimonia a la cama y me senté en la silla a lado de la cama, sujete su mano conectada al suero y la bese con cuidado, algunos moretones en sus brazos y cara comenzaban a notarse. Deje caer mi cabeza contra la cama y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar sin poder evitarlo. Libere toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada desde que me habían avisado que mi esposa estaba en el hospital. Llore hasta que pude respirar normalmente y sin hipidos, acompase mi respiración y con mi mano libe aleje de golpe las lagrimas que aun se acumulaban en mis mejillas, apreté un poco la mano de Bella y después saque mi celular, "Bella se encuentra bien, estoy con ella en observación, cuando despierte la pasan a piso" el mensaje se lo envíe a mi madre y a Emmett. Ninguno contesto, yo me acomode mejor en mi silla y con suavidad acaricie las mejillas de Bella, la izquierda estaba ligeramente hinchada, y su labio inferior tenía la una mordida rojiza y morada, su nariz poseía ligeros cortes.

-Te amo corazón- le susurre al oído y me incline a besar sus labios lastimados.

-También te amo- me tense un poco al escucharla hablar quedamente y me separe de su rostro para poder verla mejor, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos.

-Bella, amor, me asustaste muchísimo- le dije y bese su frente en el lado que no estaba lastimado.- voy a llamar a una enfermera- no espere a que ella respondiera cuando salí al cubículo que había notado cuando seguía a la enfermera que me había guiado.- señorita, mi esposa ha despertado.

-De acuerdo, en un momento subirá el doctor responsable para revisarla.

-Muchas gracias- di la vuelta y regrese a la habitación de mi esposa. Ella se encontraba un poco más despierta, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su cabeza estaba ligeramente girada.- estoy de vuelta- anuncie y ella giro la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Qué paso con Alice y Rosalie?- pregunto después de aclararse la garganta.

-Los cuatro están bien amor- le conteste.

-¿Cuatro?

-Si cariño, nuestros sobrinos nacieron sanos y salvos, los pusieron en incubadoras por precaución, pero según la doctora están bien, y Alice y Rosalie están recuperándose de las cesáreas que les tuvieron que practicar.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio

-No, se salvaron por ti, tú te llevaste la peor parte de todo, no te culpes porque eso, que el único culpable fue el ebrio que las embistió.- Bella no pudo decir nado porque la puerta se abrió y entro el doctor.

-Señora Cullen, se llevo un buen golpe- le dijo acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto mi Bella.

-Bueno, el choque le provoco dos costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, una gran herida en la cabeza, un hombro dislocado, y el desgarre del musculo de la pierna izquierda y un poco del tendón. Pero por fortuna todo pudo ser reparado y se va recuperar de maravilla.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Es mi trabajo- el doctor sonrió y salió de la habitación después de revisar sus signos y hacer una anotaciones en el historial de Bella. Poco después entro la enfermera que me había guiado.

-Te vamos a llevar a piso, y necesito que usted se dirija a la farmacia y pida una bolsa de suero y estos medicamentos- me tendió una hoja- Su esposa estará en la habitación 202 en el segundo piso.

Me limite a asentir y salí de la habitación, baje por el elevador de nuevo y llegue a la planta baja donde estaba la farmacia, antes de mi había unas ocho personas más, me forme y espere mi turno, el lugar estaba relativamente en silencio hasta que escuche unas risas familiares venir del pasillo del elevador, me gire y encontré a mis cuñados que se dirigían a mí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte cuando se formaron detrás de mí.

-Acaba de comenzar nuestro rol de padres y venimos en busca de algunos medicamentos para nuestros hijos- respondió Jasper.

-¿Cómo están?

-Se encuentran bien Edward, ambos respiraron después de nacer por si solos.- dijo Emmett alegre.

-Aunque están muy pequeños, pero según el pediatra estarán bien.

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero que no puedan dormir muy pronto- dije alegremente.

-Eres muy graciosos hermano- se quejo Jasper.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

-Bien, bueno relativamente, ha despertado y la estaban llevando a piso, tiene dos costillas rotas, una perforo su pulmón derecho, un trozo de metal desgarro su pierna izquierda y corto una porción de su tendón y tuvieron que repararlo, se disloco el hombro, tiene heridas en el rosto y muchos moretones. Pero el doctor dijo que estaba fuera de peligro.

-¿A qué piso la van a lleva?

-Al segundo, habitación 202.

-De acuerdo bajare a verla cuando pueda.

-¿Alice y Rosalie?

-Excelentes, estaba felices porque al fin tienen a los bebes, aunque están preocupadas por Bella, Alice tiene un pequeño corte en la frente y Rosalie uno en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

-Subiré a verlas en cuanto pueda.

Cuando fue mi turno de pasar entregue la hoja que me había dado la enfermera y espere junto con los chicos a que me dieran los medicamentos, el chico de la farmacia comprobó todo y me dio mis medicamentos, me moví y deje pasar a Jasper, después paso Emmett y juntos fuimos al elevador, pulse en el 2º piso y los chicos en el 3º, seguimos hablando mientras subíamos y cuando llegamos a mi piso nos despedimos. Busque la habitación de Bella y después de tocar entre a la habitación donde ya estaba mi Bella en la cama. Le sonreí y deje las cosas sobre el buro a lado de la cama. Me incline y bese su frente.

-Me encontré con Jasper y Emmett, dicen que las chicas están bien y también los niños. Y dice tu hermano que cuando pueda bajara a verte y que te ama.

-Gracias amor. ¿Y mis hijos?

-Se quedaron en casa de mis padres con mi mama.- Bella asintió y después bostezo- duerme amor, necesitas descansar.

-Duerme conmigo- pidió.

-No creo que sea….- Bella me vio con un puchero irresistible- De acuerdo, dormiré contigo- me subí a la cama con un poco de dificultad y me acomode sin lastimar a Bella me tape con la cobija y Bella acomodo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, bese su cabello y la arrulle, cuando su respiración y su corazón se acompasaron me fui sumiendo en mi sueño.


End file.
